How hard could it be?
by aki konoe
Summary: assassins, angst, muraki going insane, everything in chaos, hisoka and tsuzuki in denial, and a lot of deaths.
1. Prologue: Assignment

How hard could it be?

Prologue: Assignment 

There was nothing that could bother the youth lying on his bed in his apartment. The atmosphere spoke for the room: cold, solitary, and solemn… The moon shone brightly on his face as he slept, reflecting the serenity that should've been with his soul ages ago, living continuously as a teenager and growing up to a wonderful life with a loving family… That should've been his fate.

In a few more hours, the sun will rise; he will wake up from his slumber. He will wake up again in this hell of a nightmare. He has a body, but does not have one. He exists yet he does not. He is a teenager of the age of sixteen, yet he never ages. He is a mere spirit, guiding the other spirits into the world peacefully… He is, after all, a shinigami. Otherwise known as an angel of DEATH.

As the sun rises in the east, where his window faces, he begins to feel the cool wind sweeping through the room. The sun's soft rays slowly creep upon his pale face, illuminating it; his eyes open slowly. He sits up, yawns, and gets up.

7:00 am. The phone rings, and he answers it. Tsuzuki spoke. The amethyst-eyed man…

"What do you want?" Hisoka grunted. 

"It's too early for phone calls, you know." Hisoka said as he looked at the clock beside his lamp.

"Ohayou, 'Soka-chan!" 

Tsuzuki said, obviously eating something by the way his voice was a bit muffled. Hisoka has a strong suspicion that Tsuzuki's eating waffles, or pancakes, or muffins…

"What? Do you have anything important to say? Or even something close to important---"

"I cawed because ya nid to go hir right now." 

Tsuzuki said. At least, tried to say through the mouthful of food--- he swallows--- "It's an emergency meeting. Kachou needs us at 7:30"

"Why so early?" 

Hisoka mumbled as he looked at the ceiling, irritated. 

"We usually have meetings at around 8:30…" Hisoka grumbled to himself.

"What was that? I know it's too early, really, Tatsumi woke me up at 5:00 am just to make sure I won't be late---" Tsuzuki rambled as he ate.

"Never mind." Hisoka snapped. "Anything else?"

"Uhm… There're some waffles here! I'll save some for you…"

He heard Watari shout in the background. "That is, if Tsuzuki doesn't eat them all first!" There were gales of laughter.

"Hey--- I'm not like--- Hisoka hung the phone up. They're acting like kids again. He knows that hanging the phone up with out prior notice is rude, but he didn't feel like being polite. He couldn't tolerate too early phone calls. He could not understand how a man of the age of a hundred and three could act so childish… just like a six-year-old kid.

He took a shower and as he looks at his arms, he could not help but feel sadness… He finishes and dressed. He steps out of the drizzle of water, leaving a trail of wet footprints on the carpet and approached the closet. As he looked in the mirror, a reminder of an eternal pain, he traces the markings on his body. His expression was placid. No emotion passed through the mask of that teenager in the mirror. His eyes were empty, like his life. Technically, his living days, his life is just starting again… He doesn't know how to react accordingly, but he does feel emotions… It's just that, he can't show them.

He looks away. He could feel the pain that soared through his body when the curse befallen him… until now…

He closes his eyes shut, trying to cease the pain and collapses on the floor; tears streaming down his face, yet there wasn't anyone there to see them and comfort him…

* * * *

Tsuzuki nibbles on his waffle as he resists on eating the waffles he had saved for Hisoka. He looks at the clock in front of him on his table. It was 7:29, still no Hisoka. Hisoka was never late. Their office hours start usually at 8:00 and he would be the first one to arrive… besides Tatsumi, that is. No 'Soka-chan came. He worries that something might've happened to him. With the knowledge that Muraki's still alive, Tsuzuki finally decided to look for Hisoka; he stood up and headed to the door. As he turns the knob and opens the wooden barrier, he came face-to-face with the young shinigami with the clear green eyes he worried for.

"'Soka-chan! Thank goodness you're here." Tsuzuki said with relief.

"…" Hisoka enters without a sound. The same cold treatment he gives his partner everyday. Well, almost.

Tsuzuki, used to it, said, "The meeting's about to start… It's already 7:30, not even a minute late…" He handed a folder to Hisoka. "It's about the new case." He explained.

"What's it about?" Hisoka asked.

"An assassination. He let some info slip." 

"Oh." Hisoka scanned the information on the first page, freshly printed on the 8" x 11" bond papers held by his right hand. "I guess he did it on purpose."

Puppy dog Tsuzuki said, sounding interested yet absentmindedly, " You thinks so?"

Hisoka turned his head to face him, but when he looked at Tsuzuki, the cause of interest was the piece of chocolate mousse cake on Wakaba-san's table.

Hisoka sighed in great disbelief. "You know, sometimes, when I truly believe that you're serious with something, you really ruin it."

"Ne? What was that?" Tsuzuki asked, his eyes still on the cake.

"There's no use talking to you, never mind."

"Wakaba-chan, can I have that cake?"

"Sure!" A wavy-haired girl with the ribbons handed the cake and a fork to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki had just started eating when Tatsumi, the stern secretary opened the door. 

"Good morning, gentlemen, Kachou needs us now. Shall we?" He gestured outside the door. 

Hisoka dragged the whining Tsuzuki outside the door and into kachou's office. Tsuzuki looked longingly after the cake. Hisoka could only glare at him.

Kachou, the old man in charge of the staff, was re-scanning the page where the case information was. As the three of them entered, they stood in front of him. Watari was there too, and Gushoushin, both staring at different monitors and tapping on the keyboards, analyzing the information from various sources.

"Tsuzuki, Kurosaki, I want you two to go to Tokyo right now." Kachou said without looking up. "We need you to prevent an assassination. Fortunately, the assassin had left some information lying around that will, more or less, lead us to him. You two shall disguise again. If you can, catch him, if you should, kill him. After extracting information."

"But… Why right now?" Tsuzuki asked, obviously wanting to go back for the cake. Hisoka nudged him.

"Because," Tatsumi pushed his glasses up, "There had been one hundred_ and_ fifty-eight cases unresolved. The next target and the first on the list, is the student named Takenori Miko, he and his friends unfortunately found some drugs in one of the cargo ships when they boarded the wrong boat. Good thing there weren't anyone."

"Surely the mafias had known and would be so glad as to _exterminate _the guy." Watari said, not minding to look at them. "Next one in the list: Honda Makiko, a rich businessman, tops the business world. Mafias are naturally smooth criminals. Never let another be on the top, therefore, they let others do their job so as not to be caught."

"So…"

"We must protect them at all costs, find out some info and then kill the assassin." Hisoka said.

"Actually, yes, but not the killing part. If necessary, yes." Tatsumi considered.

"Ha! We could do the job well! Kachou, daijobu, I'll make sure those guys are safe." Tsuzuki said. He looks determined… in his opinion…

[Huge water drops on every head in the room except Hisoka, who was feeling agitated at the moment.]

"…" All.

"Stop talking so big and do the job!" Hisoka said.

"Hai, hai…" Tsuzuki cowered like a puppy as Hisoka's aura emitted red flames.

"You can go." Kachou said as he frowned again and tried to analyze some data.

"Seems like everything's settled. All clear? Oh by the way, Tsuzuki, here." Tatsumi handed the puppy a card. Tsuzuki's smile came and gone in an instant.

"Oh. It's the savings-card-thing again."

"Problem? I can take it back---"

"Lie! Lie! We'll be off." Tsuzuki went after the young shinigami who was headed to the door.

"Bon! Wait up!" Watari ran after Hisoka and handed him a DVD. "You'll need it." Hisoka thanked him and went outside.

A/N: Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic to be actually typed and I know, I know, the characters are not mine. I'm borrowing them. Anyway, if there are errors, please give me some reviews. But actually I double-checked things so, I reckon there'll be only a few. ^_^

The title is from a movie… I don't remember who directed it… Gomen. ^_^

  



	2. Crash Into Me

**Rinoa Redcloak:** Sorry about that. I was in a trance at the time… And sleep deprived… Well, I realized that before I read your review. Thanks… ^_^

**Not so innocent bystander:** Thanks for reminding me! I'm still new to this kind of thing so please bear with me. Thanks anyway! ^_^

**Warning:** I'm still trying to keep my mind working… SO please be gentle… Or I might just blow up and die.

**Disclaimer:** blah blah blah blablah blah. Sincerely.

**How hard could it be?**

**Chapter One: Crash into Me**

They have been walking for about an hour, and still they haven't found the hotel they were supposed to stay in until Tatsumi gives the go signal. Tsuzuki had apparently lost the paper where Tatsumi wrote the hotel's address and name on legibly. Hisoka got so angry because they had two unusually large bags and no lunch yet.

They were supposed to disguise as a student (Hisoka), and (Tsuzuki), as a teacher. Since they went to Tokyo right away, Tatsumi still hasn't gone too clear about the papers yet, not that Hisoka had to do anything about it because Tsuzuki's going to do the job of presenting them. He just doesn't want to sit all day doing nothing.

At last, Tsuzuki had contacted Watari and had gotten the hotel's name and address. They unpacked as they reached the hotel. Hisoka immediately took out a laptop and watched the video. 

"Asato-kun…"

"Hmm? You rarely call me by my first name."

 Tsuzuki said from beneath a pillow.

Hisoka blushed a bit. 

"Just look at this and tell me what you think about it." 

He said, a hint of agitation in his voice. 

"Hai, hai…"

The video played up to the part when the assassin slits the butler open and breaks the camera after giving it the finger.

"That is one agitated assassin…"

"No… I can't read his emotions but while I as watching, a sudden sadness flickered somewhere for a split second…"

"AH! 'Soka-chan, I just remembered that there's a new bakery here! Oh please, can you come with me? I want to get some cinnamon…" 

Tsuzuki the puppy dog pleaded on his knees, his huge eyes gilled with a look of can-I-please-go-out-because-I-really-craving-for-sweets-right-now look. Hisoka let out an exasperated sigh and said,

"Okay. But you'll go by yourself. I'll go alone."

A few minutes ago, Tsuzuki was hopping with joy towards the shop. Hisoka walked by himself at the park… he didn't want to course his way through a sea of people in the streets. He had brought with him the file regarding the assassin, and his laptop, of course, foe looking for some info in the web. He found a place under a tree, maple, and settled on the grass.

After a while of unsuccessful info gathering his battery had been drained enough for him to go back to the hotel and recharge it. 

"I should've charged the battery before we left… Sigh…"

 Hisoka looked at his watch. Ten minutes to 12pm. They had arrived a bit too early than the estimated time, though they had a hard time looking for the hotel. At least he could have some time to roam around. He double-checked the room before locking the door and head for outside.

Hisoka silently and quickly walked past the people. He avoided crowds, because of his empathic ability. He could feel emotions of people. The person he knows who could put up a barrier to keep his emotions is Tsuzuki.

He went to the public library and looked for some things that could be useful to their case. He walked in the middle of bookshelves. Too bad they didn't file some police cases in the library, old or new. He went to the very back of the library, where the old books were stacked. He opened the door of that section. It was quite dim at the back because of the old fluorescent light that kept blinking in between seconds.

He scanned the shelves, looking for interesting things, until he collided with somebody much smaller than his body frame. Hisoka falls and feels some books land on his stomach. A muffled sound escaped from the person at his feet. Hisoka regained himself and picked up the books. It was a girl who had collided into him. As he had observed at his first glance, she is definitely younger than he is. Technically, or not technically.

"Are you all right?"

Hisoka said as he reached out a hand.

"I was before you came crashing into me." 

The girl said. She ignored Hisoka's hand and got up by herself. 

"Don't you people even look where you're going?"

How rude. Hisoka thought to himself.

"Actually,"

"Don't tell me. I know, you're thinking I'm rude and that you really can't see where you're going because that light is at its end, but can't you even _sense_?" 

The girl said, as she picked up the books on the floor, her voice dribbling with sarcasm.

It was quite dark, Hisoka could not see that much, and the girl still had the nerve to say that to him?! He tried reading her, but he can't.

"Are you trying to read me, or are you trying to stare holes into me? What? No apology? I know you're waiting for mine. But should all guys be like this? Rude?"

Hisoka doesn't know if she was the one reading him or if he was the one trying to. It's as if she had read everything in his head at the time.

She looked as if she was pouting, but Hisoka was sure she was joking, the way her hands were placed at her sides comically.

"Shit… they should really be fixing the lighting here, ne?"

"I'm sorry…"

She laughed; her voice sounding artificial through the room, her laughter seeming as if she was programmed to. Or was it just Hisoka's imagination?

"It's okay." She said. "I was only joking around… trying to break up some stiffness in this library… and I think I just found my first victim. I'm sorry too. You must think I'm rude…"

"See you around then. Ja, kio-tsukete." She started to run around and leave.

"Wait… uh… you dropped these…"

Hisoka handed her the books. Her hand grazed the surface of his skin and Hisoka _still _did not feel a thing. They were cold. Sort of like empty.

"Gee. Thanks… Stranger…" She smiled. He watched her go. Then she was gone.

Hisoka was, again, left alone. He continued scanning the books, but his mind was somewhere else, thinking high up in the sky. Even I could not know what his mind contains. Why didn't he feel anything though? Tsuzuki was the only one he had known so far who could keep his emotions concealed… He headed for the front doors, trying to dodge a crying kid with a tantrum.

He ran fast as he could, back to the hotel room, just in time to answer the phone.

"Hello?"

"Bon! How is everything?"

It was the blond shinigami's voice, oozing with genki-ness. (Hisoka could not believe Tsuzuki's and Watari's genki-ness sometimes.) There was a distant explosion, somewhere behind Watari, Hisoka suspects.

"Hold on a sec bon--- Don't worry Terazuma… That's… Oh my… I'll fix you up in a while! Bon, still there?"

"Yeah."

"How's it going? Did you arrive safely? And why are you breathing like that? Is somebody after you?"

"I just came from the library, trying to avoid a nasty kid with a tantrum."

Hisoka looked at his watch. 1pm.

"Tsuzuki should be back by now. He said he'd be at the new sweets shop."

"Oh. That Tsuzuki never misses eating from a store. I actually liked the idea of stopping by a shop when we were still partners, but doing it always became a peeve."

"Why sis you call anyway? Got any leads?"

"Nope. But Tatsumi found some info. Small amount of it, but it might help" Watari shuffled some papers.

"The assassin is tricky. To make it short because I still have to fix Terazuma up, two letters: K and E. But here's what's odd: At first when I looked at the case, I thought "why is this assigned to us?" now I know. One soul of a victim, could not remember how he got killed. But he did remember one thing. And all the rest of the victims' souls. The last thing they saw was two clear emerald green orbs that were sort of in a trance." 

"You mean trance, like possessed?"

"Something like that."

Hisoka looked at the distance. Just then, a happy-looking Tsuzuki walked in, carrying a box.

"'Soka-chan, I---"

"Shhhhh!"

Hisoka put up a warming finger.

Tsuzuki placed the box on the bedside table and took off his trench coat. He climbed on the bed and watched Hisoka gracefully walk back and forth. He was twirling the telephone cord around his index finger. Just like teenagers he see. Just like a kid. But he _is_ a kid. But he never let others see him as 'just a kid'. Technically, he was 23, if you counted death years. (Aki: Yoshi! Still good! I can still--- urk --- Please. Stop. Cho---king. Me. Thank. You.)

"Okay. I'll be contacting you when I get some info. Bye."

Hisoka put down the phone and sighed.

"That was Watari-kun." He said.

"What did he say?"

Hisoka explained what Watari had said. "Two clear emerald green orbs…" Hisoka repeated. "And the victims forgetting how they were killed."

"Hmmm… A 'K' and an 'E' can be a name." Tsuzuki said.

"There're a lot of names. Where will we start?"

"'It can be a place…"

"Whatever. We'll figure it out tomorrow. Are those paper works for the school ready?"

"Yeah… The papers are done. Hisoka… Can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Do you really want to take up on this assignment? Because… you might want have a hard time coping up with the students…"

"Yeah… So? Why?"  
  


"You might want to know what teenagers your age do… to be able to get some info around some things… To make conversation easier… In order for people to not suspect you…"

"So…? Just spit it out! What're you trying to say?"

Hisoka was beginning to get very irritated. He didn't like things to be broken down piece by piece.

"I brought some things for you to read and listen to."

Tsuzuki pointed at the box on the table.

"I'll be reserving a dorm room for you today."

He got up and wore his trench coat. He looked as if he was to say something, but hesitated.

"I'll be back at around 4." He said instead.

Tsuzuki smiled. Then he was gone.

Hisoka took the box to his bed and opened it.

"He's… so silly. What are these useless---"

His voice trailed off. There in the box were Cds, DVDs, mp3s, books and magazines.

"These are useless."

Hisoka said. But he kept it in his suitcase anyway… He resigned to his bed and closed his eyes. He had too much things in mind. Right now, he was thinking of things we could not know of.

---to be continued---

**A/N:** Hello! Sorry about my paragraphing… I was in a trance… The title of the song is a song from the Dave Matthews Band. I'm a music fan. ^_^ Reviews! Please! The girl would be playing a very important part in both Hisoka's and Tsuzuki's life.

Pity Tsuzuki… Wahh!

Thanks to **Rinoa** and **not so innocent bystander** for their reviews.

**P.S:** DO you think Tsuzuki is better with the uke? Why and why not?

Girl: Either which he is still kawaii….

Aki: You're right. ^_^

**P.S.2** You're going to hate the girl though.

Girl: Omae wa kurosou! Remember your dreams of being a shinigami? Your wish is my command…

Aki: STOP! OKAY! FINE!

**P.S.3** I'm not changing my statement. OW! (Sweat drops.) Just kidding. That girl has a sad history. Please don't kill me. ^_^*


	3. Stranded

How hard could it be?  
  
Not so innocent bystander: um… I think before… someone told me… well information could be misleading sometimes. Anyway, thanks for the review. Sorry about the mistakes… Oh yeah, she is not empathic. I am, but not her. She is… ah… better save it for you to guess… hehehehehe! ^_^  
  
Warning: (Yoshi! Please don't kill me.) Tsuzuki and Hisoka X scenes still not available at this time. Please be patient. My 14-yr.-old mind is still trying to juggle homework, fanfic, and time. Adding sleep deprivation, my creativity is not that good. ^_^* Please don't expect much. And kill me.  
  
Disclaimer: The girl is definitely not a girl, not even a woman, but a (psychopathic) bitch. He he he he he. ^_^  
  
Girl: (Pinches Aki for stating her that way.) "I am definitely going to reveal your secrets---"  
  
Aki: Ah… I mean, she's a wonderful gifted child… And… girl, I think you are giving away a clue…  
  
Girl: Oh really? How about you? Change that statement. (Holding up a knife near Aki's throat, eyes glistening with morbidity and evil…) Or else.  
  
Aki: Enough! Okay! Just don't--- Yikes! Hisoka! Help!  
  
Disclaimer: The girl is still a bitch.  
  
Girl: AKI!!!  
  
Aki: (Running as fast as she can, hiding behind Tsuzuki… To be continued at the end of this chapter…) Nah nah nah nah nah nah!  
  
Chapter 2: Stranded  
  
Tsuzuli's POV  
  
Okay. I just got away from the hotel. God, he makes me nervous. These past days, my feelings became more complicated. More inexplicable than before. I don't know if I just admire Hisoka but… Heck.  
  
I wasn't at the sweets shop. I was just roaming around. I didn't want to get in Hisoka's way or something, so I left. I wanted to think also. I have a lot of things in mind too… And it all gets confusing. I don't know what to do. I know how I feel, but I can't feel this way. I want to let him know. I want him to understand… But if I let him, he might shove me away, and begin to ignore me, and I'll be ruining our friendship!!! SO… I try to think it all over, and find out what I TRULY feel for him. Am I serious? I don't know…  
  
I look up in the sky and think. Hard. There was something lingering in the atmosphere… Memories of our first day back. I remembered a feeling of gladness that swept over me when I first saw him, and when I knew him more than he is. He became the most important person of my life. My dead life, to be exact; my living days were… horrible. He came into my life and made me love again. Yes. This feeling is final. I have decided. I love Hisoka. I love him with all that I am, I'd give away everything just to be with him forever… I would do anything, just to hold him, hear, see, taste him… Again and again, I do not care.  
  
But all I want, now, is for him to love me back.  
  
That'll be the day.  
  
My chest can't take it anymore. Sometimes, I really want to let it out, but can't, which made it very hard for me. I don't want to lose him because of that. That's why I ran. I ran from that hotel room, trying to hold back my tongue and avoid confessing. I might give him a heart attack to when I suddenly explode. It'll just be worse. I don't want to hurt him.  
  
Besides, I've got work to do. I still have to fix up a dorm room for him. Because if I don't, Kachou might switch me to a new partner. Maybe it'll keep my mind off of him for a while.  
  
And maybe, I'll get a few rounds of sake… To make myself forget about Hisoka… Hisoka… Hisoka… I remember Hisoka can't tolerate alcohol… Makes me smile all the time. He looked so beautiful back then… He looks so young when he sleeps… Sigh.  
  
I wish I could just tell him. Maybe someday. Maybe.  
  
Hisoka's POV  
  
Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. 645 tick-tocks and counting. The clock droned mercilessly. I stared at the clock beside the lamp. 11:30 pm, it said, and still no Tsuzuki. Where is he? What's taking him so long? I couldn't help but worry for that man… Because, if he gets in trouble again, I'll be questioned on why I let him out of my sight. I already had dinner brought up here, ate, took a shower, plugged the equipment, read one of the magazines, wait, scratch that, tried reading one of the magazines Tsuzuki had brought up here, tried listening to one of the CDs and now I'm lying in bed, staring at the stupid clock that kept ticking. I've been counting the tick-tocks and now I've lost count.  
  
Tsuzuki is such a headache. I tried to close my eyes but it's no use. I can't sleep… I sat up and opened the TV. There's nothing good on. I closed it and let myself fall on the pillow and pulled a blanket over my head. I started counting the tick-tocks again. Maybe it'll help me go to sleep. Nope. There's still no use.  
  
The minutes kept ticking by. I stopped counting. When I looked at the clock, I couldn't believe it. This time it read: 11:55 and still no Tsuzuki came! I started where I left off… 1456… 1457… 1458… 1459… 1460… 61… 62… 63… 64… 1465… 1466… Still. No. Tsuzuki. He is nowhere in sight. I looked outside. The weather was good. Now why is he still not here? I'm going to kill him when he comes.  
  
I forgot. He IS dead. Maybe a few tortures… Like no morning doughnuts… or after dinner cakes…  
  
THUD!  
  
I flung the covers in ecstasy and ran to the door. It must be Tsuzuki. It should be Tsuzuki.  
  
Open the door.  
  
Bingo.  
  
I was right. There was Tsuzuki, lying on the carpeted floor, starting to snore. He was, apparently, drunk. Sigh. What can I do? Carry him to the bed? Oh such work… He's gonna get it from me when he wakes up. Tomorrow was to be the day we start our case, and this is what he do? Get drunk? Hell.  
  
I swung his left arm over my head and dragged him inside. I kicked the door close; then, suddenly, we toppled over.  
  
A sudden wave of emotions engulfed me and made me fall on my knees, swallowing me whole, coursing, flowing, painfully. I shivered. Tsuzuki was coughing. I crawled to a corner of the room and ran away from him, feeling as if my body weighed a ton.  
  
"'S-s-s-soka-chan…" Tsuzuki whispered. "Gomen… I was… I had too much to drink I guess… and I… Gomen…"  
  
He was so drunk, confused, and apologetic all at the same time. I know. I could feel it. I could feel him.  
  
"Just stay away from me… Stay there… Even just for awhile." I spat. I can't take it.  
  
I was shivering… Shivering as if I was thrown into a pool of ice.. I could feel his desire… Passion… I think… His emotions were emanating even from afar, I thought my heart will swallow itself and stop beating.  
  
"'Soka-chan… I need to tell you something…"  
  
"…?!"  
  
He regained consciousness and I couldn't feel myself anymore. I watched him walk towards me… But it was all blurry already… Sake… I could smell sake… He helped me onto my feet and stared down at me. His barrier was up again, but was trying to keep its consistency.   
  
His eyes pierced through me. I looked away.  
  
"Just say what you have to say! Spit it out! What? Don't stare at me like that! It's so creepy…"  
  
He held my chin and made me face him… Just when I thought I'll be okay, I fell again. His emotions were flared up again, but this time, I could not move. I had to get away. He was holding me in his arms… I shoved him aside. I heard him say something, but I was too weak to listen, my senses numb.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME! LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
I shouted. I was on the floor coiling. Shivering.  
  
I was in the middle of the sea of emotions from Tsuzuki.  
  
"I'm sorry…"  
  
That was all I heard from Tsuzuki. Then, he was gone. He ran out of the room. And then, everything was ok again.  
  
I think I stayed like that for a few hours, trying to understand why all of a sudden, Tsuzuki's emotions burst out of his body and coursed my body as if it was it's own. AARGH. I don't understand. I looked at the door. I stood up, a bit woozy still. I should be getting some sleep. But I'm worried about Tsuzuki. What happened? But what can I do? He's gone. I'm sure he'll be somewhere safe. Or somewhere he could let himself cool down a bit. I need to get to school early…  
  
I'll see him tomorrow anyway. I hope.  
  
Outside, the rain poured.  
  
Tsuzuki's POV  
  
Shit! What a fool I was… I'm walking down the cold street. The rain poured down on me. Well, better wet than hurt Hisoka. I tried to recall everything. But all I could remember was Hisoka on the floor, hurt. All because I couldn't control my fucking emotions. All because I was fucking stupid enough not to be able to fucking control my fucking self. Fucking, fucking, fucking self.  
  
"STAY AWAY FROM ME! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
  
Those words were engraved in my head, echoing through the empty caverns of my mind. And all I managed to say was…  
  
Sorry.  
  
I hate myself. I hate my fucking, fucking, fucking self.  
  
I decided to go back to JuuOhChou… have tea with that blue-eyed shinigami who never thought twice of sharing a piece of his mind even if you don't need to or even if you do not want to know.  
  
[Some where in the blond's lab, a certain blue-eyed man with the glasses and a strikingly sexy body sneezed, making Watari lose his concentration and… BOOM! Havoc.]  
  
He might give me some advice. I'll be going back tomorrow afternoon. Right now, I'm angry at my fucking, fucking, fucking self.  
  
I'm stranded in the middle of nowhere, in the middle of confusion, in the middle of nothing. I'm stranded in the middle of my own mistake. I am alone. Again.  
  
With no Hisoka, just the rain mourning with me, I run to the nearest place I could go. Hisoka always made me feel alive, and right now, I need that feeling, but I cannot have it. Hisoka is in pain. I knock on the door of a small hotel, checked in and lied down immediately on the bed.  
  
When will I learn? I hate myself for doing that. All because of a stupid feeling. I will stay out of his way for now.  
  
Did he hear me say I love you? I hope not. He might not talk to me again. Or see me again. He might even compare me with that psychopathic maniac… hentai… criminal… Muraki.  
  
I'll be with him tomorrow. I promised to keep him safe. And even if he hates me, I'll still love and protect him. I'd do anything. Everything.  
  
A/N: Hello guys! I haven't figured out a name for the girl Help! DO you want Hisoka to hear those words or not? I can do two versions! Just tell me! If you want both, maybe I could fix that up.  
  
BTW: I Hate Britney Spears. Truly. I am ashamed that I have liked her before.  
  
'Stranded'- Plumb; Jennifer Paige  
  
'Numb'- Linkin Park  
  
[Last time, the girl was chasing after Aki…]  
  
Girl: Come back here! (Holding a katana exceptionally well at her side, running after the totally genki neko author Aki…)  
  
Aki: (Raspberry…) Yikes! Asato-kun! Help! (Hiding behind Tsuzuki, sticking out her tongue.)  
  
Girl: I'm going to kill---  
  
Aki: Uh-oh. If you do, no more story, no more career.  
  
Girl: After the story then.  
  
Aki: (Peering from behind Tsuzuki.) Are you sure you can wait? You might change your mind… Besides of the exhilarating view, you'll be having a very nice position with either of these tow beasts--- referring to Tsuzuki and Hisoka--- still not admitting that---mmmph!  
  
Hisoka: What?  
  
Tsuzuki: (Sweat drops. Covering Aki's mouth with his hand.) Ano… Let's get on with the next chapter… See ya guys!  
  
Aki: Mmmph! Mmmm-mmmph-mmph-mmph-mmph-mphmp!  
  
Girl: (Blushing furiously to the roots of her hair. Still not over the uke/seme mentioning.)  
  
P.S. Thanks for the reviews. Please send some more. And please don't kill me.  
  
P.S.2 Hello to kedo-chan, neko-chan, tetsu-kun/ enishii-kun, ella-chan. Dyan-chan, anthoneth-chan, mk, trisha-chan, liao, onee-sama ayeka, onii-chan czyrus, semapi Irene, aya-chan, yuki-chan, Francine, misao/umi-chan, rinoa-chan, mimi-san (SPCQ) freshmen batch 2002-03, sophies batch 2002-03 and 03-04, juniors batch 2002-03 and 03-04, seniors batch 2002-03 and 03-04!!! ^_^ 


	4. Defy you

How hard could it be?  
  
Warning: Cigarette smoking is dangerous for your health. So is too much of alcohol and sweets. Also too much severe-ness, seriousness, genki-ness, and workaholic-ness.  
  
Tsuzuki, Watri, Hisoka, Tatsumi: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Aki: What? Did the warning mention any names? Why are you guys so affected? (Innocently smiling at the shinigamis looking her.)  
  
Warning: (Gulp!) Scratch that. So is too much alcohol, and being sarcastic, and being morbid, and killing and. Yikes!  
  
Girl: Urusai! Baka! (Genjo Sanzo-like, holding a fan and hitting the ever so silly Aki.)  
  
Warning: Just shut up when all the original characters are around. Even if. (Gulp. Sweat drops.) Uh. Just keep shut. To be on the safe side. ^_^* Even if you don't mention names, seriously, they'll be so affected and they--- I'll just really shut up.  
  
All: Good.  
  
Disclaimer: Complain, complain, complain. Yadda yadda yadda. Urk. Cough. Thud.  
  
Chapter Three: Defy You  
  
Morning. The sun was shining and Hisoka was ready to leave. Tsuzuki left his school things with him. He picked up his I.D. Card, which was lying on the floor next to his bed.  
  
Kurosaki Hisoka. That was his name. Written in bold characters. His picture, was his usual young self, still not aging.  
  
There was a knock on the door. Hisoka looked at the watch on the bedside table.  
  
7:10 am.  
  
Hisoka went to the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Ohayou, Hisoka-san."  
  
Tsuzuki was behind the door. Hisoka opened it. Tsuzuki wasn't his usual inu- self who smiled at Hisoka with hyperactive genkiness no matter how rude he is in the morning. And what's up with the -san? He was different today. Hsioka could sense it. But he couldn't read Tsuzuki.  
  
"We'll be leaving now. We don't want to be late, do we? I already got you a room. Your teacher knows you already and we won't need to introduce ourselves in an assembly."  
  
Tsuzuki turned his back at Hisoka and walked away.  
  
"What's the matter with you?"  
  
Hisoka called after Tsuzuki as he went back to get his things.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're. different. today."  
  
"I've always been like this. What's so different about it?"  
  
"No, I mean, you're acting weird."  
  
"Oh. I'm not. Are you angry with me?"  
  
Tsuzuki asked, looking at the sixteen years old boy, who was walking behind him, keeping up with his stride. Hisoka was wearing the school uniform. No matter what clothes you put on Hisoka, no matter how lame or simple, it always looks good on his delicate form. He still looks kawaii and young. He catches every girl's eyes whenever he walks by and wonders why Hisoka never paid attention to the opposite sex. maybe there was that time with Tsubaki. but the boy never talked about women. It's not as if Tsuzuki wants him to, but isn't it normal? Tsuzuki did. Maybe. some time ago.  
  
Tsuzuki looks ahead.  
  
"No, just irritated. Imagine me coming into the room drunk---"  
  
"I can't. You have low tolerance on---"  
  
Tsuzuki's humor had come back. Well his voice perked up a little, and his inu ears are starting to appear again.  
  
"Shut up. But are you sure you'll be able to teach?"  
  
Hisoka looked at the man's back as he fixed his red and silver tie.  
  
"I'm going to be fine, really."  
  
"If you say so."  
  
Tsuzuki sighed. He hid a smile.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing. I'm just a bit. Woozy."  
  
"That's it. Back to the---"  
  
"Cool down! I'll be okay!"  
  
Tsuzuki smiled at Hisoka who had a scowl on his face.  
  
"Just make sure. Or I'll do something you'll wish I won't."  
  
"Hai. Hai. By the way, did you read any of those magazines?"  
  
Tsuzuki peered at him. He was blushing slightly pink, his head bent and eyes on the ground.  
  
"I tried. But I couldn't relate to all the girl wearing skimpy skirts and shirts and the guys wearing rags as clothes."  
  
Tsuzuki stopped and pushed the elevator button to make it go up. He hid a wry smile as they waited.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hisoka's POV  
  
This is the school? This school is big. Where could my classroom be? I wonder. I mean, the halls are like, huge. I got lost at the second floor because there were lots of twists and turns, stairs and rooms. It's just three things: It's either I have a very bad sense of direction; I'm just nervous, or just plainly agitated because of the fact that I never wanted to stay in another room again full of students. I'm not in the mood to even see them. The third one seems to be reasonable.  
  
I looked at the piece of paper that was once straight before I clenched my fist. Hard.  
  
"My classroom should be. Here. Aha.  
  
I knocked. Teeth gritted, I placed a hand on the doorknob in front of me.  
  
I opened the door and the first thing I saw was an attractive-looking lady holding up two beakers.  
  
Chemistry.  
  
"Fashionably late? I think that only applies oon parties young man. You should be Kurosaki Hisoka."  
  
The lady drawled, spectacled eyes looking at me with boredom.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Very well. Come in. Class this is your new classmate. Please be nice to him, if you could just take out that trait form the bottoms of your hearts and restrain yourselves from eating him. Alive. As if I don't remind you guys all the time a new student comes in."  
  
"."  
  
I never said a word. I just looked at them as if they were the aliens that had just arrived. Dagger looks are necessary to keep nosey students off your back and not blowing your cover. I searched the room for Takenori. Bingo. He's seated at the second row, near the door.  
  
"Please sit down."  
  
I walked at the very back of the room, where a chair was waiting for my ass to sit on. There were two chairs, one next to the wondow, and the other near the aisle. I chose the one near the aisle, as because I did not think the sun would feel good on my skin.  
  
So, I marched. Dragging my feet and commanding it to proceed was very hard, for my mind and my feet had decided to take on the temptation to run away.  
  
"Hey you. Looking good."  
  
A girl, with short wavy hair and brown eyes winked at me. Yuck. Flirty. I did not reply. Better be safe. If I say thank you, I'll sound narcissistic and self-possessed. If I say buzz off, they'll gang on me. I do not want to hurt anyone on my first day of school.  
  
So? I twitched the corners of my mouth just a little higher than before.  
  
All the girls were meowing, purring and calling me. Well, the guys. They're saying hello. Though I really don't want to even hear a sound from them. And because of the stress Tsuzuki gave me last night, my barriers are quite low and I'm kind of having a hard time.  
  
A guy with jet-black hair, and black eyes that shone like the night grabbed my sleeve. I pulled on my sleeve and walked away.  
  
"Students." the teacher called out. The noise died down. "Mr. Yokohama. What're you doing again?" She sounded so immune to this that she was already bored of seeing this kind of thing.  
  
"Just stay on your kind, stay on your business, and stay away from my girl. Deal? Then we'll be friends." He smiled, his yellowish teeth showing.  
  
"I don't have plans. Besides, I did not ask your opinion, or your rules. Keep your hand off of me. Please."  
  
"You think you're so tough, huh?"  
  
He grabbed my collar. I just looked straight into his eyes, with no emotion.  
  
"Yokohama, sit down. You always threaten new students. Stop or else I'll suggest to your coach AGAIN that you be suspended from the next game."  
  
Exasperation was in the teacher's voice. Yokohama let go of my shirt.  
  
Very unruly kids. The class was whispering. I caught some words. "First guy I ever saw to look Yokohama-san straight in the eyes. You know what happens right?"--- "First guy to ever talk back to him."--- It seems as if I just picked up a fight with the bully.  
  
"Grrrr." Growled Yokohama when the teacher turned her back to write on the board. "I'll see you after class." He hissed.  
  
As I said, this was the bully. I could take him down, any day, any place, Football jock or not, he's still mortal. Then again, I could lose my job. If I could just defy him, I would. I'll give him a piece of my mind. I figured if other people's emotions had effects on me, why don't I reverse the process?  
  
I just hated jocks with lousy attitudes and very stupid personalities.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Second period came, third walked by. My head was still dull. Its either I didn't want to listen because I have been through this before, or its just that my head doesn't understand the subject. The first one is better. God, I've been through three years of highschool, give me a break. I was the one answering the questions for them, and they always looked at me incredulously. Only one guy didn't. That was Yokoham-san. If I could just slit his throat open and take out his vocal chords.  
  
Algebra came. It kept me busy for a while. The clock ticked slowly. I'm not sure if it was just my imagination or not. I looked at the clock at the very back of the classroom, hanging on the wall. 5 more minutes, then lunch is here. Salvation.  
  
There was a sudden knock on the door. Curious, I looked up. (More like instinctively.) The algebra teacher signaled for the class to go on with the seatwork. The algebra blocked a student form view, he gestured for him to come inside. No, it's a she. And She is not a student.  
  
She declined. Long brown hair with a tinge of blond and auburn curling softly, eyes a clear emerald green. There were no signs of her being unusual. She was actually.  
  
Pretty.  
  
Okay, she is beautiful. Fine.  
  
She has pale skin, just like porcelain. Actually, she looks like a doll. He r lips were a light shade of pink.  
  
Hmmm. Nice curving--- Hisoka! Snap out of it! Mind your own business. She is none of your business. Curves are just right. Guys were starting to hoot. She didn't mind them and kept her business with the teacher.. Her eyes. were empty though.  
  
There's nothing wrong with looking at the opposite sex, is there? These are one of those times I tried looking at women. Even in pictures. Wakaba and the others are different.  
  
I looked at my problem on the sheet of paper my hand was trying to write the answers on. The bell rang. Lunch is here. I'm saved except for the ton of assignments that awaits my return. I'll have to research again and compute and compute. I really need to get to school early tomorrow, better start with a clean record.  
  
I hope Tsuzuki won't be giving me an assignment.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuki's POV  
  
"So. guys. and girls, please remember to read a little and listen more. To me, that is."  
  
I am in my History class with the seventh graders, my second class. There was a knock on the door. The bell rang.  
  
"Well, there's the bell. As a new teacher, I won't give any assignments for the rest of the week. Class dismissed. Have a nice day."  
  
The class cheered.  
  
Hisoka came in. So he was the one knocking at the door. He looked as if he was ready to kill. His aura burned.  
  
"I am going to quit this case, if you don't fail this particular student, I will! If I or you can't I might do something he will wish I hadn't, so better move him away from me."  
  
"Whoa! Cool! What happened?"  
  
"This particular jock is getting on my nerves. No respect. No respect for older---"  
  
"You're actually admitting that you are old?"  
  
"No! Hey. are you trying desperately to piss me off?"  
  
Hisoka looked so cute when he's irritated. Yup, I was.  
  
"Iie. Continue."  
  
"Well, he warns me to generally stay away from his business and his girl, as if I want to hit on her. She was the one purring at me on second period."  
  
"So.?"  
  
I walked outside the door and followed the ever so furious Hisoka who walked swiftly, every stride thrust with anger. He explained what happened.  
  
"I talked back at him when he said that. You know me. Then yadda yadda yadda. Result? "You think you're so tough, huh? Grrr. I'll see you after class.""  
  
Hisoka mimicked with exaggeration. disgust exuding from his voice.  
  
"Well. what do you want me to do?"  
  
I looked at him. He was really pissed. This is his first day and he's starting to act like a kid and picks up a fight. Very un-Hisoka-like, but he still has his aggressive "I-don't care" attitude and spunk.  
  
"."  
  
I stared at him. I steered to the left to go to the cafeteria. He followed. He was very red in the face when I looked back at him, and was scowling. His aura was still burning fiery red. Meaning, stay away.  
  
"We can't do anything to him. That's going to be. wrong. 'Soka-chan, you're acting as if you don't know better. Act maturely. This is just a kid. You're a 23-yr.-old. He's just, what? 15? Don't sink to his level."  
  
"What about after class?"  
  
"Don't fight. I mean, face him, with confidence and don't do anything. Just talk."  
  
"Be a chicken then?"  
  
Hisoka whined. He was really peeved by this jock. But I can't do anything.  
  
"You are not a coward. But think, look, we'll get fired if you accidentally let loose your power on him. And I would definitely get killed again If I let loose Byakko or Suzaku on him."  
  
"."  
  
"Only cowards fight the weak. And those who does not want to fight."  
  
"Ahhh!!!"  
  
He stomped his feet. Sat down on a chair and continued to sulk.  
  
"Trust me on this."  
  
He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes and thick, lush lashes.  
  
He tried to smile.  
  
I grinned. Kawaii. Just kawaii.  
  
"You want cake?"  
  
Hisoka suggested.  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Clank. Thud.  
  
Creeeeaaal. Creeeaaak. Cla-thud.  
  
"You called?"  
  
Swish. Swish. Swish.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"."  
  
"You are going to move. Be closer. Be it."  
  
"."  
  
"Food?"  
  
"No thank you."  
  
"Found anything yet?"  
  
"None."  
  
"Seduce."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"How's your day going?"  
  
"Fine. But pissed."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I'd rather not talk about it."  
  
"Punch it. Shoot it."  
  
".Can't."  
  
"Jodan dake. I'm not serious."  
  
"May I go now?"  
  
"Yes. Be careful. Do not make a mistake. Keep your eyes open."  
  
"I know. I won't. I'll be."  
  
"Close the door. Do not be seen."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Au revoir."  
  
"Au revoir."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Tsuzuki's POV  
  
Run! Run! I'm going to be late for my next class! That's Hisoka's class. Apparently, Takenori Tsuneo is one of his classmates. Good. But if I get late, Hisoka's not going to be too happy about this. Besides, I want to get a good look at that jock.  
  
So?  
  
I just don't want to defy him, especially not today, and definitely not after that jock-thing. Though he really looks cute when pissed. As I ran through the hall, I sensed a strong wave of power emanating from somewhere. That made me stop on my tracks.  
  
I looked around.  
  
No one was there. The hall was empty. The teachers and students are in their classrooms, meaning I should be running faster. I can't teleport. I'm on Earth. In a school.  
  
A girl suddenly descended one of the side stairs, causing me to careen out of her way. She didn't flinch one bit. She just stood there and waited for me to avoid her. I sensed something wrong with her. Then that feeling vanished. Was Hisoka's power rubbing off on me?  
  
I skidded to a stop.  
  
Before I could even say sorry, she spoke.  
  
"No need to apologize. I know."  
  
She simply said. I saw her face switch from a smile to a little worried then back again. Maybe I was just imagining it, but she did emanate a strange aura.  
  
She's not even one of the students. I smiled at her and bid her good-by. Need to go to Hisoka's class. Now!  
  
A/N: Hello. Chapter 3 is here. Still trying to finish chapter four. I haven't finished the after school meeting with the jock. Still fixing parts. BTW I'm writing a fanfic on Ayashi no Ceres, please read it and please be kind to give reviews! It really perks me up! Your comments and suggestions are welcome to my humble mind.  
  
P.S. Please send reviews about this chapter! Please! I'm calling out to my onii-chan Czyrus!!! Email me at ai_kasunagi_13@yahoo.com or chaos_striker_17@yahoo.com or shampoo_17@ranmamail.com or aki_fire_28@otakumail.com . Same goes to you guys! The readers! I'm a lonely person! Wahhh!  
  
P.S.2 Thanks guys. MUUUUAAAHHH (wet kisses.) ^.^  
  
P.S.3 Please don't kill me. 


	5. Every little thing

How hard could it be? 

Chapter 4: Every little thing 

Kiyomi22: Ahhh! What a heartwarming comment! Thank you, thank you… 

**Not so innocent bystander: **Hmm… Actually, I have found that girl's name form one of my scratch papers… So that problem is fixed. Anyway, thanks for the review. I would be glad to look at your fanfic but as of now, I'm trying to wrestle with curfew… ^_^ Ja, ne?

**A/N:** This chapter might not be that good… Please do not kill me. ***

**A/N:** Chapter 3: Defy you- Offspring Chapter 4: Every little thing: Dishwalla ***

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine. Please do not kill me. ^_^*

Chapter 4: Every little thing 

Hisoka's POV

I almost used a fuda on that--- that--- ass! He really makes me run after his blood. It was a VERY good thing that I have successfully palliated the intensity of my ire. Thank God. At least I could sack out later with my conscience guiltless.

He approached a while ago, telling me, "It's time." And dragged me to the school grounds out of my seat in the library at around 3:30 pm. Right now, he's jabbing right at me; me, on the other hand, is eluding his weak attacks. I might be underestimating him and might have some very good punches… If you call his mere movement of the arms punching… so I'm ready just in case. Just in case.

"Stay out of this guys!" He looked at his teammates, all ready to tackle me down. "I can handle this myself."

"Come on! Why--- aren't--- you--- trying--- to--- hit--- me?!" He asked, in between punches. 

"Because. I if I do, I might just knock you off, dead cold."

I'm serious! I figured out just a week ago, that if other people's feelings have an effect on my system, why couldn't I use my feelings to send it out as an offense? Because I know that people feel other's emotions even though they are not empathic. It's a natural thing. I might accidentally hit him with one of my spells… or worse, a curse. I know a few, so if I suddenly burst out, I might get demoted… Worse, expelled. (I'm sounding like Hermione Granger here… am I not?)

"Then why don't you? Or are you trying to make up an excuse for your lame fighting skills?"

"Believe me, you don't want me to fight you."

"All talk, no work! Just do it! Asshole!"

"I might be called the coward if I do."

He looked at me, totally confused.

"Wouldn't that be the other way around?"

He paused to kick me, aimlessly. People have surrounded us and were quietly listening while we fought. Or at least, while he desperately tried to hit me, I desperately wanted to hit me. Even just once.

"No."

"Why is that?"

"Because only those who fight the WEAK are COWARDS." 

I made sure to emphasize those two words. It took him some time to digest what I just said, that he stood there, looking at me as if I just said something in Spanish. The others were also looking at me, thinking. I let my barrier down a little, trying to feel their emotions: Confused. But only one girl got the message positively. She was grinning.

"Why you fucking little bitch!"

I think he took it negatively; misunderstood what I was trying to say… He attacked all so suddenly that I was almost hit. Almost. His fist grazed a part of my arm. I saw Tsuzuki in the crowd as I wheeled around to dodge his outstretched arm. The students didn't notice that a teacher was in their vicinity. Tsuzuki was just watching. He did shake his head about my statement, but he had this smile that was either amused or…

I suddenly fell on my back. Gasps.

His fist didn't do much damage on my chest and neither did the force of his punch. What made me fall was the intensity of his emotions. In the corner of my eye, Tsuzuki flinched.

This imbecile, impersonating a jock, was laughing. I stayed on the ground until he turned his back on me and rejoiced. Laugh all you want. Ha. His emotions weren't that extreme. He's just stupid enough to give me time to regain myself. I stood up swiftly, and when he turned around, I hit him on the nose.

It was instinct. What could I do? I was planning to just stand up and laugh with him. But my hand punched him instead. I was planning to tell him off and explain my statement… Subconscious took over me for a while… 

Guilty still, I guess.

He was on the ground. Dead cold. Knocked out. Uh-oh… First day of school, first day of our case and I hit a high school kid.

The crowd cheered. First time to ever hit him, I guess, and first time to ever see him on the ground, knocked out by a 'weak' guy.

Tsuzuki ran to me, did a quick memory-relinquishing spell, picked up the jock and grabbed me by the waist and teleported us to the infirmary. With one very quick and smooth move.

"…"

I sat quietly on the sofa and looked outside the window. The students that surrounded us earlier were talking to each other, asking what they were doing there and where are the two guys who were supposed to knock each other's winds out.

"Hey."

I looked up. Tsuzuki sat down beside me.

"Hey." I casually said, looking away.

"When I said that you should talk to him and tell him that only cowards fight the weak, did you understand what I meant?"

"Of course I did. What're you thinking? I'm not as stupid like him. He was the one who took it negatively and chose to fight more. Look what happened."

Tsuzuki smiled an uneasy one. Not sure of what to do or say.

"Thanks anyway."

I fixed my gaze on him again. He looked so surprised of what I just said. Its not that I don't really say thank you or something, I just don't say it all the time… ^_^*

"Oh… 'Bout what?"

"Helping me out earlier."

"Hmmm… Thank me over cake, will you please?"

The inu was back. And still had a sense of humor and hyperactive genki-ness.

"Oh no you don't. You will not touch my card, or my wallet."

The inu whimpered on my feet. Well, I must say that his acting improved and that his big puppy eyes really made you feel guilty for not saying 'ok' to his request…

"But I can add a few more pieces to the usual number of doughnuts you consume every morning---"

His eyes brightened.

"---But because you came late and drunk last night, you still get half a dozen."

His ears drooped.

"Thanks anyway." He smiled.

You can't argue with it. He looks so kawaii. Makes you wanna give him a dozen more doughnuts. But he did what has been done… Oh well.

The nurse came out from behind one of the curtains that hid the kid from view.

"He's going to be fine." The nurse said. "What happened?"

"Fell from the stairs."

Tsuzuki winked at me.

"Oh… Well, you could leave him now."

"Thank you."

I stood up and went outside the door, and into the hall.

"'Soka-chan! Wait up!"

"I'm headed for the dorm."

"Do you even know where it is?"

I stopped.

"…No."

Tsuzuki chuckled. "Come on."

* * * *

Knock. Knock.

"Come in."

"How's _it_?"

"Fine. Might put up a fight though."

"What's my job for then?"

"Ooooh… Right. But you do it by yourself. Nobody can and will."

"Just prepare the things we need."

"One slight problem."

"What is it?"

"There might be some--- you know what…"

"You keep an eye for them, then."

"All right! Thanks!"

"Just do it discreetly… Okay?"

"Mm-hmmm!" (Nods.)

Door slams close.

* * * *

Tsuzuki's POV

(Back at the hotel.)

Yoshi! Another day completed! Thank goodness Hisoka's not angry with me. I am definitely sure that he did not hear me say I love you last night. Good. No need to go to Tatsumi today. Or tomorrow. Or---yawn!

Hisoka really knocked that jock off his feet and really meant what he said. He can really knock anybody down, dead cold.

I put a pillow over my head as I laze down on my bed. Time to let my head ease. Teaching can be quite strenuous. A distant ringing echoed through the room. Was that the phone?

I lifted the pillow. RRRIIIINGGG!

It is the phone.

I stood up and looked for it. Where is it? Oh. So that's where it is: Under Hisoka's beddings lying forgotten on the floor.

"Hello?"

The line was busy. That was odd. The caller hung up on me.

Sigh.

I let myself fall on the bed a closed my eyes. I just hope Hisoka's going to be fine. Every little thing about him makes me wanna hug him close right now, whisper sweet nothings in his ear. I love him so. Maybe time will tell. Time will decide when he will be ready.

Every little thing he does concerns me… Whether he might get hurt or not… I worry. Every little detail of his face makes me wanna touch it and run my fingers down the delicate skin of his body. Every little sound he makes, makes me turn around and check up on him. I might be out of my mind.

I am going insane. Maybe not. But I love him so… That's what counts. That's all I need to know.

Good night dear world. God, please take care of my Hisoka for me…

* * * *

Morning.

Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep beep beep. Beep beep bee---crash.

Groan.

"What the--- 7:30 am?!" Hisoka screamed.

He had overslept! His class starts at 8:00 am and he just woke up. He usually wakes up an hour before he needs to leave or go to the office and---

"Stupid alarm clock." Hisoka rushes to the showers, towel, and uniform in his arms. He opens the door and runs.

15 minutes later, he emerges form the bathroom, towel wrapped around his hair, and runs back to his room, grabs his things and before descending the stairs, he takes off the towel and brushes his hair.

He still reached hi first class in time to see Ms.- to drool-over-lady-teaching-Chemistry-class.

Yokohama was the first one to greet him as he sat down.

"Well hello… I don't know what happened yesterday, on why we weren't able to fight… but I heard that you did something to me."

Hisoka just looked at Yokohama. Yokohama had a bandage over his nose.

"It seems that you found me yesterday. The nurse said you and a teacher found me when I fell down the stairs."

"So?"

"Well… I guess… I owe you. But you still owe me a fight!"

"Yokohama, sit down or else I'm going to fail you in my class and ask your coach to suspend you from your next game!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes. He opened a notebook and started to jot down the lectures and the formulas the teacher was writing on the board. A few minutes later, he felt as if someone was watching him… Or them…

Two eyes were indeed searching the classroom, and Hisoka felt its presence. He looked around. No one was there.

But what Hisoka did not see, was a pair of blue skies, curious as it is, hiding in the shadows…

"Kurosaki, please tell us the chemical make up of this particular object."

Hisoka looked at the teacher. He then stood up and explained, but his senses aware of the presence of this said entity. He finished, sat down and continued to search the room. After a few minutes, he gives up, convinces himself that it was just his imagination.

But the blue orbs kept on staring… (Aki: It's creeping me out also… Brrr…)

* * * *

Second period.

_"Good morning guys." _The teacher greeted them as he entered the room at 9:00 am.

The class automatically stood up. The students were obviously surprised to see a new teacher casually greet them in English. "A new teacher. Again." Whispers reached Hisoka's ears.

_"As you can see, I am a new teacher here." _The teacher flipped his long hair, the color of dark chocolate, over his shoulder, smiling at the stunned students. He chuckled.__

_"Come on, you can sit down."_ The teacher sat on the table.  _"So, I want to know your names. Oops. Sorry." _The teacher cleared his throat and said again. "Sorry about that. I keep on forgetting. Please tell me your names."

One girl, stood up and gladly introduced herself. Then another, and another, and another student introduced his or herself. The girls were looking at him with desire for his lush lips…

The teacher was undeniably beautiful. A biseinen… That teaches English and knows 7 languages… And will teach English class at their school… I could just melt.

Hisoka's turn was up. The class looked at him, expecting him to say something.

He let out an exasperated sigh, and said: "Kurosaki Hisoka. 16 yrs. Old. New student." And sat down again.

"Thank you. Now, it is my turn to introduce myself." He stood up and walked around the room, his hair trailing behind him as if the wind blew through it every time he walked. Every little thing about him was fascinating in the eyes of Hisoka's classmates, but he did not see any reason to adore the man.

"I am Kori Anderson. Obviously, am not pure Japanese. I will be teaching English and French. Well, my mother is purely Japanese, father an American with a bit of French in his blood. I was born there, in France, and grew up half my life in Provence but I lived my thirteen years here."

Seeing the class' attention on him, he continued to walk about, his green eyes searching each of the students' face. He smiled.

"Questions?"

"How old are you sensei?" Yuka the black-haired girl next to Yokohama the stupid jock's Miki asked. Hisoka rolled his eyes. What a question to ask an English teacher. If Hisoka were Yuka, he would've asked something related to the subject.

"Guess."

"19?"

"Too young."

The class started saying numbers.

16, 19, 34, 33, 45, even 50 was in the list of numbers. The teacher laughed.

"23."

"You look like you're just 16 or 17!" Yuka said. Hisoka had to admit it. He is a biseinen. Though he looked out the window, he did notice the sensei's face…

"Sensei---"

"Please call me Kori."

"Kori-san,"

"Just Kori."

"Kori-sempai---" Kori smiled despite the –sempai. "--- will the lessons be hard?" Hisoka heard one guy ask.

"Not exactly."

Hisoka decided to not listen anymore.

Again, the feeling of being watched crept over Hisoka's senses. He looked around once more. A flash of blue disappeared from the shadows outside the corridor. He watched the hall out the window. The eyes were gone. But he was sure there was a pair of blue eyes somewhere near the water fountain in the corner under the stairs…

And as Hisoka looks away and fixes his gaze upon the teacher again, the eyes open up… staring at a particular person… and that is not Hisoka…

* * * *

The sun is burning that afternoon at lunch. Hisoka heaved a big sigh. "Tsuzuki… Where are you?" He searched the cafeteria, the library, the infirmary, the computer lab, and the science lab… almost everywhere. But he couldn't find the inu.

Hisoka walked the school grounds. He finally sat down under a tree and propped a magazine open. Yes, a magazine that Tsuzuki had given him two days ago.

His face was looking okay at first… But when he reached the other pages, he slammed it shut. He let out a sigh. He closed his eyes and tried not to think.

A few minutes later, he heard a scream. His eyes open. Reflex action is a very wonderful thing that God gave us. His worked pretty well. He had outstretched his arms just in time to catch a little girl that fell from the tree where he was sitting under.

A pair of orbs that reflected the sky above stared at him. "I'm sorry…"

Hisoka let her down. "What were you doing up this tree anyway?"

"I was… I was reading and when I stood up, I lost my balance and fell." The black-haired, blue-eyed grade school kid said.

"Girls like you shouldn't be up there." Hisoka said, feeling like a big brother.

"I'm sorry… I really needed to go somewhere I can call my own…"

Hisoka couldn't help but feel a little… pity on the kid. She must be a new kid.

"Are you a new student?"

"Hai… Sempai, I'm sorry…"

"What's your name?" Hisoka brushed off some leaves on the kid's braided locks.

"Anderson… Claire Anderson…" The kid fixed her uniform.

"Anderson?" Hisoka's English teacher is named Anderson.

"Yes. I have an onii-chan here! His name is---"

"Kori Anderson. AM I right?"

"Hai!!! He's my brother! How do you know him, ---?"

"He's my teacher. My name is Kurosaki Hisoka."

"Ah… Hisoka-sempai… Thank you…" Claire said. "But how am I going to get my book up there? I can't climb again… My leg hurts…"

"I'll go get it." (Aki: Aww… Hi-chan is so sweet…)

Hisoka climbed the tree with ease and brought down the book. "Here you go."

"Arigato, Hisoka-sempai!" She clasped two little hands on the book and started to walk to the playground. But she stopped to bend forward and check up on her leg. "Ow…"

Hisoka scooped her up in his arms. "I'll bring you to the infirmary. Whether you like it or not, you have to let the nurse look at it." He smiled. (Aki: Aww… How adorable… Ite! Ow!)

"… Thank you…" Claire said, giving Hisoka a hug.

"Do you have any more siblings here?"

"Just Kori-chan…"

First floor, second floor, third floor… Infirmary.

Hisoka settled the kid on a bed and called the doctor.

"Arigato semapi…"

"You're welcome." Hisoka smiled at the kid.

* * * *

Meanwhile… Somewhere in JuuOhChou…

"WHAT?!" Exclaimed a shocked Tsuzuki. "Can you please tell me again what this is all about?"

"Tsuzuki, what's gotten into you? It's just a mistake. Watari didn't know… We didn't know…" Tatsumi tried to explain the folder's content. Tsuzuki was called from his class earlier by Tatsumi, asking him to come to the office because of some change of plans.

"But…But…" Tsuzuki said. He looked at the folder once more and sighed.

"I'm sorry, I know you're taking this case seriously and---" Watari was cut off.

"It's not because you made a mistake Watari--- I'm sorry for blowing off like that… It's just that…"

"What?" Tatsumi asked the man before him, blue eyes full of curiosity.

Tsuzuki sighed.

"We were mislead… This assassin made us think that it's Takenori… But it's not him he's after." Watari said.

"Well… I need to think of a way to tell Hisoka about this." Tsuzuki said.

"Explain." Tasumi said. "Over tea, of course. And you too, Watari-kun."

Watari blushed at the –kun but hid it from Tsuzuki.

* * * *

Hisoka finished the day, stressed. Well, because of schoolwork. This school assigned few, yet hard assignments and even Hisoka has a hard time doing it.

He retired in his dorm room at around 4:30. He ascended the stairs of the west wing where the dormitories were located. He marched until he arrived at room 301.

"Salvation." Hisoka murmured. He opens it. He was surprised to see a folder on his bed. 

It was from Tsuzuki.

He opens the folder. On the first page, he read off  "Case information." With Tsuzuki's handwriting at the bottom saying:

'Soka-chan,

Please do not kill me, or Watari… There had been slight changes and this is not my fault. Gomen…

Tsuzuki Asato

"What is this…" Hisoka flipped the page and read. When he arrived at the third page, he screamed.

No, not in pain, or gladness, he screamed because of anger.

* * * *

That night, Tsuzuki kept on thinking about Hisoka. He doesn't know if he'll be able to taste another doughnut in his life again tomorrow… He was sure that anybody would be outraged to find out that…

The phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Tsuzuki! What is the meaning of this?" Hisoka's voice was furious, that even Tsuzuki could feel the flames from his spirit.

"Gome ne… I didn't know also… we were tricked…"

"No, I will not do this! Never! No!" Hisoka slammed the phone.

Tsuzuki settled the receiver on its hook and sighed.

"Yare yare desu ne…" He murmured. He tried top sleep.

"God, please help…"

* * * *

Midnight.

The windows were open; the moon's pale light crept along the features of the living soul resting on its bed.

The covers lay forgotten on the dusty floor of the chamber, the lights gone and the noises fade into the coldness and stillness of the evening.

Solitude.

The wind blows through the fabric of silk that covers the delicate skin, flawless as it is, on the body of the youth that has been engulfed by its own mind. The virus crept into its system and poisoned it, making it see what it has been fearing and what it has been afraid to do, showing the past that still haunts the cavern of despair it calls its mind.

It writhes in pain. Hair tangled and strewn over its sheets, scattered on its own body. Its features suddenly contort; it is suffering from its visions, a dream, illusion, whim, a fantasy… a brutal version of these…

A nightmare.

It tries to scream; yet its voice seems to be drowned in its own spirit. It is trapped inside its own maze.

Its arms keep on thrashing, but the mortals do not hear a sound, for the entity could not scream. Its voice is drowned.

Tears spill form its closed eyes, its breathing becomes heavy, warm… and it cries, and it cries, but its sobs still unheard, for it is just a mere echoing sound that can be only heard inside its own mind…

And at last, it find the opening, and it lets it lets its voice out, screams… it bellows the pain and the suffering… it shrieks and wails its grief into the still air.

It grasps at the air, yet there was no one there, afraid to open its eyes, afraid to see the nightmare… the living nightmare, afraid to see the blood in its hands…

* * * *

The doors flung open, one by one. The people came out of their rooms to find the source of the screams. They arrive at the room. Yet they cannot come in. They open the door to see a horrible and pitiful sight.

A tangle of brown, blond hair, a delicate skin bleeding under the light of the pale moon judging its living days; and all they could do is watch the creature writhe and scratch and hurt itself.

Struggling through the sea of people, one man swept the carpet as if he was flying, rushing to the side of the creature. It draws it close, requesting the people to retreat. Only one girl stayed to watch, tears falling, trying to remain its composure, and finally retreats into its own chamber.

The man embraces the creature, restraining it from hurting it self more. He cries with it. It is in agony. The sobs finally disperse.

He fixes his gaze on its face. Pity, love, care clearly shown over its features… He tightens his grip. The breathing steadies… It's whimpering disperses… He warms the coldness of the youth in his arms. He soothes the pain. The thrashing arms fall on his side, embracing him. The two stayed like that underneath a tangle of sheets and hair, the wind blowing through the windows, caressing their bodies; and he tightens his grip even more.

He rocks the youth back and forth, mother-like, and tries to let it sleep again.

It sighs. And at last, it falls into its slumber. It's suffering has ended again.

The light of the moon shone on them. And he hears an echoing sound.

_"Thank you."_

The words echoed through his head, but it did not pass through his ears. It was not said with any voice. But through the heat of the entity gave out.

"Thank you…" 

"You're welcome." The man said.

~To be continued~

**A/N:** Hey peeps! Yoshi! Chapter 4 finished! Thanks for your reviews! I hope to hear from you guys again! Any comments are accepted.

**A/N:** I might not be able to write in a few days… I'll be uploading it very soon. Till then! Ja!

**P.S.** Please do not kill me. ^_^*


	6. Broadway

**How hard could it be?**

****

**Chapter 5: Broadway**

Morning.

Tsuzuki walked to Hisoka's dorm room that morning. Its already 8:00 am and he hasn't seen the green-eyed shinigami since breakfast. He usually gets food with him… Yesterday he knows Hisoka woke up late. Reasonable enough. At last he arrives on the third landing of the building.

You can't blame Hisoka for acting this way though. After seeing the change of information on this kind of case, anybody in his position would be outraged.

"He might still be furious about the changes…" Tsuzuki mumbled.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Tsuzuki heard a scrambling noise, then a thud.

"What?" Hisoka's voice groaned from behind the door.

"Its 8 am. What're you still doing there? Do you have any plans of going to your classes today?"

"No."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Trying to calm myself."

"Why?"

"I might strangle him to death…"

"But why?"

"I will not do any services for a creature like him." Hisoka stubbornly said.

"You know, it's hard to talk when there's a door in between."

Hisoka opened the door. It seems as if he was halfway to his class when he decided not to go. He still had his polo on, but had changed into a pair of jeans.

Tsuzuki walked inside the room.

"Why? Yokohama's not that bad… Takenori just got mixed up… Sorry… All of us didn't know… Come on… Try."

Hisoka closed the door and flopped on the bed, head first into the pillow.

"… Yokohama is not getting any help from me…"

"'Soka-chan, this isn't like you… this isn't you…"

"No. No. No! And that's final! No. No. No. No. No. No. No." The boy's muffled words came emerging from the pillow.

"Come. On---" Tsuzuki grabbed Hisoka's left arm and pulled. Hisoka pulled back. Tsuzuki tried and they had a small tug-o-war fight. Tsuzuki gave up and sat down the youth's side.

"Why."

Tsuzuki looked around the room as he waited for an answer. The room was half messy, half tidy. Hisoka's luggage was neatly placed in a corner, but his study table and coffee table near the balcony was… quite untidy. His books were stacked hastily, in a pile near the chair, which was full of paper. And by the looks of it, if he tried really hard, he could turn the whole place like the blonde's lab in JuuOhChou… (Back in JuuOhChou, the blond sneezed, causing his paper works to fly in different directions.)

"Because."

"Because what?"

"Because I said so."

"Sigh." Tsuzuki let himself fall beside Hisoka on the pillow where his head was burrowed in.

They stayed like that for a while.

"Ne, Hisoka…"

"Hmmm…?" Hisoka's voice came floating sleepily, exhausted. He had only managed to answer the man with a distant 'Hmmm…'

Tsuzuki looked at him and smiled. "Did you stay up late for your assignments?"

"Mm-hmmm."

"Go on and sleep…"

Hisoka turned his head towards Tsuzuki and opened one sleepy eye. He grinned, and fell asleep again.

Tsuzuki traced the boy's face with loving, amethyst eyes, and smiled contentedly. The windows were wide open, the wind blowing through the room.

Hisoka's hair ruffled a little.

The sky was a perfect blue, and the sun was burning bright. Tsuzuki wishes he could stay with the boy like that forever, and just look at his lush lips, his delicate porcelain-like skin. The sweet smell of his hair, the long lashes, the peaceful composure that always rested on his face when he sleeps, this he cannot let pass. He longed for this. All his life, he longed for this.

'All my life…' Tsuzuki thought.

He was like a child, sleeping under a blanket of blue, after retiring from a day of play. All his life, Tsuzuki had longed for something like this…

Tsuzuki brushed the youth's golden locks out of his face and closed his eyes. His class could wait. The whole damn world could wait. He just wanted to savour this moment with Hisoka…

"'Soka-chan…" Tsuzuki whispered. The boy's steady breathing answered him back, assuring him that he was asleep. Still.

"I love you… 'Soka-chan…" Tsuzuki fell into a slumber, with his most cherished person beside him. 

_'The world can wait.'_ Tsuzuki thought.

_'The whole world can wait…'_

_'The world…'_

_'…can wait…'_

* * * *

Tung-tung-tung-tung. Tung-tung-tung-tung.

"All Passengers of Flight 214 please proceed to the boarding area. Thank you." 

_(English… not Jap, English.)_

_"I hate him."_

_"You can't do anything though. If you kill him, you're going to die anyway."_

_"Ha. Ha. Ha. What a way to cheer me up."_

_"Chill out… So what's up with last night?"_

_"The usual."_

_"Oh. Sorry."_

_"Nah. I'm fine."_

_"You call your bruises 'fine'?"_

_"Yeah… So?"_

_"Nothing. I was expecting something more like… 'Oh my Lord! It was painful!' or 'Shit it was horrible!' But no… You still say you're fine even though you're bleeding already. Or staggering. Or choking. Or barely breathing."_

_"…It's the truth…"_

_"Truth my ass."_

_"With a pistol, a rifle, or a machine gun?"_

_"No guns, please. Just knives."_

_"Ooh... How long? Is twelve inches enough?"_

_"… Quite."_

_"Guys. Come on. Lets go. Its time."_

_"When are we coming back?"_

_"In a week or two maybe. After this matter, we shall come back."_

_"Waah! What about…"_

_"He'll be fine. We need at least one person to keep an eye around here."_

_"Ha. Ha. Told you so."_

"Urusai! If you weren't my--- stop it!."__

_"Ow."_

_"Stop it or else I'll make you---"_

_"Ah! Let's go…"_

_"But—But---"_

_"Never mind it lets go."_

_"My--- my favorite…"_

_"There're lots of those when we get there! A whole storeroom."_

_"Great!  I'll have a new one, I'll have a new one…!"_

_"You two better fix up your things next time. K might blow a fuse again."_

_"Very funny."_

_"Will you be coming with us though?"_

(Suitcases heaved upon a trolley.)

_"Unfortunately no."_

"Doshite?! Aww… come with us…"

_"Can't. Go on! GO to the plane… You guys might be left behind!"_

_"Bye-bye!"_

_"Take care!"_

_"Bye. Take care of yourselves..."_

"Ja-kio-tsukete--- Ite! Nande?! You always---"

_"English, dear, English. Practice makes perfect… Remember?"_

_"Oh. Right.  Bye-bye!"_

The passengers board their seats, the luggage stowed away; the plane is starting to taxi… and off it goes.

_(Aki: A new land to encounter something they would not expect to happen… Another city will be tormented again. But only I have the knowledge of it's future. Evil laughter)_

*  *  *  *

Hisoka opens his eyes. He must've fallen asleep when Tsuzuki left. He rolled on his back and faced the sky. He glanced at the clock.

1:00 pm.

End of lunch period.

He dressed into his uniform again and decided to go to his class… Tsuzuki's class is History. AT least, Yokohama Reiji is not around, because of different time schedules.

A few minutes later, he reaches his classroom, and opens the door, just in time to see Tsuzuki order the students to take out their assignments.

"Ah! Hisoka-san, are you feeling better?"

The class turned all eyes on him.

"… Yeah…"

"Good! I need your paper work too." He reached out a hand.

Hisoka handed him his homework and sat down on his usual chair. The air was cool. There was nothing wrong inside the classroom, nor outside. But, just like yesterday, there was this sensation that somebody was watching over them. Somewhere…

Hisoka could feel two eyes searching the room. He let his shield down a little to feel its emotions to find out where it is. But he could not see it. He could not sense it. For now, it is gone. It must've seen Hisoka looking for him, or whatever it is, also.

_In the shadows, there is nothing._

Hisoka went back to listening to Tsuzuki's lesson and rested his head sleepily on his right hand, his elbow on the armrest.

_Where the light lies, it hides._

Yokohama was not in Hisoka's class. He suddenly remembered. Hisoka stood up.

"Can I be excused, _sir_?"

"Yes."

'I'll go find Yokohama…' Hisoka whispered as he passed Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki nodded his head. He understood the look on Hiska's face.

'Take care.' Tsuzuki whispered back.

_In the darkness, it is safe._

Hisoka ran. He searched for Yokohama. His tension high, adrenaline pumping through his veins, heart beating in his ears, he searched for the kid.

At last, He arrives at the football field. He puts his hands on his knees and breathes heavily. He was so worried.

Wait a minute.

_He _was worried? Hisoka couldn't believe it. He was practically worried for the guy. Well… It was his job anyway. He can't let anymore killings happen… especially to the ones as young as he was when he died.

_Because in the light, every thing fades._

Hisoka sits in one of the bleachers and watches. He looked around for any signs of danger. He better not be seen by Yokohama, or else, he'll be in trouble. He wasn't afraid of getting beat up. He was afraid of getting fired--- by his boss.

And in the light, the eyes stay. It watches. It knows who to look out for. It is undetected. It is unseen. It has masked its true identity.

The question is--- the question to be asked--- is… _WHO._

_And it can be deceiving as the lights on stage._

_For life is like Broadway._

_Life is like a play._

_It has a story._

_It ends in tragedy._

_There are those who 'play'._

_There are those who 'direct'._

_There are those who are 'it'._

_There are elements._

_There are truths:_

_Poison is unseen._

_Danger lurks everywhere._

_Evil is within anything._

_A weapon can be undetected._

_And possibilities are there._

_It goes in circles._

_Drama, humor, angst, these are present in this play._

_There are also things to remember._

_In plays, everything ends, with everything alive._

_It has scripts._

_But in our play there isn't any._

_We do what we have to do._

_It has curtain calls._

_But this does not._

_Real life does not._

_Reality can be as cruel as it can be._

_In reality, there are those who 'play'._

_There are those who 'direct'._

_This is who we are, child._

_The one, who falls, is the 'it'._

_And death is always ahead of you._

_This is what you are._

_You 'direct' the show._

_You 'direct' when death strikes._

_It looks you in the face and obeys you._

_That is how we were meant to be._

_Angels or Devils, I don't know._

_But because the characters are selfish,_

_They do anything for themselves._

_We are then directed to 'direct' the show and mislead the 'it'._

_The ones who direct us are the ones who 'play'._

_It is because of one thing._

_They play for generally one thing._

_Greed._

_And so we are here._

_This is what we do._

_We diminish and live._

_That is true._

_We exterminate, in other words, kill._

_But it is a job._

_A living._

_Life._

_This cannot be changed._

_-To kill, so as not to be killed-_

_We kill to live._

_We live to kill._

_This is how it is played:_

_-To strike without sound._

_-To tread as softly like the shadows._

_-To talk without words._

_-To kill without force._

_-To be invisible when visible._

_-To never be gullible._

_But there is only one conclusion, only one thing to be kept in mind._

_Never. Trust. Anyone._

_For a play, is just a play?_

_Yes, a play is just a play, and cannot be anything else. _

_Characters are paid, and live._

_Our chances are thin._

_And reality and fantasy is as different as night and day._

_This is reality._

_And can never be a play._

_Learn these words well. _

 ~To be continued~

**A/N**: Broadway- Goo Goo Dolls. Angel or devils- Dishwalla.

**A/N: **I haven't checked reviews. For the last time I checked it, there were only three. I don't have time so maybe I'll read reviews if there's any change in its number. Thanks anyway!

**P.S.** I love you guys. ^_^

**P.S.2** Just do not kill me. Please. ^_^*


	7. There is only you

**How hard could it be?**

****

**Kyo-kun: **Kelly-sama, oh thank you!Waaaah!  Chibi neko author kneeling, both hands clasped in front of her big brown, watery eyes, ears erect, tail wagging ever so gladly So nice, Kelly-chan… Thank you, thank you, and thank you! I can't say anything else but 'thank you' raised to the nth power! A-R-I-G-A-T-O!!!

Aki: Well, hello guys!!! It's the 26th of November! Yey! The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I am here bringing you the continuation of my story!!! Yippee! Hula dances all around the room To all of you, I am so thankful for having you guys read and endure the story's pacing, plotting and really poor story line… Hysterical laughter And please excuse my sickness… I forgot to take my… Uhm… daily dose of… Milk. Again… She hula dances all around the room, while laughing hysterically Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha!--- choke--- clears throat --- hahhahahhahhahhahaha!

Kori: Please excuse my dear friend over here… My niece forgot to bring her a glass of her… depressant… her milk. She usually goes wild and hysterical after drinking a cup or even a sip of coffee, which she was offered and unsupervised, she took on the temptation, and there you have it. One crazed author… Who wants to pair me--- mmmph!

Aki: Good thing I recovered. Thank you Kori… Ahem. I shall make no risks of letting **any** information out regarding the outcome of my 'story'…. Again. I apologize for… um… not taking my milk. Thank you. Till then! Au revoir!

Kori: Apparently he is in a bag, with a gag over his mouth, arms and legs tied

Aki: Oh yeah… I forgot… I was supposed to tell you guys about Kori's background in chapter 5… But my plans backfired, because, again, three mugs of coffee lay empty beside my bed the morning I woke up after typing my… story. I am very sorry. Truly sorry indeed. chibi neko mode, gasping for breath as the side effects of milk slowly sink in her system… Too much milk cause me… insomnia, by the way… SO the next day, I woke up, very late for school, and was not able to type the poor man's background, yet again.

**Warning: **Please be alarmed. The characters you think about may not be the characters I am thinking about. The story may not be the way you expect it to be… I warn you about the foreboding dangers that lie ahead… Hahahaha… Evil laughter

**For your Information, dear readers:**

****

There was a study, that milk is more effective on making you stay awake, than coffee. While the effects of caffeine is different from milk, it said to be much healthier to be taken in the morning. Gone are the thoughts of "milk is fattening…" You can stay awake and (on very special situations, mine for example) be healthy at the same time. You burn the calories and fat that you get from milk as you work through the rest of the day. ^_^

Milk is very essential to our development. It gives us calcium to avoid bone deficiencies like those said in commercials… I don't bother with their names. All I know is that I drink milk. Heheheheh. (Hysterical laughter) ahem.

Thank you for reading (if you did) my (very useless, I think) information.

**Trivia:**

Tea burns calories too, you know. Drink green tea… But I suggest oolong, for it burns calories faster. In three weeks, with exercise and the right amount of tea, you'll be thin… I guarantee you my… Better cancel that one though… I might die after three weeks from now. ^_^

~*~

**Chapter 6**

**There is only you**

**~*~**

DEDICATED TO MY LOVING AND EVER SO CARING SEMPAI… The ever so astonishingly irresistible  cough * cough yet very *ahem* snobbish Duo-chan who really dislikes Yaoi… And my ever so loving brother whom I really am not related to… Onii-chan Czyrus… ARIGATO!!!****

~*~

**Chapter 6**

**There is only you**

**~*~**

… JuuOhChou…

"Feeling the wind blowing today, I can't seem to think straight."

"Hmmm…" A brown-eyed Watari said as he sat beside the biseinen drinking his tea under a sakura tree outside the office walls. "Indeed…"

"Sigh."

"Mah… Tatsumi…"

"Yes?"

"Do you… Um… Do you think… Tsuzuki and… um… Hisoka are all right?"

"They'll be fine…" Tatsumi said, gazing into the distance. As Watari looked at him, he could feel his cheeks burn. He really hasn't looked at Tatsumi up close that much, and he couldn't help thinking that… that…

Tatsumi looks so… handsome… mysterious… His blue yes so… captivating…

"I mean, Hisoka's going to be outraged…" Watari tried to look away, but his eyes were glued to the secretary's face … He wondered how subtle his lips were if it'll ever land on his own…

"Hmmm…?"

"I said… You're not listening." Yutaka glared at the man who had the cup of tea poised in front of his lips, not bothering to drink from it.

"Oh. Sorry. I couldn't help it. This day is so… so… serene."

"I agree."

Watari closed his eyes. The wind blew through his hair, making him shiver involuntarily. The soft rays of the sun falling on his face, caressing it passionately with its warmth as the blossoms flew through the air. Feeling the solitude resting over them, he let himself drift into space for a while…

"Yutaka-kun,"

Watari jerked his eyes open. Tatsumi rarely calls him by his first name. Why all of a sudden…

"Can you… Do you…"

Watari watched as Tatsumi fidgeted.

"What is it, Tatsumi?"

"Nothing… I forgot. Um… Would you like any tea?"

Watari looked at the shinigami before him. He looked nervous a little. Watari doesn't know why.

"No, thank you. I think I'll pass tea today."

"Oh. Well… Can I ask you a question---?"

Just then, Wakaba came running, she shouted, "Tatsumi-san, come quick! Something happened! Something happened!!!" She was in panic. 

Tatsumi, Watari and Wakaba ran to the office as fast as they can. When they entered the office, kachou was the first to greet them.

"Hello. Tatsumi-san, I have just received information. There has been another murder. Watari, you are in charge of the investigation. Gather all leads, all information, clues, whatever, I just want this culprit to be caught for it has been a problem, and even the other divisions in charge of this case had given up. Even the souls do not want to speak about it."

The two immediately went to their posts silently but quickly and started to order people to do this and that. But Tatsumi mostly ordered them to do things, while Watari asked small requests as he faced the computer. The whole office went busy; the afternoon so full of noise and all the people shuffling papers, calling divisions and processing information.

"Hmmm." Watari examined the file in front of him. "Seems that we were wrong."

"We have always been wrong." Tatsumi suddenly said. He was behind Watari and he was looking flustered and irritated.

"This was supposed to be Honda Makiko's death. This assassin is mocking the mortals... Even we are fooled by his tricks. Playing a little game of hide and seek… Trying to see what'll happen first."

"But instead, this John Helm got killed… Because of the same reason… but…but…"

"But what?"

"Why would he need to suck out the man's brain?"

"What do you mean?"

"He 'sucked' out the man's memories, Tatsumi. He brainwashed him. Other souls apply."

Tatsumi read off the rest of the paragraph on the screen and pointed it out to the blond sitting next to him.

"…A pair of clear emerald eyes… and a lock of brown hair…" He turned to Watari.

Watari shrugged.

"What can you make out of it.?"

"I think… this is a tad complicated than the previous cases… There are other cases also regarding this said assassin---"

"---Which was never caught---"

"—And never identified to which division or country it is from---"

"Might be a secret org."

"Or… A psycho's order…"

Silence.

"… The lock of brown hair…" 

"We can check it out in my lab. Wait… There's more…"

Tatsumi watched the blond shinigami walk across the room and approach the girl's desk. He finally went over to where the man sat and looked over his shoulder.

"Wakaba, is this it?"

Watari was obviously referring to the girl standing next to them.

A nod.

Watari ran to the other computer. "I saw this a while ago while I passed…" Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. "Bingo. Dead victims: 420, Injured: 78. People in the building… Guests: 300, Staff: 200."

"Well?"

"Tatsumi, 500 people were there. Including the staff, 500. Only 420 died. It should've been 422 persons who died. Or 80 persons injured. You do the math."

"Where's the other two?"

"That's what we have to find out."

"How did they die?"

"Poisoning, others, physical contact with a weapon, others… suffocation… and… oh my."

"What?"

"Loss of sanity. Brain stopped working…"

"What could do such a thing?"

"Demon."

"No, it's human."

"Positive?"

"Positive."

Rasp intake of breath. Tatsumi's.

"So, there were two… who killed 420 people."

"Hai."

"Who could be the next target though? This person seems to be two steps ahead all the time."

"… Let's go there and investigate for clues, then...?" Watari suggested.

"What, in France? Are you kidding me? I'm not going there."

Tatsumi hid a blush, which was creeping over his cheeks from Watari.

"Why? France is a very nice tourist's spot."

"No."

"…"

"I'll call up Tsuzuki-kun and Kurosaki-kun."

"Fine. Be that way. You always do that."

"Look… we better call those two, small change of plans mean a lot. Yokohama might not be the one who's supposed to die."

"Hmmph." Watari said. He stood up and asked Kachou if he could get the lock of hair and examine it.

Tatsumi sighed. He wondered when he could---

"Tasumi-san, please look through this!" Wakaba screamed.

"What is it?!" Tasumi and the others ran to Wakaba's computer and gasped. What they saw shocked them…

"What the hell?!"

* * * *

Hisoka's POV

'SO, what am I doing here?' Hisoka asked himself as he sat in one of the bleachers under the scorching heat of the afternoon sun. He was sitting there to look after the impertinent jock, of course. 'I really should be getting at least a whole week off after this. He's worth killing anyway.' Hisoka sulked.

"Here! Here!" The jock waved at his teammate, his voice echoing through the field where all the players were practicing, the coach looking over them like a steely-eyed hawk.

He grabs the ball triumphantly in his hands, running to the edge of the field and making a touchdown.

"WHOO-HOO!" he yells. "Touchdown! Look out people! Blaze is in the house!"

Hisoka snorted.

Yeah right.

But he had to admit it, after sitting there for almost, what? 1 and a half hour, Rei is really good. Not to mention cute. Well, he is. Really. Seriously. Skin the color of caramel, wavy dark brown hair, lips the color of cherry, and body well toned. Whoa there, girl, hold your reins down, cause this boy's occupied. He's the kind of guy that every girl in the school would love to accept him in her respective pants.

Sigh.

Hisoka looked around. Is this assassin aware of his presence and his position? Doesn't he look like a normal high-school kid? 'Damn these people nowadays… They're improving.' How he wishes he could stay in the cool shade of a sakura tree, just having tea and cake with the irresistibly kawaii inu that always had a warm smile despite the temperature.

"Ano… Kurosaki-san… Am I right?"

A voice behind Hisoka made him jump. He turned to face the source of the voice and he went face to face with the beautiful green eyes of the man he knew as Kori Anderson, the new sensei.

He stared green-eyes at the biseinen that had his chocolate brown hair tied behind his back in a long braid, his bangs falling in front of one of his eyes in a ---er--- sexy way. Hisoka swallowed. He did look… great… He even smelled good from where he was standing…. Behind Hisoka, that is.

"What?" A small crease formed on his forehead as he smiled at Hisoka. The boy faced the other way, ruefully biting his lower lip.

"It's as if you saw a ghost… Well… I think I know what you're thinking."

Hisoka blushed, furiously red. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears. He asked, in a shaky voice.

"What?"

But he choked instead.

He was thinking of only one thing:

… Kawaii… So very kawaii…

The sensei chuckled. Hisoka looked back at the man. He had sat down the bleacher behind Hisoka's and was watching the team practice.

Hisoka could still feel his cheeks burning. The sensei **_is _**beautiful… And he couldn't deny it. Was he too red to be noticed? Hisoka thought. Hell, his blushing can really get him killed… He didn't want Tsuzuki to think he was---

'Wait a minute… Was that a shadow?' Was that a person he just saw behind a tree? No… Just his imagination…

The biseinen chuckled. Hisoka turned his head. Green eyes met green eyes. Hisoka let his shield down a little to read the sensei's emotions.

Sadness. Rancor. Despair. Hate. Anger. Disappointment. Anger. Longing. Anger. Hate. And…

**…Pure power… Pure vexing power…**

"What? Still not going to talk?"

"Um…" Hisoka ransacked his brain for something to say.

"Well, " The biseinen laughed. "'Um' is a start."

Silence. Still, Hisoka didn't know what to say, he was still biting his lower lip.

"Want to know something?"

Hisoka returned his gaze back at the sensei.

"…" The sensei had a wolfish grin plastered on his face, and the glint in his eyes reminded him of Tsuzuki whenever he was in his chibi inu mode when spotting a stray doughnut or cake on the tables. He stood up.

"Mind if I sit beside you?"

"Uh…" 

The sensei moved down one step and sat down on Hisoka's right side.

"You know what?" The sensei smiled a malevolent one. "You are so… Beautiful…"

Hisoka blinked. He stared at the sensei in horror. His face burned and he had his mouth wide open. His jaws practically fell to the ground.

"What?!"

The sensei tired to maintain his straight face, but couldn't. he finally let out a guffaw that even the players down the field looked at them to see what's the matter.

"I. Was. Just. Kidding---" The sensei laughed and laughed. "You should see the look on your face! I'm sorry---" he gasped. He was rolling in laughter.

Hisoka closed his mouth and returned to watch on Rei, trying to ignore the now choking professor.

"That is so not funny."

The sensei stopped abruptly. "Are you gay?" He asked in a serious tone.

Hisoka was taken aback. That was more not funny than the first one, and a very straightforward question.

"No! Of course not!" Hisoka turned redder than before. "Are _you?"_ It wasn't a very polite question to ask a teacher, but heck, Hisoka was technically 23, for your information. The same age as this teacher who acts like a teenager.

"…Unfortunately, no… It would've been nice to elope with someone as cute as you when they blushed profusely red."

"What?!" Hisoka huffed. "I know you're my teacher and all, but couldn't you at least try not to embarrass anyone---"

"Chill out! Don't worry. I won't tell… Come on. Are you?"

"NO!"

Fits of hysterical laughter emerged from the tangle of chocolate brown hair now falling from his head.

"Okay… Okay…" the professor's laughter dispersed. "I'm sorry… Just having a little fun."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"I just thought of getting out and taking a breath of air. You?"

"Same. Just like you, I just had to get out of that room, and get a whip of polluted air…" Sarcasm. Very Hisoka-like.

The sensei looked at him, doubting. Hisoka stared at those green eyes. There was something really wrong that Hisoka couldn't read. He can't feel anything else. He didn't know what to think. He seem nice… yet something mysterious and very secret lingers in his eyes… More like…

…Depression…

"Ne… Can I call you Hisoka-kun, instead of Kurosaki-san?"

"I guess."

Kori chuckled.

"What?"

"It's a good thing you're talking. Finally."

"What do you mean?"

"You rarely talk. You almost don't talk at all."

"I talk. But not to those who can't understand me. Especially… them." Hisoka said, obviously referring to his classmates. "Grade school children talk more sense than they do."

"So I've heard. My sister told me how very nice you were to her. Actually, I was looking for you to thank you. When I couldn't find you, I went here and decided to stay. And then I saw you. Again, thank you"

"It's no problem, really."

Silence.

They watched as the team as they went back to their locker rooms and disappear from the field. Hisoka didn't know what to do.

He thought of getting up and going back to the classroom to pick up his things, but before he could move a muscle, Kori spoke up.

"Wanna know something else?"

"What is it this time? This better be---"

"Chill. It just seems like you're Mister Popular, that's all."

"Huh?" Hisoka stared blankly back at Kori.

"Duh! Can't you see their faces? Or were you too busy ignoring them? They're practically drooling at your sight. Those girls… and guys, mind you, are at your tail…"

"So…?"

"I mean they're crazy about you, boy---"

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME BOY!"

Hisoka suddenly bellowed, his blood rising to 100 degrees Fahrenheit. His heart exploded in anger. He suddenly realized that it was a teacher in front of him, not Muraki.

"Sorry! Chill! I'm sorry!" Kori put up his hands in surrender. "No need to blow up a vein."

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have. I just… I had this thing about that title and… I'm sorry."

"Hmmm. Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not. Besides---" Hisoka was cut off as he caught sight of a familiar face in a black trench coat.

Tsuzuki.

His lifesaver Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki came, running through the field.

"'Soka-chan! We--- Oh. Um…"

"Hello, Tsuzuki-san." Kori smiled at the amethyst-eyed man, obviously jealous, though the baka beside Kori couldn't realize it.

"Hello. Could you excuse Hisoka-san for a while? We need to talk."

"Be right there, Tsuzuki-san!"

"Sure. Nice talking to you, Hisoka-kun." Kori smiled.

Tsuzuki flinched. Well, his eyes were blazing, and Hisoka noticed this. Better to keep mum. No use of reading him, because, Tsuzuki had his shields up.

"Nice talking to you too, sensei." Hisoka said as he descended the stairs leading down the grassy field.

"Please, just Kori."

Kori watched the two shinigamis disappear from his view. He smiled.

_And he too, disappeared._

_* * * *_

_The time has come._

_It has begun._

_Your turn is up._

_Walk the platform and into the light._

_Never give up until the job is done._

_The time has come._

_Now fade into the blinding truth and turn into a lie._

_* * * *_

There was a loud noise coming from a basement somewhere in Tokyo.

An argument was taking place between two different generations, two different people and two very different worlds, as a younger man stood to watch in silence, witnessing the clashing of two different beliefs and two different notabilities.

"You are so dumb! How can you be so stupid?! You clumsy beast! Why… You were almost killed! Putting an act like that! You almost had me go into a fit! The stress of bringing you to a hospital and…grrr…"

A gunshot. A man, judging by his face, was an old one, standing in front of a cell. A teenager emerged from the shadows. 

"Go on. As if you'll be able to shoot me. You need me. Admit it. You need me for your shows… For your job… For your money… Your life."

"I can replace you girl… Don't you dare make a slip up…"

"That," The girl put up her hand up and jabbed her finger on the man's chest. "Is not called a slip up. It is called miscalculation." 

Gunshots.                                                                        

"Stop that Kasuka or the neighbors might hear." The younger man said.

"Why don't you try to talk some sense into this insolent kid?" The older one replied.

"Moi? Insolent? You're the one who's cruel! Practice every night! And when I make a mistake it's the dungeons! All you care about is your money and your audience!" The teenager spat in distaste, obviously appalled.

"I swear I'll kill your brother if you slip next time… You nearly lost my wonderful audience…"

"Go on kill me… You'll lose your job…"

Choking sounds materialized from the fragile body of the kid as a massive hand wrapped ample fingers around its neck.

"Kasuka!" Brother went against brother; the younger man pulled the older man's hand away. "We need her."

And with a stern face, the man pulled away, heaving a sigh.

"You always take her side."

"I will always will. I owe her father this. I owe him my life. I shall protect her life as what her father had done to me."

"Then so be it."

"Amen, my brother. Amen."

The older man left with his revolver in his hands, still fuming and murmuring curses under his breath.

 "Thanks… I think. Thanks…" the teenager looked at the man in front of her with blank eyes, unable to show any emotion. She was… strangely beautiful, yet kept in this dark cell and commanded to do things. She was not free. She has never been. And the man laments with her every night, while she cried in agonizing pain that echoed through the house at nights, that even he could feel her suffering as he rushes to her room, completely concerned. He too, feels calm as he rocks her back to sleep, subsiding nightmares and howls of pain no longer heard after that.

"Hey. There's only one person and that is you in my life. I can't afford to lose that."

A vague smile form on the kid's face as she reach for the doll she had asked the man to carry for her. She hugs it with pure delight hidden under the doll's soft curls.

_It has green eyes._

The man thought.

_And so does she._

_Both suffering._

"Ne… When will we see sensei?"

"Soon, my darling, soon." He pecks her on the cheek, feeling sorry for their poor souls trapped in this cell, and goes away, closing the door behind him… Softly…

One… Two… Three…

She holds her breath… Darkness.

"Yami… My life."

And so the darkness swallowed her whole, a punishment for those who disobeys the man whom she hates so much…

  


* * * *

"Ne, 'Soka-chan." Tsuzuki finally said while walking beside the green-eyed shinigami as they went out of the school gate.

"What?"

Tatsumi had informed Hisoka briefly about the sudden change of this case's goal before the he and Tsuzki left, through the phone. Tsuzuki had not been speaking all that time, that Hisoka almost asked him what's wrong until Tsuzuki beaten him to it.

"What did Kori want?"

Ah. I was right. Jealous. Hisoka isn't blind! Sure, he liked the amethyst-eyed man; he just didn't know what to do. Should he burst out suddenly and say, "Tsuzuki, I like you so much!" No. Very unlike him. He liked the man… For very comforting reasons… Tsuzuki always was there to comfort and share his grief about what happened to him… And vice versa. It had been years since the Kyoto incident, and after that, not much happened, except the fact that the both of them liked each other but has a hard time admitting it for they thought of each other's sake. They don't know that I could've been on a sugar high just by seeing them kiss… or better yet, make out. No, they still insist on not professing their love. They are so similar… But even though they try not to show and even if they're cold to each other at times, (no, just Hisoka, I guess) they still think of each other's sake. How sweet, don't you think so too?

"He was looking for me."

"Why?" The taller shinigami's eyes blazed.

"He was looking for me to say thank you for helping his sister out."

"About what?"

"She fell from a tree and I caught her, brought her up to the infirmary. Anything else?"

The boy was starting to get irritated. Yet he tried to keep his cool.

"Did you try to… read him though? He doesn't seem normal."

"Yeah. I sensed a lot of anger, sadness, and lingering. A little hope... And something else…"

"What…?"

"Power. Power so strong, it conceals itself. I don't know what else but something is really wrong with him, behind those eyes, there is something else."

Tsuzuki seemed to be satisfied, but his jealousy was still there. He kept silent all the while to JuuOhChou…

* * * *

A little later…

"Ah, bon!" Watari welcomed the two of them with much warmth as they entered the office. They have never seen the office so busy since the last time, and they gaped at how everyone was running around. Even Tatsumi, who rarely does the walking and running around printing files job, was, well, pacing the room, looking stern.

"Read."

He handed a very thick (read: 1 foot high) folder to the two of them. Tsuzuki grunted at the weight and settled it down on his table next to Hisoka's.

"Is there a much more shorter file than this one?" Hisoka asked the blond.

"I didn't say that you have to read all of it, silly, just this…" Watari flipped through the white pages of the folder, case numbers flying pass their eyes and he landed on the page he was looking for.

"There. This is the police's case file… Apparently, all of these are the assassinations and the paper work they did about the cases. The most recent?" he flipped again.

The two shinigami read.

Two very shocked faces looked at Watari then at Tatsumi, who just shrugged and motioned them to his office.

They sat down on the chairs facing Tatsumi's desk.

"About this case… It seems that the next victim is… not guaranteed to be Yokohama after all. But either one of them is. We do not know… yet. But we are working on it. We, Watari and I, shall be flying to France to investigate the crime scene."

And at that, Watari became a walking tomato.

"How about us?" Tsuzuki asked.

"You shall stay, and look out. I shall call you for further details. That's all I could say for now. I wish you good luck, and be careful."

They were dismissed… And as the door of the building close, they descend the stairs down to earth and…

Gladly flopped on the beds of their hotel room.

"Hisoka, shouldn't you be at your dorm room?" Tsuzuki asked as Hisoka went to the shower room to wash his face.

"I don't want to go back there right now. I'm too tired." He emerged from the sink, face all sudsy and he grinned.

"What?"

"How about if you go out and buy dinner, I'll buy you cake tomorrow."

"Great. But not now…" Tsuzuki buried himself on a pillow.

Hisoka inched nearer to Tsuzuki's bed. He reached inside his pocket and produced a Milky Way chocolate bar.

"Not even for this… Hmm?" He tore the wrapper open and revealed the chocolate covered bar.

At that, chibi inu Tsuzuki's ears stood up, and he wagged his tail. He jumped out of bed and tried to grab at the chocolate bar, jumping like a kid at Hisoka's feet. Hisoka shook a finger.

"A-ah! Buy food first and then I'll give it to you." He grinned.

"Hai!" Tsuzuki the inu ran out of the door and down the lobby, into the crowd and Hisoka looked out the window. Such energy like that could really help them on their cases, if only Hisoka had enough chocolate bars to feed the puppy. The puppy practically devoured a whole box that Hisoka gave him for Christmas in one sitting last year.

Hisoka rubbed his temples as he waited.

* * * *

"Kori, not too close to the water."

"Ne, doshite, Onii-sama?" A younger version of Kori came running on the sand, under the afternoon sun, his hair flying behind his back as he ran away from his brother. He was flying a kite.

"You don't want to ruin your kite, do you?"

Vigorous nods.

"Baka."

Flash!

It was his birthday, November 26, his 12th birthday. He was drowning. Drowning, choking… He kept his arms thrashing against the cold water. The tension was gone and all he could feel was the icy water pushing it's way in his little lungs. "Why? Why didn't he agree to learn how to swim? He felt his arms go numb, and his tired legs giving up its motion. He tried and tried but he sank deeper and deeper into the ocean's core… And at that…

Darkness. Silence.

But just as hope for his life had almost gone, a pair of strong arms lifted him up… Up… Air… he could see the sky again. His brother had saved him. And then…

Flash!

November 26th, year 1994. A 14 yr-old Kori stood in the shadows, a revolver in his hands… Then… Gunshots… He looked at his hands, but he didn't fire the gun. He stood, waiting for more sounds to be heard, on his birthday, he saw someone die. He froze form where he peered, from behind a wall… He could only see two lifeless creatures lying on the cold, stone road of the dark alley. From ahead, two headlights shone, blinding his sight and as he looked away, they left.

He ran, tears in his eyes, and without a sound, he ran towards his brother. Kasunagi Hajime, lay cold and dead on the dusty road; his wife lay, gasping for breath, her words flowed out of her mouth as dry and as dead as they can be.

"Save my… child… Save… Ai…" And she died, her hair strewn all over her husband's chest, her blue eyes staring blankly into the distance; Kori saw a child, 4 years of age, behind a small dumpster, crying and shocked that her parents had died in front of her eyes.

He cradled her in his arms, and…

FLASH!

Kori's 15th birthday, he had won the trophy for the National Debate… The little girl jumping up and down as he received the trophy. She ran and hugged him with all her love flowing from her little body and into his heart…

November 26, 1996. He could feel her even though she denied her sadness, when they visited her parents' grave.

FLASH!

He was 16 and he won another. He was now arranging plays, directing it, a girl singing the part in the chorus at age 6, dancing into the spotlight, not at all nervous, but with exuberant confidence.

FLASH!

At 17 he won the National Target-shooting contest, next to him, the kid applauding, perfectly contented as though her parents had never died. And on the 26th of November, that day, she never visited her parents' tombstone again.

FLASH!

He excelled in the play business at the age 18 he was, after all, a prodigy since child hood. He was training the child for the plays… How to be an actress…

FLASH!

The child is now 13 and she had grown to be so beautiful.

FLASH!

He was drowning again. And Hajime, saved him. Again.

FLASH!

Hajime's grave. Kori placing flowers on his tombstone… then…

Gunshots… Danger… Ai…

FLASH!

Kori sat upright on his bed. It was 12:00 midnight. There were screaming again.

This is his life. And he needed to protect her; his seimei, his only treasure.

Ai.

~To be continued~

A/N: sorry for the long author's note in the beginning. But everything's there already… Thank you! But first, befire departing, please answer these questions:

1.Do you think that a Gravitation-Yami No Matsuei crossover would okay?

2.Should I really dye my hair red?

3.Where do you think I can get Dante's (Devil May Cry 2) cool trench coat?

4.Is there a cure for Claustrophobia?

5.Can you guys give me websites to where I can get anime e-cards?

P.S. reviews please! I can't live without them! I need reviews… PLEASE!

**P.S.2 **Please don't kill me. ^_^*********

****


	8. Part One: Unwanted

**How hard could it be?**

****

**Kyo-kun: **Thank you!!!

**Rinoa Redcloak: **Thank you!!! Thank you for that wonderful review, how I wish I know what to do with that review thing… And what you meant about the past and present thing…But, hell, I'll just write even if I have a lot of mistakes, which I am sure that it's few… A million thanks, and I wish you could help me with the rest of my flaws… Thank you! ^_^****

**Kiyomi22: **Thank you!!! Please stand by!!!****

**ManderNaner:** Thanks for answering my questions. *sniff* I'm dying to get my hair done, unfortunately, can't. Not now. I'll be launching the Gravi-Yami crossover soon… And I hope you could give me those sites… And I hope somebody finds me a cure for my sickness!!! ^_^ Till then! Thanks!****

**YukaYuka:** I'm not sure how to react… My eyes are too stubborn to stop crying… Waaaah!!!! Thank you for that encouraging review… (I told you I'm shallow… Too shallow, in fact…)

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                **Chapter 7:**

**                                                                     Part One: Unwanted**

**                                                                        +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

**Read this please!!! I beg you!!!**

**A/N: **Dedicated to my friend… Michelle, or Mimi-chan, or Mimz, as she's regularly called, whom I trusted, loved, and miss… The friend whom I lost just because I was a jerk over the phone… Well, you see friends, I was talking to Mimz, and due to my lack of attention and 'I-don't-care-attitude' I suddenly said I don't care… And shifted the conversation to what I liked…and she was telling me something very important….  To her, that is… That was a huge mistake. I was such a jerk. I felt bad afterwards when she started to ignore me… Being cold… I didn't know what was wrong. I was so clueless, until I found out what I did…. And so, I'm trying still, desperately clinging on every chance but it seems that even if she's forgiven me, she wouldn't be the same… wouldn't treat me the same. But I still hope she does come back and say… "Mikes, I care. I still care. You're forgiven and I'm happy to be your friend."

Sad, eh? I'm still trying to win her back. (For those perverted thoughts, I am not a Yuri fan. And never will be.)

I need help. Please help me 'coz it's killing me. It hurts. I just want to have my friend back… Help? Advice? Anything? Anyone? Hear my pleadings…

Unwanted: Avril Lavigne

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                  **Chapter 7:**

**                                                                     Part One:  Unwanted**

**                                                                        +*+*+*+*+*+*+*+**

_Yes, 'tis true: Happiness can be achieved by the mere act of doing what you love to do, even if the world is against you. Even if the time is ticking, going away, making everything too late to happen. Maybe only crazy people would sleep and hug each other while waiting for their turn to die, while the others are trying to escape a HUGE SINKING BOAT. Yes, Titanic. Remember the two couples? What a pitiful sight. For me, that is._

Well, this chapter is not exactly full of angst and tragedy… More like, unwinding the tangles of aches and pains that has been in this hollow concave pumping blood through my veins. This is more like… Relating some bits of my life to my story… Please be gentle and please give this chapter a chance before ignoring some parts. This is very important to me.

****

_I am not embarrassed to share what I have been through._

Truly yours,

Aki Konoe__

                                                            +*+*+*+

**                                                                  1**

                                                            +*+*+*+

The night is beginning to fade.

Her soul is calm now. Her wailings are over, yet again. Her breathing steady, her face contained peace, and everything became serene again. Her screams still in his mind, her suffering still replaying in his head, her voice still echoing, telling him, begging him, to: 

**_"STOP EVERYTHING, PLEASE! PLEASE STOP EVERYTHING!!!"_**

And he would run, like a mad person, dash up the stairs, try to calm her, and at last, succeeding, he holds her firmly, embraces her body, which feels cold, thin, and…

"Ne…"

"Hmmm?"

"Is everything going to be fine again?"

Hiccups.

"Shh… Everything's fine. I'm right here, don't worry."

"Hmm… You smell so good… But you are so frightened, why is your smell mingling with fear? Why?"

Her voice was so calm, yet so worried. The child in her body was there, she hasn't lost her mind. It's just that… She can sense everything around her.

"What do you mean?"

"I can smell your worry, your fear. It's… sweet, yet bitter. Your mind is clouded. What happened?"

He looks at her in wonder. He wonders, how long has it been ever since he took her as his own? She sounded like Yoda, yes, it was funny, but for such a superior and such a serious tone of voice, mixed with truth, it was unbelievable that it had come from someone her age to the inexperienced and unknowing listener. Her eyes were closed, her forehead creased with worry. She looks so young again. He exhales. He finally lets out words that were not completely true. Technically, that is.

"Ah… nothing… It was nothing… Don't… strain yourself, don't worry."

"I cannot stop it. I cannot help it. My mind is working even if you do not ask me to make it work, my senses are… just to sensitive."

She giggles. Yet it sounded so artificial, so different, it was so foreign in the darkness of the room.

I'm standing on a bridge.__

_I'm waiting in the dark._

_I thought that you'd be here, by now._

_There's nothing with the rain._

_No footsteps on the ground._

_I'm listening but there's no sound._

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night._

_Trying to figure out this life._

_Won't you take me by the hand, take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are but I'm,_

_I'm with you… I'm with you… Hmmm…_

He tried to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

"Tell me, please, what has happened? Or I will be forced to do _that_."

"Okay. Okay. It was just a dream."

"'Just a dream'? It was not '_just a dream'._ Tell me!"

Her voice sounded fierce now, her eyes opened and glistened in the dark, like a pair of two lights shimmering with anger. But suddenly, her eyes welled, her fear visible, and she cowered. She mutters her apologies, that she shouldn't have done that, and he just strokes her hair and whispers…

"Shh… Don't worry I am not angry… I'm sorry… I should've told you instead of you finding it in my head and seeing it for yourself… I'm sorry…"

He kisses her forehead and rocks her to sleep.

"I'm sorry…"

Her eyes close and she snuggles deeper within his arms. She finally lets out a sigh… Of relief and contentment, and she drifts into a never ending maze of thoughts… And she dreams… again… and he is there, to calm her when _it _comes back…

"Sleep, my dear… I shall be here… always…"

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

                                                                    **2**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

The night has faded. And the morn has come. Blessed are the souls who whisper gratitude to the creator above. And this is what the green-eyed shinigami does.

"Thank you for this day, Lord, thank you for…"

The shinigami stops. He looks at the man who was lying on his bed next to his. He smiles. Tsuzuki looks so cute in his inu mode. Last night, as Hisoka recalls it, he fed the inu at least a box of chocolates until he was full, while he did his homework and thus had a very peaceful time. He remembers himself falling asleep over his notebook on Math… What he doesn't is how he got up and went to the bed.

"Must've been Tsuzuki…"

He stood up, stretched and looked outside the window. Down below, while the sun was starting to rise, the purple turning to red splashed with blue and yellow, the cars were starting to drive noisily by, the chattering people starting to flood the streets. He sighs. He wouldn't want to **_swim_**in an **_ocean _**of people this morning. No, no, no. It cannot be. He decides to take an early trip and runs to the bathroom.

He turns the knobs and lets the cold water fall on his head, his hair, his face, his body…

Meanwhile, Tsuzuki had sensed his partner waking up, and he too, stood up and stretched. He looks around. He sniffs. He tries to look for a candy bar… An early morning treat doesn't hurt, does it? He fails. Then suddenly, his ears pop up, his tail wags and he sniffs once again.

He yells for joy. He runs to the direction of the chocolate bar and tackles it. It was perched on the table. It was a huge no-no. He shouldn't have made all those noise, because now, Hisoka scrambled out of the shower, all sudsy and he looked worried. He went out of the bathroom in fright that Tsuzuki's yell was because he was in trouble.

"Tsuzuki---!"

He just looks at the inu on the floor, happily biting off the chocolate bar's delicate inside, while the table was toppled over, the vase shattered. Tsuzuki looks at Hisoka, and then blushes furiously, dropping his treat.

Apparently, the towel around Hisoka's waist was too… low… And was showing off a bit of his skin… Hisoka looked so delicate underneath the morning light that Tsuzuki gaped at the boy's golden-streaked hair and blemish-free skin. And the sudsy look made him more irresistible… so yummy. Just like a caramel bar.

Hisoka seizes the towel up and walks back in the bathroom, looking, very agitated, but embarrassed indeed. He too, was blushing furiously, more redder than the inu's and screams in embarrassment.

**"TSUZUKI, YOU ARE SO DEAD!!!"**

The inu smiled despite what happened. A piece of Hisoka's skin made him go on a sugar high already that he dismissed the chocolate on the counter top. He fixed the mess and proceeded to fix the shinigami's things for school. He notices his yesterday's assignment on History unfinished and mentally reminded himself that he'll give the boy a break by canceling the said work.

"Hisoka, would you like pancakes for breakfast?"

He called. No answer. He tried again.

"Ne, Hisoka----"

"I heard you. No reason to repeat."

The boy stepped out of the showers, wrapped in a bathrobe. Tsuzuki couldn't help it, he felt… Well, he still wanted to see the _______, and the _______, which is_______.

"No. I'd rather go to school now."

"But why? No breakfast?"

"No. Thank you." And with that Hisoka scooped his clothes and dressed. The amethyst-eyed man just smiled.

A few minutes later, both shinigamis were ready to leave. They left at 6:30. Hisoka looked as if he was ready to kill the mass of people in the streets. He restrained by telling himself, that if he suddenly appeared randomly in school, especially in a place where he expected to be empty but wasn't really, he'll be in big trouble. So he stuck with it. He was scowling when they reached the school, and that was when Hisoka believed Kori.

He never knew that he could be so… attractive. Tsuzuki was irritated, naturally. They parted ways, without saying a word to each other, because, Hisoka was still furious with him about the racket Tsuzuki did that morning. If Hisoka wouldn't die again by being killed by an akuma, he'd die because of heart attack and embarrassment, metaphorically and literally.

Hisoka caught a few words, (which I dare not say right now for he might strangle me to death) while passing a group of girls. He hasn't really known how a female's body looked like, and wouldn't want to know. He wasn't sure if he wants to make out with any female. Well, some girls gossiped about him, of course. He muttered that he wishes he could die but unfortunately, the answer of course is it cannot be. These girls were making him uncomfortable. He looks at them nervously, and naturally, the girls would scream in silence, their mouths wide open for they, lucky them, were given a look by Hisoka, which was neither friendly nor glad, nor pissed, nor…

He feels as if it's déjà vu. This is the second time he bumps into a girl. Well, not an ordinary-looking girl, but a very attractive one than those surrounding him like packs of tigers ready to pounce on him if he gave them the chance to. She smiles, and bows in front of him.

"Sumimasen… I didn't see you…"

Her hair, which was auburn and was past her shoulders, falls gracefully down as she says her apology. Her green eyes suddenly meet Hisoka's. Hisoka on the other hand, was too busy looking at her features and had the girl wave a hand in front of his astonished eyes. Her beauty was… different. He doesn't know how to put it.

"Hello? I said I was sorry."

Déjà vu? He felt as if he knew her from somewhere before.

"Oh… I'm sorry too. I wasn't really looking."

"No, I'm supposed to be the one who's sorry."

"No, I am, really."

Hisoka said.

"Hey. Cut it out!"

She raises her hands up in surrender. She laughs.

"It's no big deal." She shrugs.

She started to walk off. And as she walked away, her back facing Hisoka, she looked back, and smiled. Her eyes were incredible… It was clearly a shade of pure emerald green. Not dark, but light… It didn't need any ray of light to make it bright… It just glowed. Naturally.

Hisoka tried not to look at her too much and drove his eyes on the floor, and walked straight ahead to his class.

The girls stood gaping. Guys too. The other party at Hisoka, then at the girl, and the other party did the same.

"That girl is going on my death list." A girl with long black shiny hair, and a pair of brown orbs was flipping her mane over her shoulder and was sending the auburn-haired girl a look of disgust.

She was Makino Lena, third form student, and Ms. Popular. While she was on top, she tramples on the almost 'Ms. Popular'-s and finishes them off. Literally. (Quoting Elmer Fudd… Be vewy, vewy, afwaid.) She bites. Literally.

Other girls agree. They look after the auburn-haired girl, who obviously caught the new hottie's eye and were determined to put her down, whoever she is. She might be a new student… Or a student's sister… Danger was in their eyes.

The other party, the guys, (the other straight guys, I mean), were eyeing Hisoka's back as he disappeared around the corner. They were thinking the exact same thing. Especially Yokohama Rei, who lost his girlfriend just yesterday because of _him._ And now that he found new joy within this auburn-haired girl, which he saw just yesterday lurking around the field, he clenched his fist and mutters angrily.

"He is going to be so dead."

Vigorous nods. The team understood. It was chow time. Hisoka's in for a surprise.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

                                                                    **3**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

_Finally._ A girl in her teens thought to herself as she run down the street. _Finally, I could get my CD!!!_ She smiles to herself. Her first paycheck for the month! She hums to herself. Even though the CD was outdated, the album, that is, she wants to buy it. This was one of those rare times, very rare; mind you, that she was able to get out of her… Prison. Anyway, she trots to the store; her face was shining, her smile almost reaching her ears in delight. She laughs silently as she pushes the glass door of the store.

"Hooray for me…"

A woman greeted her as she entered, her nametag said 'Lannie' She smiled back, which was also rare for she wasn't that oblivious to those around her. She was always wary; it was her nature. She always sensed danger everywhere she looked. But today, nothing could come in her way and her CD. She is one of those shallow people who would cry if you gave even just a piece of chocolate for Christmas. Well, she is almost, but not totally like that.

She picks up the album on the rack. She admires the spirit of the young man on the cover. He was not afraid to admit that he has an affair with the famous writer, Eiri Yuki. Yes, I'm talking about Shindou Shuichi, the pink-haired boy. Yes. The album was Gravity. And this is her lucky day to make it hers. She rarely goes out, even though she's always out. Catch my drift? I mean, she is goes out, but can't buy anything, can't do what she likes. She always had to do something.

"Today is my lucky---"

Her cell phone rang. She groaned in dismay. There she was, almost at the counter, and then somebody's calling again?  Unfair. She stomps to a corner, answers the phone in a hushed tone, muttering 'Yes' and 'I understand' every now and then. She sighs, clicks the phone shut, and rushes to the counter to pay for BadLuck's Gravity album. And finally, she runs out of the store, and disappears in the crowd.

…Earlier…

Kori paces the room. He wasn't teaching English today, or French, because after all, he also teaches another subject. He couldn't just teach those lessons for five days in a week! He taught other subjects also, for example, Science for the seventh-graders, Literature for the 2nd form students. He couldn't resist the offer. He liked to share what he knows. And even though he flops down on the bed, stressed, something and someone always took that stress away from him.

"Maybe you should get a girlfriend now, Kori-chan. Or a boyfriend." The child said when she was 10. She had this nasty glint in her eyes and a mischievous grin on her pink lips.

"Where'd you get that kind of idea?!" He had remembered himself say back then. Until now, she still asks him to get a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend. He was straight, yes, and he wasn't the one who looked at _them. They_ were the ones who looked at him. He still smiles when he recalls her teasing voice and those green mischievous eyes.

After the bell had rung, he busied himself with the papers on the teacher's desk and sat, checking the student's answers and so far, so good.

"Knock, knock?"

Kori looked at the door. There was his life, his little angel, his little devil, his little Ai. Well, she was technically little, but she was much taller than the girls around here though. And so beautiful indeed, this was the same child he cared and still does ever since she was four. He smiles, beckons her to come in.

_"Que faites-vous?"_

"_What're you doing?" _She asks in French, in case anybody was listening in. They never liked eavesdroppers.

_"Rien."_

"_Nothing."_

_"Là-bas vous allez encore! Vous toujours me tourmentez avec ceux-là, le _Kori._"_

_ "There you go again! You always torment me with those, _Kori._"_

_"_Okay, okay_. Je'm vérifiant seulement quelques papiers. Cela'le s tout. Devrait't que vous êtes quelque part autrement?"_

_ "_Okay, okay._ I'm just checking some papers. That's all. Shouldn't you be somewhere else?"_

_ "La pratique est d'aujourd'hui. Se reposer fini. Reconnaître résolu. K heureux."_

_"Practice is off today. Rest finished. Case solved. K happy."_

She plays with the pen on the table next to Kori's stuff. She looks inside his bag and fishes out a small notebook. She doodled while waiting for Kori to finish. It was a habit. She always has to have something to be busy with.

_"Si, que vous apporte-t-il ici?"_

_ "So, what brings you here?"_

_"J'étais environ. J'étais… Approuve, vous dire la vérité, je veux acheter le CD j'ai voulu des années il y a. Satisfait?"_

_ "I was around. I was… Okay, to tell you the truth, I want to buy the CD I wanted years ago. Satisfied?"_

_"Tout à fait…"_

_"Quite…"_

Kori looks at her, his eyes teasing, his smile was suspicious. The girl's brows meet and then she understood. Her eyes widen, and she blushes, the color of her cheeks clashing the clear color of her eyes, which was, emerald green. It glowed with a certain light that he doesn't know if it was normal or not. She quickly retorts.

_"Je ne fais pas! Je n'irais jamais ici seulement voir… les GARÇONS!"_

 "_I do not! I would never go here just to see… BOYS!" _And at that, Kori just laughed. He was only kidding, of course. The kid is still young. She would understand, someday of course.

"I was just kidding." Kori finally said in Japanese. "There are nice-looking guys around here, why don't you try to look, or even _glance _at them? Even for a split second."

"Okay…" She finally stands up. "I better leave though and buy my CD. K might be calling again and ask me to do stuff. I hate him."

"I know. Bye."

_"Je vous aime, prenez le soin, Dieu bénit."_

She kisses Kori's forehead and runs out of the room, her auburn hair swaying with her movement. He looks after her, and saw her bump into one of his students, Kurosaki Hisoka. What a sweet-looking boy. He watched as they say sorry to each other. Kori just smiled.

In Hisoka's shoes…

One… two… three… four… How many _hours_ has it been? Why do I need to stand this kind of horror? Why? Why? Why?! Study hall was normal to me when I was still alive, and I usually liked it. But today, it was a nightmare. It was study hall, and you wouldn't like it if you could feel eyes on your back, and hearing excited whispers about you, obviously, would definitely drive you nuts. This is so ridiculous. I'd rather eat a thousand textbooks than sit here. And that's what I'm doing, and I'm just trying to study to keep them out of my mind, and to keep me from doing anything else they wouldn't like.

The old lady in front of the room was nodding her head. She was asleep, and all the students in the room busied themselves with their interests, and one of them was gossiping. Ha. What fun. Yeah right.

A few more seconds and the bell is going to ring… Hooray. There it is. The students scramble out and I reluctantly reach for my textbook that served as a pillow while I was counting the time. And out of nowhere, this girl approached me.

"Ano… Kuroaski-san?"

A girl, with long, black, silky hair that reached her thigh, caramel-skinned, and brown-eyed smiled at me. She smelled sweet, and by the smell, it was the smell of chocolates. I don't know which perfume but it was… good. Nice. Not too strong. Kinda like how Tsuzuki smells after eating a box. I just stare at her, waiting.

"Do you… Do you… want to join us for lunch?"

She asks shyly, as her friends kept nudging her and sent her envious looks. Why bother with them? Why bother with these girls? Sigh. Maybe they could enlighten me about some things about what is happening recently around Tokyo. Better give it a shot.

"Why, of course. It would be my pleasure." I smile very sweetly as though the most wonderful thing has just happened. Gak! I was on the verge of puking.

Her eyes brightened and she smiled excitedly. This is now or never. Taking a deep breath, and trying to maintain my smiling face, I escorted them to the cafeteria. Better this than Reiji. Rumors have it that it was my dead line, this lunch period My Dead line to be… how do they put it? To be finished off, for good, and rumors have it that Reiji couldn't touch this said girl. Because of their reputations, and because of their families' positions, I guess I'll owe her from bailing me out of trouble technically.

"By the way, I'm Makino Lena." She introduces herself, smiling broadly. This was Ms. Popular batch 2003-04. Ha. Okay, I must agree she's pretty. That's it. Well, news travel fast, even a new student can be saved from trouble. Ms. Makino over here, beside me is very… aggressive and never liked competence. Never. She got straight A's, is good in English, and was… known for getting into girl fights… cat fights… I grin at her. They gawk and gawk, and I try to listen, honestly. Reiji was eyeing me I could sense it and when I turned my face to look at him I even sent him a smile across the field. He just fumed. Lena saw him, and she smiled at him, contempt on her face. They were mortal enemies, as I've heard.

And I shall and must continue to be 'friends' and in good terms with Lena, if I don't want to break anybody else's neck, for example, Rei's.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

                                                                    **4**

**                                                            +*+*+*+*+**

Ai is famous for her plays. Her name radiating excellence, as she graced the stage after curtain calls, calling her name for directing such a play, she was the perfect girl, a child prodigy. She got A's, was good at a lot of instruments: Violin, piano, flute, the Chinese Erh-hu, and the guitar. A very well rounded girl, and at the age of thirteen, a National Chess champion, Tokyo Division.

She runs now, with the package bought earlier, and she reaches the manor... This was her home, and her resting place. She would sit on the bay window, overlooking the garden, and play the mystical sounds from the Erh-hu, both reverberating with sadness, and anger, flowing from her hands that grasped the two-stringed instrument, the bow gliding on the strings with elegance. She would sometimes be seen reading anything, from Psychology books to the novels, which were rather less interesting in the eyes of any normal teenager. But she wasn't normal. She never was normal.

Ever since her parents died, she could not be the same. She could feel power flowing in her veins, she could see more clearly, and she feared it would swallow her whole… until she learned how to control herself. She was neither an empathic nor a shinigami. She carried something rather… unique. She never mentioned it to anyone else, except for those near her.

She runs through the field, up the stairs, and into her chamber. She dresses into her usual wear, black clothes. It has been her uniform. Her disguise. K was waiting outside.

He simply shows her a picture and a piece of paper with words written in Chinese. Yes she could understand the language well. And she gets ready. She sets off, a little later into the afternoon.

The sun is starting to fade.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

                                                                     **5**

**                                                            +*+*+*+*+**

Tsuzuki's POV

This is such a tiring day. But seeing Hisoka asleep on my lap is the cure to my stress. I smile with delight as I watch his chest go up and down while he breathed. I listen to his steady rhythm, as though it was music to my ears. It was, because everything around Hisoka is special, because he is special… so special.

I could not hide the fact that I am so in love with him. So in love with him. And what bothers me, what pisses me off is this: Ringing phones while I am savoring his beauty.

I stand up and went to the phone.

Tatsumi. The perfect man to ruin my night.

"What?!"

                                                            ~To be continued~

**A/N: **Thanks to all of you who have read my story. ARIGATO!!!****

**P.S. **Please don't kill me. ^_^*****


	9. Part Two: Unwanted Sous la lune pale

**How hard could it be?**

****

****

**Kyo-kun: **Kelly-sama!!! I beg you!! Please tell me your number!!! And when you'll be available to be contacted?!!! Thank you!!! And could you please tell Shiozaki Kyo… something for me? Thank you!!!

****

**Rinoa Redcloak:** I'm always open to suggestions and tips because I am eager to learn, Rinoa-sama. Thanks for giving out reviews… I would really love your help, but if you're busy, that's okay… I'm really not sure if I understood you well about that past-present tense… But can you at least help me sometime? Kelly-sama has agreed to be my beta… but she isn't available on weekdays, which I am available, so there's less chance of contact with her. My teacher in English, Mr. D has agreed on being my beta, which I am really glad he did, but since he is my teacher, he is busy… SO at least you can help me out, right? Thanks!!!

**ManderNaner: **Hello again, and thank you again… for the support and the tireless typing of reviews… You seem to be so excited about the fact of having that Gravi-yami crossover… Actually, Shuichi came in to visit when I was constructing the plot and kinda asked me to put him in… I had no choice since Ai loved him, and I loved him too… so I mentioned a bit about him. But just sit tight, relax and wait for my Gravi-yami crossover!!! ARIGATO!!! Thanks for crossing your fingers! (Are you sure you can hold on to it until, the next 10 years? Crossing fingers can be tiring, you know.)

**Kiyomi22: **Hello, hello. Thanks for the review… Well, the part about Hisoka lying on your lap… Well… I really can't help you with that. He's quite furious with me right now, and so, I can't bring him to you… Ask Tsuzuki. He might help. Or Kori. =^_^=

_Tsuzuki d'amours de Hisoka, mais Tsuzuki n'a jamais su… Hisoka d'amours de Tsuzuki mais Hisoka n'ont jamais su…_

~Dedicated to the person I love, yet again, Duo-chan, whom I lost, just like Mimi-chan… Anyway, this is all for you guys…~

****

**Chapter 7**

**Part Two: Unwanted**

**_(Sous la lune pâle)_**

****

_Dear readers,_

_Ah, here I am again, bringing you one of my stories about my life… Miserable, happy, I would not cease to share… This is one of my outlets to free myself from the darkness within. And darkness reminds me of my lost love…  tragedy yet to be told, further in the story. Actually, one of the characters relate to my life story, it's scary… I should be careful of what I write and wish for. I don't want Muraki to be in my room all of a sudden, holding a knife if I resisted doing what he wants me to… (No perverted thoughts please.)_

_Duo-chan is someone quite… important… I'll tell you the story sooner or later, but… okay. Fine. Here: he was the one who made me change, and when I HAD TO LEAVE HIM, because of my parents, I said I'll leave him and forget about me… Which hurt a lot. Now when I came back, he's gone. He is with a significant other… (I am Female people, and would not want to be a Yuri fan… Thank you.) And if he comes back, I'll let him feel the exact same feeling he gave me… Muahahaha! Revenge is oh so sweet… Hahahahaha! Evil laughter_

_Anyway, I have another thing to keep me preoccupied. It seems to me that my love for Gackt and L'Arc~en~Ciel--- specially the ever so kawaii vocalist--- Gackt and Hyde themselves--- has come back!!! *swoon* Now if you'll be able to answer my questions at the end of this chapter, I would be glad to advance the launching date of the Gravi-yami crossover… But since only one approves of it… I don't know anymore… But if I see other reviews begging me, to encourage me to do it, I'll be glad to. Am I reiterating myself too much? Oh well. Hahaha! Till then!_

_Véritablement le vôtre,_

_La vie pour tuer, tuer pour habiter_

_Aki Konoe =^_^=_

_"Think twice before leaving a space in someone's heart… Because it's painful to realize in the end how much you miss that space, and decided to go back, only to find out that someone has taken your place…"_

_"Penser deux fois avant de partir un espace dans quelqu'un'le coeur de s… parce qu'il'le s pénible pour se rendre compte dans la fin combien vous manquez que l'espace, et a décidé de rentrer, seulement découvrir que quelqu'un a pris votre endroit…"_

                                                             *~*~*~*~*~*

                                                                        **1**

**                                                            *~*~*~*~*~*~***

Tsuzuki's POV

"What?!"

I have not been able to swallow what Tatsumi just said.

"What do you mean Yokohama's gone?!"

"He is gone, Tsuzuki! We don't know where he is!" Tatsumi said, almost shouting. I shifted where I sat, but careful enough not to wake Hisoka who was still snoozing on my lap. I looked at his pale face… (Aki: I imagined Gackt's pale face… Aww…)

"You don't know? I mean, _why? How? _How come you guys don't know?"

"Because I said so!!! We just came from France!!! And we have loads of stuff to do and you demand an answer to your question?!"

Tatsumi was fuming. I held my breath, and then I said, in a very soothing voice, that we would go and find Rei as soon as possible.

"Good. It's up to you and Hisoka to find out. Hisoka might be able to track him down by his essence."

The phone went dead. I sighed. Better to leave now…

I prodded the angel awake. Hisoka looked around groggily as he heaved himself up, and as he looked at me, he blushed. He looked away.

"How many hours have I been sleeping?"

"A few. Get up, let's go, Yokohama's gone."

"What?!"

Hisoka kept himself on the couch as I stood up and dressed. Halfway to the closet, I looked back at him.

"Hisoka, I need you there. We must go now."

Hisoka relented at first then… "Fine."

-*- *- *- *-

Tsuzuki's POV

How are we supposed to find a guy, in the middle of the night?! Duh! I mean, we don't even know where to start. So, we started off, not really knowing where to go. Until Hisoka suddenly had an idea and dragged me to the school to track him down. Even though he really disliked Rei, he was a bit concerned for those who die innocently… But he did say that Rei wasn't that innocent… which was really a technicality thing with him. But when I said that leaving Rei like that would be worse than Muraki. You get the point? No? Never mind.

"What are we doing here, exactly?" I asked as I watched him fumble for Rei's padlock. The school was deserted and the atmosphere was eerie. It was almost… frightening. But what's more frightening than two cute shinigamis creeping in the middle of the night, dead and appearing from nowhere? Okay, so we are technically ghosts… Wraiths… Whatever. We are more deadly than they are. But if there were any cradlejacks here, I would really scream for dear life, or any of those wych-kin… Maybe I should cut down on reading too much fiction… Right.

"I'm trying to do something here, but apparently this lock is in my way. Why don't you do something useful instead of asking me that question?" Hisoka snapped.

"Okay… Okay… Stand back." A little magic… Click. "There. Open."

Hisoka took one of Rei' notebooks and held it. Flash. Hisoka was now running. I just followed without a word. This is what he did with Maria Won's case… That girl is really something. Too bad Muraki had to ruin everything for her. And that mother? Very nasty.

We reached a park. Hisoka stopped. He closed his eyes. "He's not here!" Then he started running again. After a few more minutes, he had led us both into a forest at the edge of the park… It was dark, humid and had a nasty feeling of evil there. The moon shone on us through the branches then disappeared again behind the clouds.

Hisoka ran deeper into the heart. He stooped abruptly, held out his arm to stop me, and there, hanging from a tree, was Yokohama Rei, bleeding through his shirt, but still breathing. He seems to have been battered. He was shivering. He was mumbling and he seemed to have fainted… This isn't a work of a devil. Or even a monster. It was too… Normal. I don't feel anything odd either.

"Lena. Makino Lena did this." Hisoka let out an exasperated sigh.

"How do you know?"

"This is her handkerchief." He said while he picked up the white and pink cloth off the ground.

I stared at it.

"So you mean, Tatsumi called us because he thinks Rei was abducted and was going to be killed tonight?"

"Seems like it."

We went to the hotel, exhausted. The phone rang again. And as I picked it up, this time, it was Watari who said the news and was in real panic.

"What? Calm down Watari…"

"It wasn't Rei! Takenori is gone!!!"

One look at Hisoka, and he understood. We flew through the door and into the night.

                                                            *~*~*~*~*~*

                                                            **          2**

*~*~*~*~*~*

_Run! Run, now! Shit, I shouldn't have left him like that…!_ Ai ran. She was fine, actually. She wasn't running away from someone who wants to kill her. She was afraid for Kori. Yes, Kori, her mentor, her uncle, her love, her life, her only hope. She was afraid he might get killed.

"Kori! Where are you?!" Ai screamed in the darkness. "Kori!" The water beneath her did not inform her of anything beyond the usual. Nor did it say anything about Kori's disappearance. She knows Kori couldn't swim, and she was afraid that he had jumped in or fallen in accidentally underneath the storm.

She tasted the rain. The storm was falling on her endlessly, drenching her clothes, and making it stick to her body. The clouds kept the moon behind it, making everything around her dark. She fumbled for a flashlight but it was not in its usual socket. She cursed under her breath as she ran further towards a boat, still searching the lake's surface. God, she was cold. She was shivering and Kori made everything worse. He was not in the manor. And this is where he usually went before sleeping, reflecting on something she was never told about. Why did he always make her worry and always made her fear for his life. He was making it very hard for her to do things. And the image of Kori in her mind was not very nice: Swimming, thrashing, merciless water drowning him and pushing him until he could no longer breath the air from the surface and bury him in its heart.

Finally, after an argument inside her head, she plunged in the icy water, feeling it lapping against her hair, and muffling the thunder that had just gone off. She really hated it when she was a kid. Ever since she was a kid, the nannies kept on telling her that she mustn't go inside this lake because the monsters might get her, and she might drown. Ever since then, when Kori told her about the stories of the lake, she never went near it. Until after her 9th birthday, when she accidentally fell in it after running away from the governess, she tumbled, and when she saw the wonderful fishes, she always sneaked a dive in it. Which drove the maids nuts. (Imagine a new dress which you pressed ever-so-neatly, folded, fixed, and then donned by a kid who will later go in the water and emerge all muddy and smelly.)

There, in the gloom, where the moon suddenly shone its light, she saw Kori, eyes closed. And he was sinking slowly, small bubbles emitting from him. She struggled and swam. When she came nearer, Kori's face suddenly changed into the ugly face of the person she hated. She tried to scream as his eyes suddenly open, glowing fiery red, and reached a clammy hand to her neck, choking her as she tried to get away. She screamed, but the sound muffled by the waves, and she swallowed the water. Sputtering, she tried to swim away. She pried the hands off her neck and swam. But he grabbed her hair and pulled. From afar, three carcasses floated, she screamed again. It was her mother, her father, and her brother… She tried to flee from the cold grasps. Her family was begging her, they were crying, even though there was water around them. Her brother was reaching for her, his hair was falling out, and her mother's face was slowly fading, revealing the white of her skull. SO was her father. They surrounded her, and then there was darkness, but she still screamed. She screamed for dear life. Then---

Light.

She awoke, in the light of the pale moon. Under the pale moon's light, she was crying, tears stinging her skin, trickling from her green eyes full of fear. She saw Kori's face. He was crying also. His sob was silent. He stroked her hair as he whispered.

"Shh… All is well now…"

"Kori, I was so afraid…"

"I know… I could feel you, I could feel it, I know." He buried his face in her hair, crying with her, as she said what happened in her nightmare. Rain was pouring outside, the branches of the tree swished on her window with a nasty sound.

"They were all around me… K, oka-san, ottou-san, and Shinji… They were all around me and they were begging me to save them. Is Shinji okay? Is he still alive? Why was he begging me to save him? Why Kori?!"

"Hush, my dear. All is well, don't worry."

"Underneath the water, they never wanted me... I saw that they never wanted me. I saw their faces. I was always so different. I was so cold. I saw their hatred. I saw it. They hated me for letting them die. I never contained my silence. I never did what they asked me to. Shinji was alone. They took me away from him, and I let them do it… They hated me for what I did Kori! THEY HATE ME!!! WHY CAN'T THEY LEAVE ME ALONE?! STOP EVRYTHING KORI!!!"

Kori couldn't say anything. He couldn't do anything. And he left the answers hanging in the air. He sobbed. He mourned for her soul. And he endured the pain Ai had inside her. It was not easy to see someone cry. Specially Ai.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

This is what happened in the past. To enlighten you guys a little, I shall show you some bits of information, so as not to get confused… But this is going to get you guys confused more if you don't put two and two together… Which I thoroughly enjoy… Evil laughter

_The sun was bright that day. Everything seemed normal. A woman in her early thirties was holding the hand of a small child with her soft curls hidden from the sun with a bonnet. They were walking on the grass, hand in hand, while the wind flew through their hairs. The child giggled as her older brother tumbled on the surface of green, laughing as his father tackled him. They were a happy family, as you can see. They never knew of any tragedy. They never expected something would happen on that day. They never knew all of this would suddenly stop. All they knew is that they were happy._

_As the night came, creeping all over them, the child whimpered in silence as gunshots came rumbling from nowhere. The car they were riding in had stopped; her father was shouting, her mother was crying, her brother was struggling, and all she could do was cry. That was her last touch from her mother, as she was dragged away from her._

_"Don't lose hope, Ai. Never give up! Never cry!" Her mother had whispered these words to her as she let go of her hand. She screamed for her mother's name. She cried and cried as she said yes, as she agreed for her mother to be taken away. She could not do anything. What could a four-year old child do? She watched as the man who took her mother away come nearer to her. His face could not be seen, for everything around them was dark, and the only light present, was from their car's headlights. She could hear her father's yell, her brother's sob, and her mother screaming behind the man who was slowly creeping towards her._

_"Run Ai! Now! Run and never look back! Now!!!" It was her mother's voice. And the next thing she knew, she was running, and running, and running, she did as she was told, and never looked back. She could not look back. The darkness swallowed her. And as she escaped, she heard her mother's pleadings. She knew she was being followed. She ran faster. In the distance, her father's yell echoed, her mother's voice joining him, her brother could not be heard._

_The last of her parent's voice haunted her as she ran, deep into the forest, and finally, she collapsed. The next thing she knew, she was up on her feet again, hiding behind a tree. Her heart thumping in her chest, she calmed herself. She fought back tears. "You cannot cry!" She told herself sternly, but it hurt to be not able to cry. Her feet stung, as she stepped on the wood under the pale moon's light. She was alone in that circle of trees. She stopped. She listened for the noise. Beyond this cluster of trees, she thought, my mother and father, and brother would be waiting for me. Stubborn as she is, she ran back, with one thought: I want to see them again, dead or alive._

_As she went back the long way, running, gasping for breath, she saw her nightmare in front of her eyes. All innocence in her drained away, everything seemed to fade away as she fell on her knees from afar. The men were still there, and she hid behind the dumpster, watching as her mother gasped for dear life, and was repeating her name: Ai… My child Ai… My baby Ai…_

_She could not fight the tears as she looked at her father's empty face, his green eyes glowing and staring into the darkness. Her brother was gone. She was alone. She was alone now, and she promised to herself and her parents at that moment, that she would never cry. And that she will find her brother._

_She huddled, hugging her knees to her chest. She picked up the tatters around her, which was her red dress, and waited. She did not want her mother to grief if she saw her hurt like that. She could not let her mother see her hurt before she died._

_She watched, tears still falling, as a boy older than her brother approach her parent's body. She was afraid. She was so afraid. He had a gun. And she was afraid he would kill her. He turned his head in her direction and he stood up. She cried. It was her uncle. When he picked her up, she cuddled in his warmth, seeking for something she felt but could not express… At first she thought that was the end of her life…_

_But it was only the beginning._

_                                                            *+*+*+*+*+*_

**3**

_                                                            *+*+*+*+*+*_

Kurosaki Hisoka and Tsuzuki Asato came to school the next morning, late and exhausted. They had been running all night all through Tokyo, until Watari called again and apologizing. It was a false alarm, much like Rei's. They were thankful that Takenori was at school again that day, all bright and cheerful. Makino Lena was there too, her usual haughty attitude still intact and flipping her hair in the most irritating way. She and her gang of girlfriends were laughing down the corridor that morning with another group of guys. Nope, It was not Yokohama's gang. Tsuzuki brought Rei to their house that night and they almost did not get away as his family insisted for them to stay. They had been most grateful, and the two of them denied the fact that Lena had anything to do about it. Turns out, they are cousins. But they kept it secret, and the parents could not do anything about it.

They scrambled up the staircase and reached their class. Since it was Tsuzuki's class that morning, and it was Hisoka's section he was teaching in, it didn't look that weird that they knew each other than what they seem to be, arriving at the same time, huffing and looking stressed.

"Good morning." Tsuzuki beamed despite the stress. Hisoka slouched on his desk. They continued morning rituals, daily routine, and finally, when P.E. time came, Hisoka was glad to be able to pick up a kendo stick again. He changed and proceeded to practice by himself at the edge of the gym. Since they didn't have to do anything that session due to the incident of the P.E. teacher spraining his ankle, they were given permission to do anything they wanted to do.

Lena approached him, held out her stick, and smiled at him with pride strewn all over her face. Hisoka smiled back, and accepted the invitation. He assumed stance, and so did she. Clashing, blue against green, they looked at each other with fierce confidence that the other would be beaten. They tried as they can, but both were as good as the other. And it was a sight to have a girl against a guy. The students had surrounded them and watched. Even the teacher watched from where he was playing chess, craning his neck to get a better view. Black hair flying behind her, she did not waste a single second standing by. She was different with a sword. She was swift.

When Hisoka stepped on his own clothes, tripped, and fell backwards, he let out a groan. He cursed under his breath and lied there as the crowd erupted to cheers for Lena. And Lena, smiling, went over where he was lying and cursing.

"Never knew you would be beaten, you pretty thing. But I must admit that was good." Lena said. She reached out a hand but Hisoka ignored it, getting up on his own.

"I thought you could beat her," Their P.E. teacher had come over. "If you didn't trip, you could've been the new Kendo Champion." Hisoka looked at Lena. No wonder almost all the guys liked her, and almost all the girls were afraid of her, and Rei loathed her. She was a mix of pride, cockiness, wit, and viciousness. She played rotten. Yes. Hisoka felt her hand push him a little. He felt it. They could not see it because she was quick.

"Rematch?" Lena asked. "Don't worry, I won't make it too hard on you next time." She smiled at him with a nasty glint in her eye.

Hisoka was sure to hate her now. Just the other day, she had her hand travel over one of his body parts, which he thoroughly disliked. But all he could do was look back at her with anger in his eyes, because she had been saving his ass for quite sometime now. If beating up Rei was her doing, she must have a good reason for it. And by the way she looks at him, he feels as if he really owes her. A lot.

He sighed as he changed back into his uniform and retreated to his room that afternoon. He ascended the stairs. He saw Tsuzuki dozing off in front of his door. He prodded him awake.

"What're you doing here?" He asked, rather coldly. But he didn't bother to say anything about it. After Lena, and last night's stress, he was too exhausted even to eat.

"Just checking up on you."

Hisoka just stared at him. "What is it, really?"

"I was… I wanted to… I…" Tsuzuki was lost for words. Hisoka got so impatient that he opened the door and was about to close the door on Tsuzuki.

"Wait." Tsuzuki wedged his foot between the door and the frame, and Hisoka had no choice but to let the amethyst-eyed man in.

Tsuzuki had brought dinner for both of them. He said he was too lonely in the hotel. Hisoka let him stay. Tsuzuki went all-bonkers due to the chocolates waiting underneath his bed, obviously shoved by Hisoka to conceal it, but again inu noses work quite magnificently, and was his usual genki inu self, gobbling the delicate sweets one by one, savoring the flavor.

After dinner, they discussed the case. Tsuzuki had heard about the news about their small bout in P.E. class and Hisoka blushed. Tsuzuki said it was all right. Hisoka looked out the window and saw the moon now. It was creeping out with the darkness at its tail. The light of the sun faded, and the two shinigamis watched red turn to purple.

"Hisoka…"

Hisoka turned to Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki's eyes held something secret, he could tell, but they were so beautiful, that Hisoka didn't notice that he was staring too intently.

He finally regained himself, and said, quite shakily, "What?"

"I… I want to tell you something… Really important."

"What. I'm waiting."

Tsuzuki looked at his hands. Hisoka stood up to clear the table and take out the trash, because he became so tired of all those 'um, ah, uh' words. Why couldn't Tsuzuki just say what he wanted to say? Hisoka thought to himself.

Tsuzuki grabbed his arm before he could go out of the door. "What is it? Just spit it out! If---" Hisoka was cut short as Tsuzuki pulled him close and wrapped his arms around his waist and pressed his lips against Hisoka's. Everything seemed to stop. Hisoka's heart skipped a beat. Tsuzuki's emotions came flooding him again. He was frozen on the spot, unable to do anything as he felt Tsuzuki flowing through him. The presence of sake was with Tsuzuki, and Hisoka tried to shove him away. He did it. He pushed Tsuzuki away from him. He gasped for air.

He looked at him angrily and screamed at him. It was like the first time Tsuzuki tried to say I love you to Hisoka. Tsuzuki looked at him pleadingly, no words were able to come from his mouth. Hisoka feared to say the words, which was about to come to his mouth; he tried not to for that wasn't how he truly felt. But anger overruled him.

"I HATE YOU TSUZUKI! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Hisoka screamed at the shinigami in front of him. Tsuzuki looked down on the floor.

"I'm sorry, Hisoka." Tsuzuki fled into the night, engulfing his woes, and he felt all the shame come crashing into him. Such a stupid move…

                                                            *+*+*+*+*+*

                                                                        **4**

                                                            *+*+*+*+*+*

Hisoka's POV

I looked at Tsuzuki's back as he ran down the stairs, head bent low, coat riding the wind that passed from the bottom of the stairs into my room. I was crying. Yes I was. I did not want to say those words to him. I don't want to see him like that. But he left me no choice. How could I tolerate it? He kissed me. And a sudden anger held me. I didn't know why I said it. Maybe because I was too… I was still not over with Muraki. It was hard for me. And remembering it was… painful.

The door was open; I was on the floor, on my knees, and tears falling on the carpeted floor. I was hurt, just like he was. Couldn't he wait? But I didn't tell him how I felt back then. I never told him that I loved him. But since he didn't tell me anything before doing what he just did, I felt angry.

I feel sick now. The wind blew the door close and I just sat there, whimpering like a child. Why didn't I tell him? Now he thinks I'm pushing him away. I push him away because I am afraid to get hurt. What if he suddenly gets killed again, not because of mortal death, but death graver than anything? What if he suddenly disappears? What if I lose him? I can't take that! I am afraid to hurt again! But now, if I could just take that chance again, I would choose to be hurt. But this hurts more than that, I guess. Why couldn't I just say it flat out? I know what he said before. I heard him say those words. I was afraid. I was so confused.

Now, he thinks I hate him. I can't go to him right now! Curse my stupid pride! I can't face him anymore. He hates me now. He'll find someone and… I'm going to be left alone again. Why does this have to happen to me?

Why couldn't I just say it? _How hard could it be?!_ I could hear my conscience screaming. _Why do you have to be so cold? Why do you have to be so afraid? Why didn't you speak up?!_ Now I lost him.

I've lost him forever. And I'm begging the Lord to bring back those seconds, minutes.

I hate myself. I hate myself for not mustering enough courage to answer him back.

I've lost him… I made him feel unwanted. But that wasn't true. I stared at the moon from where I was lying. It looked so big, I wished I could go and touch it. I longed for him. There was this gnawing feeling in my stomach. It told me that I've done something I would be regretting… I don't know how long. I just knew.

_You lost him forever_

                 ~To be continued~

                                                *+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

**A/N: **Hello peeps! Ahhh! Here I am again!!! Sorry for not updating for so long. I just finished this due to personal matters… Concerning the heart. Sorry. And it concerned new flames and school also. Anyway, I hope this chapter is good enough to keep you wanting for more. And I hope you guys won't get bored… Thank you; thank you for reading and for enduring this story. I kinda got stuck on some parts and due to the lack of money and lack of time to buy pre-paid cards, this chapter is late.

Thank you for those who have been reading, and if you are new, please read!!! Read!!! Please!!! And review!!!

**P.S.** Please review because I can't go on with out them!!! I can't live without them!

**P.S.2 **For those interested to be my beta, or one of my betas, please email me!!! Any of the following email addresses can be used:

1. ai_kasunagi_13@yahoo.com

2. shampoo_17@ranmamail.com

3. chaos_striker_17@yahoo.com

**Questions from the chambers of Aki's insane mind:**

1.Could anyone tell me what sites I can get mp3s fast?

2.Where could I buy L'Arc~en~Ciel and Gackt cds? As well as Glay and other 

Jrock bands?

3.Is there a cure for claustrophobia?

4.Were could I buy cheap mangas? Second hand is fine.

5.Are any of you guys interested on any of my upcoming fics so that I could start it now by you encouraging me?

6.Would you like me to kill Kori?

7.Would you like any more information about Claire?

8.And K?

9.And Ai?

10.And the other characters? And whom do you guys want me to kill? Lena, Rei, Takenori, or… You tell me.

**P.S.3** Don't worry, put two and two together, and you'll find out who the assassin is. All guesses are welcome. Please review.

**P.S.4** Please don't kill me. ^_^*

**P.S.5** I forgot to tell you guys, the ANC fic, OLB is going to be updated in two or three days, please wait, and I beg you to please review!!! Gravi-yami crossover will be launched in a few weeks, and if you're lucky enough and willing enough to beg me for it, I'll be launching it earlier than the said time. Till then!! RR!!! Ja!!! Thanks!!!


	10. Dangerous Minds

**How hard could it be?**

****

****

**A/N: **To those who have reviewed yet again, I thank you!!! *claps* I am so pleased that you guys are still reading my work, even though it's not that good. I believe I can do much better, but emotional problems and school activities kept jumping in my way, making me a bit stressed and disable me to give my most creative work. *sigh* I'm sorry to say, my fics are going to be very late. *groan* Really sorry. But hey, I'm still fourteen! You could still wait for my works after… um… say… a year, after my birthday? Hehehe. Just kidding. I'll try to submit updates during the vacation, and I promise to you that I'll do much better.

Great news!!! I have a beta now, and it's my… drum roll my English teacher!!! Yey! Sorry, my shallowness is shedding. Anyway, since he said he'll do it, and keep on editing my other works, if he doesn't get bored with it and all, that is. Till then!!! Reviews! I can't live without them!!! A-R-I-G-A-T-O, minna-san!!!

Oh yeah, I think I'll switch back to the third-person perspective again, but maybe a few POVs can be nudged in. it's kinda hard for me. But I'll try to furnish it for you dear readers… Oh yeah, my other beta would be my best friend… drum roll please he agreed already… so… duo-chan!!! Yes, the one Kori kept on mentioning. Vengeance is sweet, but friendship goes in the way and is much sweeter than I thought. Just like Milky Way chocolate bars… Mmmm… Yummy… My fave…

Arigato, again, minna-san! Take care and please do not cease to read and review!!! I thank you all… read the continuation of this message at the end of the chapter for more information and more insane questions… thank you.

Dangerous Minds: Does the name Michelle Pheiffer ring a bell? Enjoy!!!

**For Duo-chan:** Wode airen, (I know you did not understand that, but it's Chinese if you wanna know, Mandarin, find out.) I cannot deny that I am still not over um… about _that_ thing… and I know you think that Enish-kun and I am together again. Yes 'tis true, because were still BEST FRIENDS and I miss that thing between us. Were not really together, as in together, so please I hope you… come back. Even though it seems impossible, I want you to come back. Aishiteru… Semapi.

**By the way:** Takenori's real first name is Miko, not Tsuneo, sorry for the typo!!!

**Disclaimer: **Yadda yadda yadda. Bah blubber blah. Wah wah wah. Sincerely.

                                                            **Chapter 8**

**                                                      Dangerous Minds**

**                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**                                                                        1**

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_There is life beyond the gloom._ And so, that was what Kasunagi Ai thinks. She runs onto the lawn, her dress left on top of her bureau, and was trying to persuade the nanny on letting her wear her casual clothes, just for even once a day. Of course, the usual answer to her plea was no, and she retraced her steps up to the foyer, where a man, puffing a cigar, sat. He looked up at her and smiled. The smile was so rare that it looked ugly on him. She had never seen him smile since the last time she---

"I have good news for you," A sneer crawled over his dark lips, replacing the previous one.

Ai remained silent. Whatever good news this man brought was foul to her ears. He always started with that introduction. He'll say he has good news, but instead, its either disgusting, revolting, or morbid. She always cringed whenever she heard the word he usually made her do. She did her job, yes. But it made her feel emptier everyday. This is a very strange occupation for a child her age, but no one really knows her work. A teenager who worked like an adult? That can't be; but who knows her age? Who really knows her? This man in front of her, and her mentor, knows her well… Well enough to make her do the tasks properly. Well enough to make her do work, though she hated it, she had no choice. Her fate is in their hands. She waited as he put down the cigar and started to tell her the new assignment.

"Yes. To business: Since you have successfully confused them, I want you to finish it. Now, tonight, you shall attend the ball, a gala held in a specific place. I shall give you the destination later, in case eavesdroppers are around and try to take your spotlight. Ruin your act. The play will be taking place after ten minutes of the introduction speech said by Kori, and you shall act right away once the curtain drops. That would be all. Retaliations?"

She just looked at him, no reaction passing her face, no words coming out of her mouth, but a curt nod instead. The man smiled and dismissed her; she went to her chamber, picked up the Erh-hru, and started to play a song. It was not composed by anyone else but herself, and as she walked towards the window, a single tear fell from her eye.

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                                        **2**

**                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~**

Tsuzuki awoke the next morning. He was quite disoriented, because of the fever, and he looked around the blank white walls of the room, the blinding light overhead showed no signs of letting him see, and he sat up, with much difficulty. He glanced at the window and saw the beautiful sakura blossoms falling down from their branches. He blinked a few times.

He was in JuuOhCho. The beautiful flowers were the most recognizable view from where he was, and he now remembers where he is. He was feeling rather hot, and he wanted an ice cold bath at the moment. He coughed, and glanced at his surroundings. This was Watari's lab. He had been rushed here last night when he arrived shivering and wet. It was about 7:00 pm, and he was glad that Watari stayed overnight to work on his new concoction. The lab looked the usual; though this was a separate room, the scientist's mess still reached it: Paper crumpled or not, clean or dirty, files, folders, pencils, pens, littered the floor. He stood up. He found Watari immersed in front of the computer again. He was doing some investigating about the case also, and there was a body on the screen. Blood and… There was something that caught his eye--- something recognizable from where he stood. There was no mistaking it. He knew it by sight, and sense.

He lunged at Watari, all pain forgotten, yanked the screen to face him and there, as visible as day in his eyes, was a strand of white-silvery hair--- Muraki. His face went rigid. His eyes contained anger, and Watari could only look at the man in front of him. He was amazed at Tsuzuki's strength. A fever usually took a while since he is a shinigami, but as he touched him, Tsuzuki's temperature had gone down so fast, and it even beat an ice-cold tub filled with ice, literally.

"Muraki." Tsuzuki mumbled. Watari looked at the screen where he was pointing and zoomed in to take a closer look. He looked at the amethyst-eyed and nodded. He resumed his seat, and as Tsuzuki pulled a seat beside him to have a better look, he decided to ask about last night.

"So, Mr. Tsuzuki Asato, what brought you here in the middle of the night, after the rain and into my lab?"

"I… had some… Where did you find that picture?"

Tsk. Tsk. Pity. He was changing the topic. It concerned the green-eyed soul back there in his dorm room, Watari knew. He grinned. He knew, because Tsuzuki was mumbling his name in his sleep as Watari took his temperature. He replied instead of asking furthermore. Step by step should do it…

"Oh, this one? This was the last victim's body. Found just last night. I haven't informed you, since this was connected with the previous one, but it was found after the matter was over and I'm re-examining it for medical purposes… Muraki, you say?"

"Yes. There is no mistaking it."

Silence.

Watari kept on tapping on the keys to search for other pictures and information. He grinned. Since he was almost all-knowing, and a scientist, these matters came in a ritual, sort of like a routine, and he knew that each close person he talks has this pattern, and this was Tsuzuki, and he had known him for as long as he can remember. Being a hundred and three, Tsuzuki didn't look so old and he seemed to have become… much better than before. He was different ever since Hisoka came into their lives. He gave Tsuzuki a reason to live, to move on, and Hisoka managed to bring him back when he was engulfed in his own nightmares. And he knew that Hisoka needed tsuzuki, because of the bond they share together, and the way they look, act… everything, Watari had observed closely and only one thing came into his mind: They like each other though they are afraid to admit it.

Three… Two… One…

"Watari…"

Bingo.

"Yes, Asato-kun?"

"Whatwillyoudoifyousuddenlysaidsomethingordidsomethingyouknowtheotherpersonmightdislikebutyouhavethisurgetoreallydoitandthenhetellsyouthathehatesyounand---"

"Whoa! Slow down!!! What if you said or---what? Go slower, okay?"

Tsuzuki sighed and breathed. He mumbled the same words, but slower, and it was harder than listening to him the first time, that Watari just held up his hand to stop Tsuzuki who was now fidgeting uneasily in his seat, twirling a pen in his hand.

"Let me guess… it's about bon, right?"

Again, the same ritual, then a forced "Yes," escaped his cherry lips.

Watari grinned. He faced the monitor, clicked shut down, and turned to face him again. He beckoned him inside the room; made him lay down back on his bed and whispered.

"We'll talk about it later, when you're ready, okay?"

Tsuzuki smiled. He nodded like a small child, closed his eyes, and drifted into the land of nod…

                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                                        **3**

**                                                            ~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

****

_"To live or not to live, that is the question…" _Ai said to herself as she stood there, on a platform, looking at her self at the mirror, wondering how long this _ceremony_ would take... She picked on the satin of her gown as the dressmaker spun her around, taking measurements and jotting them down, his face a look of pride as he believed that he was a famous designer, and a very good one indeed. Ai told herself not to laugh at his sight. (Better not to mention anything.) She sighed again, as she twirled a strand of long white-silvery hair dangling from her bun, blinking under the light of the sun coming through her window. She sighed once more, as a sign of annoyance, counting the minutes as she waited for the man to finish pinning, making adjustments, discussing the color with Kori, who seemed uninterested, and kept himself busy with a book, trying to make conversation with the impatient child. She kept on tapping her foot on the wooden platform, trying not to move her arms and head, but she couldn't help but look outside the window, and down at the lawn, to watch the maid's daughter play with the ducks from the lake.

A rasp sound escaped the man's throat, calling her attention, and in turn she gave him a scowl, and stood once more, rolling her eyes at Kori as he looked at her.

"Why?" He was smiling.

"Because I hate dressing up."

"But you look wonderful."

"Yeah, right."

"Seriously, why don't you believe your uncle?"

"Because you're trying to flatter him and make him do his work better keeping his attention to me, so that he won't see you creeping at his back with a knife poised and about to strike, slice him to pieces, take out his skin, and feed him to the wolves..." She said sarcastically.

The man turned around quickly to look at Kori only to find him chortling in his seat.

"Don't worry, she was just joking."

Ai huffed. Her eyes were the most stunning part of her body, besides the long hair, which changed color every now and then; her face changed also, only her eyes remained the way they are, luminous, mysterious, a clear shade of emerald green, shying the person looking at her from what was really within. She was no ordinary girl, deadlier than the usual girl-next-door, feigning innocence on her face, the look of a porcelain doll possessing some kind of power, her skin pale as the moon, her lips pink as a blossom. She was known as the popular one, but because of her unusual personality, her silence, and the look in her eyes, people in her school tend to shy away from her.

"Why can't I just wear something ordinary? Why do I have to look stunning? Smashingly beautiful, the one that stands out in a crowd?"

"To get his attention."

"I want to kill him."

"Don't worry." Kori smiled. He looked back in the book he was holding. "Shhh." The picture inserted halfway in one of the pages fell on the side of his chair, and as he picked it up, Ai saw a glimpse of that unfortunate soul: Brown-haired; that was her father's hair color. She cringed, remembering her dream.

"You know him?" Kori asked her.

"No. You do, right?"

"Yes, he is quite a good student. Nice grades, fluent in English."

"Better than me?"

"No, you're still the best."

"Oh. Good."

The conversation died, and she continued to wonder how long the man would take. Finally, the man said "Very well," and she let out a sigh; she immediately stripped off the dress from her body, dropped it on a nearby chair and walked casually out of the room, while the maids went in and assisted the man on the arrangements. Kori followed Ai out of the room, holding the book, and mumbled a few words, in case the others would hear, before giving her a smile and turning the other way, heading for the stairs that led to the lobby, and she, Ai, went down the other staircase, leading out into the lawn.

It wasn't chilly that day, and it wasn't unusual for those living in that manor to see Ai garbed in her usual dress code, implied by the big boss, and she couldn't retort. This was unfair, you see, but the consequences were much heavier than her self. She seemed to not mind the outfit, because it still enabled her to move freely, because of the material, but it somehow made her look more mysterious and paler than usual under the light of the sun. She was donned in long-sleeved black fitted turtleneck, and black jazz pants, completed by the laced-up black military boots... the pants were straight-cut, not flared and her long hair fell around her shoulders, draping over it like snow covering the ground. Her eyes resembled the color of her surroundings before the snow covered it: eternally green, but instead of having life, hers was empty. She walked slowly, her hands behind her back; the air did not stir, the birds were chirping, and how she wished to be somewhere else. And her memories came flooding back, but she ignored it, trying to abscond from it, trying desperately to live with out it. But she can't. It was forever there, wherever she went. Whatever she did, it always haunted her. And it hurt her more than a bullet embedded in her chest.

She wondered what would happen tonight. She had this peculiar feeling that something was going to happen. She continued to walk on the snow-covered earth, and finally lied down, her mind drifting to another place, another time…

Then, it was then that her mind suddenly dissolved and a prophecy unfolded, like a movie in her head, playing what was hidden in the future, tangled in her thoughts, and that was then when realization struck her:

_Power_

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                        **4**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+*+

Tsuzuki awoke later that afternoon. _How is Hisoka?_ He wondered. In the corner of his eye, he was aware of Watari. He was standing over him with a huge smile and a huge cup of tea. He was grinning from ear to ear, waiting for Tsuzuki to say something.

"Uh…"

"You seem to have gone better. Are you ready to talk about it now?"

Tsuzuki knew what Watari was referring to. And slowly, painfully, but bravely than before, he told the blond scientist what has happened the night before.

"Tsk, tsk, Asato-kun. Why did you do that?" Watari's grin became a concerned smile.

"Because… I was… I dunno. I was just not thinking…"

"Awww…" Watari put down the mug on the bedside table, and embraced the amethyst-eyed man who looked down at his hands.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

Hisoka awoke the next morning, feeling ass if he hadn't slept at all. The snow was falling, and it looked as if the students wouldn't be coming today. He dressed up and watched as two birds flew past his window, looking for a place to stay in. He sighed. Last night was awful. He had been lying down on the same spot, in the middle of the room, surrounded by the clutter, his mind drifting to thoughts. He fears that he had lost him forever.

He tried to shove away the memories from last night, and proceeded to his class. He was late, naturally, since he left like, and hour or two later. Kori Anderson was teaching that day. Some of the teachers had been stuck in traffic and some of them had been down with the flu. The students were much more quiet, Hisoka observed, during Tsuzuki's class. Kori was just discussing some things. Whenever Tsuzuki taught, the air was happy; it's not that Kori wasn't a fun teacher; it's just that Tsuzuki's cheerful personality was more… contagious and intoxicating. Kori stayed with them for three subjects in a row, including his, four.

Hisoka noticed something different about him. He had a different air around him. Hisoka let his shield down and tried to read him, and he sensed something he could not understand. He didn't put his shields down any longer, because now, Kori had announced a free time class, and the students had gone to their feet shouting in glee.

He wondered where Tsuzuki could be. So after classes, he went to the hotel. But he wasn't there. There was only one place he could think of right now: JuuOhChou. Tsuzuki was there. He knows.

As he reached the office, the usual air surrounded him. Tatsumi, stern as always, busy over some papers, calculator in the other hand. The case was slow, he knows that and they know that too, but they couldn't do anything yet because they were lacking leads.

He turned a corner, toward Watari's lab; Wakaba said she saw Tsuzuki there that day and was sick, so, before he entered, he stood at the doorway, mustered all the courage to tell Tsuzuki the truth, and turned the knob.

It was as if time had suddenly stopped as he saw it: Watari wrapped in a hug by Tsuzuki. He gaped at the sight. Tsuzuki seemed to notice, and as he looked up, he saw the Hisoka running from there. He shouted, and got up, ran after him, not minding the pain in his sides. Watari stood there, put a hand on his forehead, and shook his head. He knows that Hisoka had taken the scene in a negative point of view.

"Yare yare desu ne…" He watched Tsuzuki disappear from his lab.

"HISOKA!" Tsuzuki shouted again. Hisoka was ahead of him, and he had gone out the main doors of the building, running under the rain of flowers cascading from the branches.

_He seems to have found something else…_Hisoka thought as he went down to earth. Tsuzuki could not do anything now. He collapsed on his knees and looked after Hisoka. He was gone. Now he knows he had really lost him. Just when he had his hopes back up.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                        **5**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

Silver hair flowing freely with the wind blowing through the window of the empty house. Sitting on a plump red cushion laid down on the newly waxed wooden floor of the well-lit room was a man draped in white clothing. He sat upright, quite pale and was meditating, thinking, wondering. His status was fine, he was known as a very sufficient being; a high-ranking person, honored with his name followed by –sensei and –san, and has a brilliant mind… Its brilliance causing havoc to the world it lives in. He is a professional, a person with intelligence and sophistication. Mingled with dangerous wit, and a cunning personality, enables him to weasel his way out of trouble, causing the inferior to submit to his will and power. He strikes fear to those who stare into those eyes, as cold as they are, and they suffer something that lasts forever.

His occupation is known to help those in dire need, gasping for breath on their bed, gripping the sheets holding on to their lives, their hearts trying to fight the agony of giving up. He is an excellent person for the job, but he had a different goal for being one. Majoring in medicine, he is, _was _an excellent student, and there was only one thing that drove him to achieve such thing: it was the desire to take revenge, because to him, vengeance is sweet.

He is not immortal, but he does not fear the fate he will be facing, and he admits that. He does not have the powers of the gods, and he does not desire it that much. He just likes the sound of blood dripping on the floor, the way the knife shines red and silver, the way the bullet's speed takes an entity down by a single blow, and how he loves the smell of fear and pain. He believes, that Death is just a mere path that he leads those unknowing and unfortunate to tread upon and he enjoys to see them cry, wither, die. As far as I know, his obsession of the amethyst-eyed shinigami has died down a little, but he is still the psychopath we know. He is now retiring in his friend's place, a house where he usually went to before and after each execution, to inform the master of the house what he has done, to support, encourage, consult. Oriya has been very kind to him ever since, and he figured that he wouldn't mind having a psychopathic murderer bitch who just loves the way a person cowers in fear and scrambles away from him while he stalks them and puts them to sleep permanently.

Muraki isn't that bad these days. He is quiet most of the time, thinking, just thinking, reading, and he rarely goes out of the house. He doesn't mind the noise, he doesn't mind anything, and who was he to complain? That isn't his house.

That day, there was something occupying his mind. And that thing has come.

There was a knock on the door. He smiles, and opens his eyes.

"Come in."

"Hello."

Muraki Kazutaka looked at the person that had come in. His smile grew wider, and he stands up. A teenager donned in jeans and a shirt with words written on the front, cursing the way her boss works… She runs forward, a package in hand, and he embraces the doctor, all dignity and poise forgotten. She breaks down, saying how she missed him, and how she longed for her sensei's presence again.

"Kazutaka-sama!!!"

Her shrill voice cannot contain the excitement in her heart. Her tears splashing down the man's front and she suddenly let go as though she had touched a hot stove.

"I'm sorry…" She looks away.

"Hello to you, Muraki-san."

"How nice of you two to drop by, and see me… Thank you."

Muraki said as another person came into the room. This time, it was a man in a business suit, green eyes showing from underneath the gloom and dark of the doorway. The drapes that covered the windows blocked out the sunlight from outside, and the ash-blond girl stood beside the man by the doorway.

"This little girl had been bugging me ever since, and had successfully convinced me by putting a pistol beside my head last night. In a very severe tone."

The man emerged, revealing his face. He was young, and his identity is hidden for now. His hair blond also, his complexion was like caramel, and his smile was brilliant.

"I see. It's okay, my child, come here. Muraki reached out a hand.

The girl walked towards him again, shook Muraki's hand, but Muraki pulled her close to him, returning her previous embrace. Juts like you and me, he is also human, and he was genuinely glad to see the girl. Her family had helped him when he was in trouble once, and the man with her, was someone he owed a long time ago. All this forgotten because of the man's kind nature; this girl, had once helped him a lot, and she had adored him. He had helped her out too, something she would die for to repay him.

"I still keep your treasure." She mumbled.

"Good. So, what will you do today?"

"Blow up a fuse."

"Good… So---

"Please do not mention any names, so as to be safe, Kasutaka-kun,"

"Very well. What brings you here?"

"We just thought that you would like to be of help for us."

"Help? What kind of help?"

The girl made a slashing motion on her throat. Muraki understood. Murder. He had to think about it. He suddenly wondered if this little girl would be doing the action.

"I'll have to think about it,"

"If you want to talk about it, you can go to this place." The man handed a piece of paper with his gloved hand, words written on its surface.

"Who should I look for?"

"I'll be there to look out for you, any day. If not, somebody else will be." The girl said.__

"That would be all." The man said. "Have a nice day, Kazutaka-kun."

"Ja, sensei." The girl gave him one last embrace, and followed the man out of the house.

"Good bye… My sweet…" Muraki's eyes flickered dangerously. Another chance… To draw attention to himself… Actually, just to kill.

~To be continued~

**A/N:** Hello hello! Another chapter finished. I should be thanking Duo-chan for giving me something to write about… VENGEANCE!!! Morbid as it sounds, I'm planning to give you gory details. Everything would be revealed soon. Just connect bits and pieces, and you'll have an answer… Anyway, I have nothing to say anymore… But a few questions first before I go away and kill somebody:

1.Would you like Claire's background?

2.Would you like to kill Kasunagi Ai? Kori?

3.Would you love to know who the assassin is?

4.Would you guys like to know if Tatsumi saw that incident in the lab?" ^_^

5.Would you like me to stop writing?

Till then!!! RR! I love you guys!

**P.S.** Please don't kill me. ^_^*

**P.S.2 **I love Muraki Kazutaka as much as I love to write. Anyway, I thought that he would be much better now, showing his… ahem… sentimental side… he is still the bitch you know, but I love him I love him!!! Waaah! Just Please don't kill me! I love the man! Actually, in most quizzes I take, the possibility that I always get the bad guys or the cute bad boys, or killers is much bigger than the reverse. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it for you guys.

Yours truly,

Aki Konoe ^_^


	11. Revealing what was there

How hard could it be? 

****

**Warning: **Neko-authors today are insane… please watch out… they tend to threaten you to read their works… and review of course… I am, of course, one of them… SO READ AND REVIEW IF YOU KNOW WHAT'S GOOD FOR YOU!!! ---ahem--- Please? Thank you.

**Disclaimer: **Yami no Matsuei is not mine… I'm just toying with the characters so if you have any retaliations on how I am doing things, please tell me… RIGHT away!!! Thank you!!!

**A/N:** I am SOOOOOOOOOO sorry for posting this so late… grrr… I'm so down lately… sorry… *hits self with the book beside her* I shouldn't have let my problems get in the way of my writing… Because I am here to serve those who want stories… and so I feel I have to apologize for posting it this late… It's really inappropriate *hits self again, saying: "Bad Aki! Bad Aki!!!*… I promised myself that I'd post this as soon as I finish it, after at least 2 days… or one if I come up with something… Anyway, I thank you guys who have been reading my *sniff* fan fic, and I am so happy that I'm *sniff* crying already!!! My shallowness is shedding again… WAAAAAH!!! I'm so happy…!

**YukaYuka:** Thank you for the correction… *squirm* I'm kinda embarrassed now… Shucks, I shouldn't have written that… WAAAAAH!!! Bosom… *squeezes eyes shut and puts a hand on forehead* WAAAAAAAH! Thanks again!!! Well, I guess I'll make it up to you on this chapter… I hope it does… Oh, and thank you for answering my (ridiculous) questions…embarrassed, I thank you…

**ManderNaner**: I could see that you do love answering my questions… Who is the killer then? I wanna know what you think… K? You don't know K?! find 'K' (chapter 8) and you'll find out… he's right there! Shows that you do not give importance to every word I type!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Of course I don't entirely blame you for it… I know my story's lame… Would you like me to continue? ^_^ Oh and Claire is supposed to be um… maybe I should keep my mouth shut… anyway, this chapter's about her anyway… 

**Foreword: **Please be aware that certain information lies in this chapter, therefore, you should read EVERY WORD OF IT!!! ^_^ if you could. Thanks. Oh, and thank you for those who have been reading, and reviewing tirelessly.

Chapter 9: Revealing what was there… 

**                                                            ~ 1 ~**

Claire, or so as she was called in that school, was walking around the grounds, blue eyes twinkling clearly stating that she was up to no good. She walked, trying to find her 'Onii-sama' and she thought of the beach right now… She wasn't having fun these past few days of being like this, looking for something that almost did not exist, and she complained a lot under her breath. The kids in her class were not half-as-bad as she thought they were… She thought of them as slow-witted, dull, and, well, kids. She had never considered herself as a kid, because, she never knew how to be one I their midst… Technically, she is still a kid, duh, a ten-year-old, but she really doesn't know how to have fun. She had always been… Quiet.

Claire thought of running back to the other side of the field, go back to where she was reading, and not to stick up with this. She was waiting, or rather, looking for someone, but she really does not want to do it. But, her 'Onii-sama' had told her to "STAY THERE AND LOOK." Because it was a very important matter, she had seen her sempai earlier, a girl, on which all her classmates were amazed at such a pretty view. Sempai was irritated, she knows that for sure, and she had gone in haste after giving her the package her Onii-sama had sent her. She glanced at the brown package in her hand. She followed orders, instructions, and she just bore with them no matter how ridiculous.

Blue eyes shining, she had spotted her prey, and ran. She ran as fast as she could; a man stood underneath the tree, white clothes shining underneath the sun. She was amazed of the hair on the man's head that reminded her pretty much of her sempai. She had adored her cunning personality, and she had followed her footsteps. She was almost like her now. But she could never be. She grinned at the man, who grinned back, though it was rather cold than warm, and handed the package to him. She ran back to her classroom as soon as the bell rang. She looked back, and he was gone. She sighed.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+*+

A pair of jewels, as green as they can be, belonged to the boy who looked out of the window and down at the snow-covered field, his eyes red at the rims and sore. He sniffled a little, and he could not believe that he had cried over that---that--- man. He sighed. He was so confused now, he didn't know whether he should cry more or not. He continued to stare at the snow, when he saw Claire, the little girl before, running through the snow, carrying a package, and bringing it to the---

Was he hallucinating? Was he going insane?

White clothes underneath the withering tree, a smile curling on its pale face… Hisoka thought he had seen that albino again… the same albino from before… The one that gave him _that_--- curse… and markings on his body…

He cringed; he shivered. No, it couldn't be. No… It was impossible…_He? _Was here?

He blinked, and then he was gone. Claire ran back again from where she was, and he could hear a distant bell ringing off.

"Kurosaki-san? Kurosaki-san? Hello? Are you still with us?" The teacher peered at him from over her glasses.

"Yes…" Hisoka answered as he returned his attention to the class. Takenori was fine, he assured himself. He was fine, and he wouldn't let anything happen to him, and as long as he's fine, he wouldn't have to see Tsuzuki again. No need to do _that._

Fourth period came and went, lunch arrived, and he did not feel like eating, he didn't like to walk either. The snow had melted, revealing bits of ground that had dried up a while ago since second period when he last looked at the outside. He sat underneath a tree, withering as it is; he tried to keep his attention on his math book, scribbling away with the pencil on the graphing paper, trying to concentrate despite the noise. There was no sign of Yokohama, and so he was safe.

A shadow fell on him, and as he looked up, he had stared into a pair of cerulean eyes, mischievous and flickering with pure childish evil, it was Claire. She was grinning, signaling that she had something up in her little head and was daring him to ask what's the matter. She was holding onto a hand… a hand paler than hers, belonging to a person from behind her… but since she was standing and he was sitting, he couldn't quite see who it was; his heart skipped a beat. He opened his mouth to ask her what she was doing there, but she beat him right to it.

"What are you doing here?" Claire asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"Well, naturally, I walk around here, remember?"

"Oh… I… Um…"

"Oh. I. Um. You sound like that giant, the one in Jack and the beanstalk. What, aren't you gonna ask why I'm here?" She pouted.

"C'mon Claire." A voice behind her said in a very cold tone. Hisoka looked behind Claire and was about to ask who it was she was with when he was cut off yet again.

"I want you to meet my sister! Well, technically, um… Oh well. This is she." She pulled _her_ to her side so that Hisoka, who was still sitting on the ground; looked up. She too, had blue eyes, clear as the sky, but she looked into the distance. Her face pale and her lips as pink as a doll's, her long black lashes were lush, and her long brown hair reminded him of someone from before. Claire was not as pale, but she surely was not as pretty as the girl in front of him now. Claire, compared to her, still looked childish, and her long black hair was tied behind her back. This girl had let it fall along her shoulders.

Claire sighed and pulled on Hisoka's free arm, making him stand up.

"Stand up sempai! Stand up! She's rather shy… And… I---mmmph!"

Hisoka stood up; the girl had her hand clamped on Claire's mouth, and was trying to control herself from strangling her furthermore. Her face looked a shade of pink as she let go, Claire straightening and was trying to fight off a guffaw. She cleared her throat as Hisoka waited for an explanation.

"I just wanted you guys to meet… Because, you know, she might be able to help you with that…" Claire pointed at his notebook "She has been telling me that you looked like you needed help---" The girl shot her a look. "---and Kori told me you were having a hard time the last time he substituted as your math teacher…"

Hisoka blushed. He really didn't like Math that much, but he somehow got through with the work. And it must've been the depression he had at the moment because he neither snapped nor retorted in a rude way. He was surprised when he answered back quite politely… maybe because of the day… or the weather… _But definitely not Tsuzuki. _He was trying to convince himself… _I am not missing him!!!_ But he knew it was a lie.

"Well, I… really don't think she knows me, and I don't know her… Maybe you'd like to make the introductions?"

"Ah… Maybe I should go…" The girl began to turn away.

"Um, No! Hey! I…"

"Ah! Ano… Onee-chan!"

All hisoka could do is stare at the both of them, watching them speak in rapid French. Claire turned to him and said, breathlessly,

"I'm sorry… I--- AH!!!"

The girl had stormed off, and was speaking in French. Claire was squirming. Hisoka had a strong impression that she was cursing Claire.

"I… wondered if you could meet up with my sister, she'd lighten up a bit… She had been to… um… well, she doesn't have friends that much and she just found out that her only friend had… left this world. And you look so much like him…"

Claire looked down at her feet. Bowing, she apologized.

"Gomenasai! I shouldn't have done that. She's furious with me now. I'll see you sempai."

And with that Claire ran to the other direction. She looked back at Hisoka and gave him a weak smile.

Hisoka sat down again. He didn't even have the chance to say anything. Maybe he was just not in the mood. But thinking back, that girl had lost somebody… _forever_ and he lost Tsuzuki… But he was still there, isn't he? So maybe he should just forget about it and go on with his (dead) life. That girl's situation is far worse than his. 

His hand landed on something, and when he looked down, it was a keychain, it must've been Claire's or… the girl's… It was that girl's keychain. He suddenly felt sadness in it… _Must've been because of her friend…_ He sighed. He decided to return it next time…

He decided to mount his way to his next class with much persuasion by his conscience: History.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                        **2**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

With a heavy heart, Claire walked her way after her sister. She was wrong of making her meet up with Hisoka-sempai. She glanced at her watch. She hasn't been talking to her ever since. Until Claire's hair was ruffled and a smile on her sister's face. She grinned back. They went to the limo that was waiting just outside the school gates and told the driver where to go.

"Madam, the master said to wait for him."

"Oh. Okay."

Turning to Claire, she said, "Let's go home.

"Right… But, was he the man you were talking about?" Obviously referring to someone else.

"Yes."

"Oh. Anyway, do you like Hisoka-sempai?"

The girl blushed, and replied.

"Well, yes. Maybe a little…I've run into him before."

"Oh, so that's why he looked as if he knew you."

"Oh really? Well, he didn't quite see me in that library back then. I've been eyeing him ever since he waltzed in. Maybe. Maybe…"

"Hmmmm…" Claire said, her grin widening.

"What's that 'Hmmmm…' Supposed to mean?"

"You are---"

"Don't say it!!!"

"---in---"

"AHHHH!"

"L-"

"STOP!!!"

"-O-"

"AAARGHHH!!!" She tried desperately to cover Claire's mouth when the door opened and a man came in.

"AHHH! YOU ARE IN LOVE!!!!" Claire had said it.

"What? Who's in love?"

It was Kori. He was grinning like Claire now and was waiting for her to answer. She buried her face in her hands and screamed.

"AAARRRGGGGHHHH!!! STOP! I AM NOT!!!"

"Who's saying its you?" Kori teased.

"Claire."

"Are you sure…? Who's the lucky guy?" Kori asked Claire.

"She's in love with Hisoka-sempai."

"Hmmm. Great choice, AI." Kori grinned.

Being addressed with that, Ai buried her face deeper in her hands, and finally, tugging on her fur coat and covering her face which was now very pink.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

                                                                        **3**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+*+

That night, Hisoka retired to his dorm room, looking stressed. He does not know what to do anymore. Should he go back to Tsuzuki? And tell him that he cares? Should he just brush it off? He sat down on the bed without minding that his clothes were dirty.

He finally let himself fall on his side and close his eyes. He couldn't believe it. He was being weak. He pondered in silence whether he should just really forget it and continue living the way they were before. Continuing this case and forgetting that he even had feelings for Tsuzuki.

The rain began to fall. It was neither strong nor weak… It just fell, solemnly, as though it related to what Hisoka felt… He does not even know whether he was angry, or sad… he just felt empty. Again. He was alone, like when he was locked up in that cell back in his childhood. And he hated it. Truly hated it.

He took out the key chain in his pocket and looked at it. It was a bear, a miniature stuffed doll, with a little heart in its paws. It was kind of sad, or maybe it was the owner's last emotion when it was holding it.

He never wanted empathy. And he never wished it. It only made matters worse than they were supposed to be.

And it worked just then.

He was suddenly being sucked into a trance, as though the bear was connected with the owner by a mysterious magic, and he watched as the scene flew by.

But it was so dark, he couldn't make the figures that much; but he noticed that he was in an alley. Maybe it was a past… He saw, as he was lying on the cold floor, the rain splattering all around him, his vision suddenly blurred, he could see a child running; lots of screaming, and the emotions around him was too much that he was screaming in pain himself, and he sat, on the bed, clutching his head… Flash! He saw another figure bending over another, and was holding his head, he was screaming and the last thing Hisoka saw was a flash of silver and a screaming man in agony… Flash! He was back in reality again.

He either saw Muraki, or someone else… Or maybe the girl was the key to the murder… Or maybe he was going insane.

He dropped the bear, and in exhaustion, he fell asleep.

~tbc~

**A/N: **Sorry it's too short, but I promise the next would be longer and better!!! And I do hope some things maybe lifted enough for you guys to see who the killer is. Yoshi!!! Another chap finished! And now… time for my questions!!!

**Questions from the insane mind of Aki Konoe…**

1.(Due to my naïve nature, I am asking this question because… I REALLY DON"T KNOW AND IT'S HARD NOT TO!!! I don't wanna stay ignorant forever, not knowing what it means!!!)  What is Lemon?

2.What can I do to stop claustrophobia? (I know I asked this before, but it really is hard to live with it!!!)

3.AM I annoying? ^_^ It's just a thought, because I have long author's notes and stuff.

4.Do you want me to stop?

5.Now that you know who the characters are, or at least some of them, do you want me to kill them? Um, Kori, Claire, Ai and K?

6.DO you like what I'm doing with Hisoka? (because I think he doesn't)

Hisoka: You're damn right I don't!!!

Aki: Ah… H-h-h-hi-chan! I---uh--- can't we talk over a hot cup of tea? (Sweat drop)

Hisoka: You're making me weak!!! You! Grrr! *throws a chair at Aki*

Aki: Wait! *ducks* Let me run first!

Hisoka: What's the point of running?!

Kori: Calm down, Hisoka-san! *grabs Hisoka's arm*

Hisoka: Let me go! I have a score to settle!

Aki: AIEEEEE! Help! Tsuzuki!

Hisoka: He's not here, remember? He's sick! Evil laughter no one's here to help you now!!!

Aki: Bye! See you next time! I need to run!! Kori! Stall!!! *runs off to the other side of the room*

Oh, by the way, I have a friendster account… (you know?) I know it's kinda corny, but I'm doing it for my friends. Find aKi konoe!!! You'll see my profile… half of it is a lie… the other? Might be exaggerated. But who cares? Questions and inquries, please tell me. ^_^ 'till then! Ja!!!

Kori: just run Aki! Run!


	12. Don't let go

**How hard could it be?**

****

****

**A/N: **Hello avid readers… I thank you for your kindness… WAAAH! I thank you for being there, reading, and making me feel important… Yes, you heard me right. I feel as if I am accomplishing something really good, and I feel… more or less… (I really can't tell for there are, what? A thousand fan fictions here in this site?) Needed… Though you can ditch my story any time…(No!!! I don't want that!!!) I still am thankful for those who have reviewed… *sniff* don't worry, the Gravi-Yami crossover has come… if I get at least 35 reviews for this story, I'll update it. (Does anybody really want it?) ^^ Till then!!! Hi-chan is still running after me!!!

Oh, and yes, it came late, because of the fact that I was too stupid enough not to notice the highlighted December 13th announcement on the homepage: that author's notes may not be posted as individual chapters…! I was locked for 3 days… I found out Jan 9 and was said it will be released around Jan 11 and now I can upload and update again… And so, thank you for tirelessly reading and reviewing… And if possible, please pass the word about this fic… Because if you really want the Gravi crossover, and I receive lotsa reviews… I'll update it… With cliffies again… Should I put a cliffie here? X3

Please read endnote!!! Very important!!! Please!!!! Thank you!!! 

**YukaYuka: First off…**You are so mean!!! *pouts* why'd you have to be so?!! Well, anyway, thank you for reviewing, and for answering my questions… You know what? You made me so embarrassed for how many days that I thought I wasn't going to be able to finish this chapter!!! *blushes* Well, technically, as my duo-sempai told me, I was correct for using it… but it was much better for women… Ok, so maybe he's just a few years older than I am… My teacher, Mr. D wasn't able to edit my story so I reverted to slaving over my work until I fished out 'bosom' and changed it…. *cries* seriously, I was so embarrassed… I am still now, and SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO afraid of writing…. My God, help me…. Oh, arachnophobia? Well, just tell yourself that its just a small thing… but if its tarantula or a big humongous beast like the one in LOTR 3: return of the king, I would advice you to: RUN!! I don't have problems with them coz I like them… Oooh… eight legged creatures… Oh, and one more thing… can you be my beta? ^. ^ Thanks!!! Oh, don't worry; I am not mad at you… Would I be asking your help if I was? Thanks again!!!

**ManderNaner: **I know, I know poor Tsu and 'Soka…(Your other review when you said Poor Tsu and 'Soka…") don't worry your grief will end. There's something up but I won't tell… anyway, you'll like it… ok, so not totally, but it'll help both of them. So there! A hint! Try and guess what would happen… It wouldn't hurt to guess… Right? ^_^ Oh and… nah… I love my OCs… I was just wondering with you guys… Kori is too important… Oh, wanted betas… want to be my beta?! Oh… please?!!! *chibi-neko author on her knees, crying, begging… Tsuzuki-inu style…*

Hmmm… New readers!!!

Lara: Wai! New reader!!! Glad to hear you love it!!! ^_^ Thanks for reviewing… and I do hope you review more… ^_^ Oh, the Gravi-Yami crossover has been launched… Hmm, maybe I should really get my hair done this summer… Whaddya think? ^o^ Anyway, if you by any chance would know where I could get his trenchie, please inform me… Please? Pretty please? With lotsa chocolates on top… ^.^ 

**xXLil Yu JahXx: **Waaaaah! Another new reader! (Do I sound like a broken record?) Thank you for reviewing!!! Please read and review more!!! I'm so happy I'm crying already!!!  Even with just the word "interesting…" it's great to hear you like it…^_^

**Jenny Rosbäck:** Thank you for reading and reviewing!!! ^_^ I'm so flattered… (Hey, a writer needs to boost her ego after some other Reviewer had crushed it to pieces…^^) I'm sorry, but I think Muraki wouldn't be able to play with him… But I'll **try** to squeeze it in for ya… Okay with that?! ^_^

Shu-chan: I am so embarrassed. Yes. Totally. I stared dumbstruck at your review, and, flabbergasted I thought I wasn't going to survive the said horror, that I, Aki Konoe, has been once again, stumped by a review… (Yes, this concerns Yuka-san) Regarding the 'bosom' business, it was rather… mild. But this?! MY GOD! PLEASE HAVE MERCY ON ME!!! I don't speak French! Yes, I admit, and I only made someone translate it for me, and wow, I must say you really know your French well. (Kori: Ahem, more like threatened, ne? You gave Rine-chan a scare…) Will you consider giving me French lessons?? ^.^ A-R-I-G-A-T-O!!! Don't worry, I loved your review… And I actually laughed at my self for being an idiot… 

Hisoka: that's what you get for treating me this way. BAKA! XD

Ai: Tsk, tsk… Karma, my dear friend…

Aki: *squirm* on with the story:

**Shichi: **Wai!!! Your review makes me cry even more!!! Why?! Coz you said you loved it!!! Oh, if you wanna know who the assassin is… email me, ok?! And if you want Kori's pic… I mean drawing… just tell me… if you're interested that is… ^o^

How hard could it be? 

****

****

****

**Warning:** Should I say there'd be a cliffhanger? And should I say that there'd be angst and… um… more info lying half-hidden somewhere? And that they, Tsu and 'Soka won't be getting together just yet? Maybe I shouldn't… you'll just kill me… ^o^ Oh and my VagueHints© (VH©) are there… Nasty me, ne?! X3

**Disclaimer: **Why should we put this if we know we do not own the said animé? Why?! Oh well, its kind of fun anyway… and I want to distract myself… O~kay… Yami no Matsuei is not mine, I do not own any of the characters involved from the series, and I do not make any profit for writing this story. Oh and Don't let go: Weezer, and Back to you: John Mayer… I just own my OCs… hehehe…. X3

**Foreword: Please be aware of information and vague hints… and the endnote. Please read. Thank you.**

Chapter 10: Don't let go 

                                                **~o~o~o~ 1 ~o~o~o~**

The dawn was breaking.

He felt it without even seeing the sun rising in the East. He didn't need to. Its rays were trying to seep through his eyelids as he kept them closed. It goaded him, but he didn't make any move to turn the other way. He was exhausted, of pacing around and around the whole time last night, trying to figure out what to do. And he still didn't have the answer with him. He was slowly being convinced that he shouldn't bother _him_ any longer. Maybe he really should forget it. But forgetting meant ruining the connection more. Thus breaking it apart and may result to a miserable, forlorn, regretful un-life…

There's not much choice… but to go and apologize to him. ASAP. He finally let out a yawn, and stretched. He sat up on his bed; two large eyes were staring at him, obviously its owner was looking after him. 003.  The owl hooted at him, asking him a question as he flew down and settled himself on Tsuzuki's bare shoulder.

"Its okay… I'm alright…" Tsuzuki said quietly.

He urged himself to stand up. He really should be doing something good today, and maybe, this was the time to talk to Hisoka, because their situation might go from awful, to dreadful… or if not, most agonizing…

He groaned as he walked to his clothes, which were folded, neatly on a table. (He is not naked and his pants are still on… Sorry? ^_^*)

Today must be quite interesting… he hopes…

                                    **                        ~O~O~O~O~O~**

The atmosphere inside the office of the Shinigami in JuuOhCho was normal… Normal to our own standards; there was still the casual greetings and the teasing, and there was too much joy in everyone that Tsuzuki was not able to comprehend… because of his grief, he had seemed to lose hope. For him and bon that is.

I mean, if you were in my place, surely you would think that the two should make up and finally admit to each other what they truly feel? I am the official doctor in this division, though Shinigami tend to heal themselves, they still need to be taken cared off and looked upon, because on some cases, you would receive a blow from a demon that was stronger than what you expect them to be and in the process of your shock, you would be glued to the floor as they devour … (Ok, excuse the words; I am getting carried away.) As I was saying, you couldn't help observing and assuming that the two had this special bond because of the concerned looks on their faces whenever they got hurt or injured. Their looks were more than just glancing, or looking, or checking, the worry one their faces concealed the truth and they were too blind to each other… They were too busy on thinking "Does he really like me, or not?" Or "Is he really the one?" Or "Do I really…?" They did not realize it until Tsuzuki went crazy and he actually told Hisoka about it… more like _did_… And it was quite… Inappropriately done and wasn't in the right time, place and situation…

"Ohayou Wakaba-chan, do we still have some doughnuts left?" I was thinking of getting some breakfast myself since I was up all-night and day… Hah, science, my passion, takes my time and work so eagerly… but it's worth it.

"Ah, ohayou Watari-san, I think Tsuzuki just finished them… Gomen ne…" Wakaba said as she poured some hot coffee in her mug. I stroked a hooting 003, who had just flowed down on my shoulder; he was worried too, about the partners, and I wanted to go down in Chijou to see Hisoka… Sigh. I wonder if he hates me right now? It was clear, that the look and the action he did that day when he saw me comfort Tsuzuki out of worry as friends, that he was jealous, and hurt. Really hurt. Disappointed, maybe…

"Ok. Thanks…"

Tatsumi was on the staff table, paper all around him as he stared intently on one page. I watched from where I stood, namely the coffee machine that he wasn't really reading and he was just staring. And staring. Those blue eyes never did move, and didn't seem to notice the movement around him. He was tapping a pen in a hypnotic rhythm as I was observing… I was bound to ask him on why he is in that matter when he looked up and smiled… rather uneasily…

"Oh, Watari-san, hello. Good to see you out of your lab, finally. How is Tsuzuki-san doing?" There was something wrong in his smile. I know.

"He's fine…" I sipped my coffee warily.

"Okay. Tell him he should go back and look out for possible indications regarding this… There might be something up and under our noses and we wouldn't even notice it…"

His smile faded as soon as he looked at the paper again. Wakaba and Terazuma were eyeing him warily also, they know that something was up and so I decided that I should go and ask them about it. If Tatsumi were upset about something, surely he would say something or even show that he was… Like bossing us around more… Or even a twitch mark… Like what happened when Tsuzuki blew up the library again… Or he could've mentioned something to me… So why…?

"Ne, Wakaba-chan, what's the matter with Tatsumi? Do you know?"

"Ah… ano… Watari-san, we should be the ones asking you that…" Wakaba shifted in her seat.

"Because we don't know also," Terazuma, who was sitting beside Wakaba as he helped her with the paper work, said with a small smile. "Usually he would do something right?"

"Oh… But I don't know also… Maybe I should go and talk to him, ne?"

"Yeah… maybe you should… but be careful, he might just blow up on ya…" Terazuma joked.

"Don't worry, on the usual times my lab explodes, I'm used to it."

"If you say so…"

"But be aware otherwise." Wakaba grinned despite the tension.

I just smiled at them and walked towards Tatsumi. He was still doing that pen-thing which was kind of getting on my nerves… So, I walked up to him on the staff table, and held his pen-tapping hand suddenly, he nearly knocked his coffee mug all over his work. He looked up at me with blank eyes and glasses slightly askew.

Oh good. Hide your emotions then. As if I don't know that something's up. Really now, Tatsumi, do you really need to do this?

"What?" Tatsumi was still insisting on this kind of argument, hmmm? Fine.

I stared at him. And he stared back. Seriously if it had gone any longer, I swear I would've pinched his nose for being so… blank.

First move lies with me. I let his hand go, and he shifted in his seat so he looked up at me, but still not standing up. Really, he does not know how much I want him now, does he? I crave for those lips… They are just so subtle looking I could've sworn they weren't his, but a doll's… Does that mean he hasn't…?

"Watari-san, if you would please hurry up and claim your goal, I would like to finish my work?"

Really, he shouldn't also be cutting in on my delusions about him.

"Tatsumi, why are you so tensed up?" I asked. Yes, bluntly would get his brain jerking up in surprise and make him go all stuttering and nervous. Of course, if you were suddenly asked like that, wouldn't you get all queasy and nervous because you know you've been cornered?

"I—uh---" I could've sworn that Wakaba and Terazuma were trying to fight off their laughter as they watched how uneasy Tatsumi went. It wasn't normal for someone like him to be stuttering would it? No. Tatsumi was the cool, calm and collected type. This was his other side. The side, which he rarely shows anyone, even me…

"Spit it out."

"Is this all why you have approached me?"

"Yes. I was getting irate by the way you kept on _banging_ that pen on the table. Surely, it had done nothing to you, had it?" I eyed him. And I tried to fight off a guffaw. I love seeing him like this. Not that I'm a sadist, but its always fun to see your cool, calm, collected secretary like this… So you can't exactly blame me. Right?

"I was not_ banging _the pen, and thank you for your concern about it. Surely you would care for other's feelings than me---" Tatsumi had stood up and had slipped. Yep. He slipped. That sudden halt, and that sudden movement, I know that there was something up. And this must be because… of Tsuzuki.

"Is it bout Tsuzuki?" I asked innocently. Tsuzuki tend to do things when he's depressed. Like burning a whole laboratory/home base of a certain psycho which by the way, had been suspiciously quiet all these years…

"…" Tatsumi could not say anything. Wakaba and Terazuma, since they were the only ones left in the room, besides us, had quietly disappeared. Literally. They knew this was not the kind of conversation they must listen on to.

"Well?" I settled the cup down on the table, unless something might happen…

"I… Uh… Yes." Tatsumi finally said, dropping his gaze.

"Why? Did he blow up the library again?"

Tatsumi looked up, his eyes flashed relief, and… was it hurt? Maybe I was imagining things.

"Oh."

That's all he said. THAT'S ALL HE SAID?! There _is_ something up!!!

"Spill. There's something wrong, so sp---" I did not expect this to happen. No, not ever. But is he doing what I think he's doing?!

All I could think of is this: Tatsumi's eyes are so damn beautiful. And so were his lips. Which were on mine, as we speak.

                                    **            ~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~**

I knew it I knew it! I knew I should've just worked in the silence of my office!!! Now I have to endure Watari's inquisitions.  Do I need to answer him? Do I really have to tell him what's wrong with me? Its already hard not to look at him, and he's expecting me to say something about… how upset I was with him?! And seeing Tsuzuki did not help at all. Sure, I was glad he was fine, but could you blame me for feeling jealous after seeing Watari and Tsuzuki wrapped up in a what seemed an intimate embrace?! Then Hisoka came, and he should've seen too… And I guess he hates Tsuzuki now. You need not any scientific explanation on why he fled. And any person would see that he loved the older man dearly…

Unfortunately, my mind was not working at the time… and perfectly insane. I could not endure any kind of torture anymore.  So, I found myself looking deep into those hazel brown eyes, trying to keep my head to function straight and not to kiss those innocent-looking lips, and knocking the air out of that blond-haired-scientist. Surely, it is not like me to speak of him this way, but a secretary, like me, who is working ever-so-hardly, deserves at least have some delusions of those that attract me to themselves?! It is only just. Oh dear Enma, help me not to lose control... Surely, gods do not lose control of their feelings, or do they?

And so, I must've had, when suddenly, after all those struggle of trying to evade his questions, and trying not to strangle two other colleagues of mine, namely Wakaba and Terazuma, for laughing at me being hopeless under my l---err--- friend's spell, and had expertly sidled their way out of the door, just in time to not see me, grabbing said scientist and kissing him on the lips. No, I am not gay, as far as I know, and yes, I am truly in love with him, as you can see. Really. He just doesn't know it. Why? I do not know… because, let's see, I am not like Tsuzuki?

"Why oh why, did you stop?" Watari said, his smile widening, hazel brown eyes twinkling with mischievousness when I finally let go of him.

"I am so sorry—so sorry---truly, I am so sorry I—err--- I---" I kept on saying, at least tried to, because I could feel my cheeks burning and my---err---lips quivering, either from nervousness, or from hunger and thirst, and making me stumble over it…

"Couldn't you be more eloquent than that?! Surely you jest, dear sir that you, of all people could stammer! Oh my, I must look out for flying fishes and for swimming birds…" Watari did just that. He looked out of the window. And thankfully, or not, 003 was swimming in the fountain, with delight. Watari smiled even wider.

"Seems like scientific explanations could not be used for this matter…" Watari strode on towards me. He looked deep into my eyes, raised an eyebrow, demanding a silent question, that clearly stated:

_"Explain."_

Sigh. He knows better than I am just not the type of person who could proclaim my emotions out right! Now if you were In my place, would you really want to endure the nagging pain of telling a loved one how you truly feel, knowing that he has the power to reject you the moment those words escape your parted lips?!

"Okay, I saw you with Tsuzuki the other night…"

"And?"

"You were hugging him…"

"Of course, it was for comfort…"

"And…"

"You were jealous?"

"….Ah… yes…"

"Why?"

It was a hard question. Surely you would rather roil over hot live coal rather than answer said question that even the greatest minds at least stumbled over?

"I---"

"What?"

"Love…" He looked at me expectantly. "…You." He stared at me. Shocked hazel brown eyes clouded with confusion. I rephrase that. _Beautiful_ hazel brown eyes stared… I could just lose my self in that stare…

"Seriously?" His forehead marred with confusion, evidently showing in his eyes, he stepped closer, and his eyes played a dance with mine as I dodged them. He suddenly cupped my chin, which made my cheeks burn 100 degrees higher than before.

He forced my eyes to look into his and I closed my eyelids shut as I said yes. I felt like a child, so helpless, and everything came all too sudden, I just realized how fortunate I was for not fainting the first time he had actually asked me on why I stopped kissing him. I would certainly not risk my (un) life losing all those blood if I went on further more… SO does this mean that he…?

"…"

"Yes you are serious!!! I love you too!" And with that, all I saw was blond hair and his arms around me, than I barley noticed how red and how I could not breathe.

I was choking already when he finally let go.

"Gomen, ne, Tatsumi-san…"

"Its… okay…"

"Wai!!! So does this mean… you…? I mean…?" At this, it was his turn to blush.

"Yes."

I smiled. And he jumped up and down, and with a *poof* chibi Watari appeared and was jumping up and down again and wiggled into my arms. It was then when a sharp knock on the door made me drop him resulting to a pained "OW!"

I froze. Tsuzuki. Doorway. Looking at us.

"Tsuzuki!!!" Chibi Watari jumped and went on fussing on how Tsuzuki looked so gloomy and that he should cheer up.

"Hello." At least I managed to say that.

"Um, I came by to say that I'd be going down to Chijou, and thank you for letting me stay for the night…" he grinned, but not unlike his usual smiles when he was on a sugar high…

"Oh. Ok. You're welcome…" I felt sorry. I guess he loves Hisoka the way Hisoka does to him. And now that I know Watari loves… ahem… me too… I guess I shouldn't be disappointed with him… Right?

"Take good care." I said. Watari gave him a hug, his chibi-ness gone, and he whispered something in the inu's ear that made him smile and we watched him disappear, and walk to the lawn, and now, through the sakuras…

The next thing I knew, I was being dragged by a chibified Watari outside the door also…

                                                **~o~o~o~2~o~o~o~**

_Stare all you want. As if I care_. He was not in the mood. Why wouldn't he be?! Would you like it if almost all the girls, after finding it out from a particular teacher, and that particular teacher is none other than Kori, as he insisted them on calling him, and the students were actually planning on making him this year's Hottest Boy Alive of the school. He had been almost not himself, smiling forcibly whenever people approached him… Better to be with Miko's friends… and with _him_… His new tactics were to be close with Takenori Miko, as close as possible, of course, for the sake for his job; he wouldn't want to get fired now, did he?

"So much for the peace and quiet…" Hisoka muttered. He had learned, or rather forced himself to not snap or get angry with Tsuzuki or anything. And he forced himself to forget the incident a few days ago. So, he basked under the sunlight seeping through the window. He cupped his chin in his right hand and leaned, so that he was letting it rest as he looked outside, thinking what to do.

Hisoka's inner voice kept on saying one mantra from ever since that night:

_Don't ever let go._

_Don't let go…_

_For he is your only happiness, and as friends you could still be with him… Just DON'T LET GO!!!_

_Right. _Hisoka thought_. Whatever. _ Unaware, he rolled his eyes at the bird that was on the window sill.It cocked its head at the side, looking at him fondly. _Like you would understand._

Tsuzuki had come in the classroom and was smiling rather uneasily at the students. _Hope you had fun._ Hisoka thought miserably as he fought with himself to look or not to look at the shinigami. _As if I care._ But in truth he cared. He really does. But it seems as if everything was not falling in place. First, there were no possible leads to the case and he was getting frustrated that a simple case like this was taking too much time. Second, there was _that _incident with the Great Slacker, and third, Tatsumi was out of reach. He tried calling earlier to find out if the secretary had found anything remotely useful for the case or not. Unfortunately again, there was none.
    
    **_~Back to you_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I tried to forget you_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I tried to stay away_**
    
    ****
    
    **_But it's too late_**
    
    ****
    
    ****
    
    **_Over you_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I'm never over_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Over you_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Something about_**
    
    ****
    
    **_It's just the way you move_**
    
    ****
    
    **_The way you move me_**
    
    ****
    
    **_Yeah, I'm so good at forgetting_**
    
    ****
    
    **_And I quit every game I play_**
    
    ****
    
    **_But forgive me, love_**
    
    ****
    
    **_I can't turn and walk away~_**

I swear I am going to kill that person who sang that song…Possible or not… I will! Hisoka was really in not a good mood. Tsuzuki was blanching everytime the boy looked at him. And the others were just merrily listening (as if they truly did) to every word the 'professor' said. One girl in particular was getting on Hisoka's nerves as she kept on singing the damn song by John Mayer and almost strangled her… in his mind, at least. 

As the time passed by, neither Shinigami looked at each other more, and one of them, Tsuzuki obviously, kept on busying himself on other students as he roamed the classroom to check on their seat work.

Hisoka did his work silently, avoiding any eye contact with anyone. He might just say something rude or anything, not that he cares, but he really likes it better if nobody talked to him or anything.

Lunch finally came, and the students spilled out of their classrooms. Hisoka promptly stood up, walked towards the door, passing Tsuzuki without even glancing. Even a small flicker of the eye towards his direction, or even if it was blank or furious, just as long as Hisoka looked at him. Tsuzuki would've been happy if Hisoka even glared at him, but he just passed him… Which made his hopes of talking to the boy seem… more faraway as ever. But just as his hopes and confidence sank to the farthest ends of hell, Hisoka suddenly turned around before he had reached the outside completely. And he stared quite icily at Tsuzuki before saying:

"Hey, want to get lunch?"

~tbc~

**A/N:** Wai! Cliffies I love cliffies!!! ^o^ anyway, here's what I'm trying to tell you guys:

1.Who would like to have Kori's picture…? I mean, hey, he's a hunk too… Well, as far as I think he is… more of him revealed after… oh, dear, I still don't know where I'm going with the story… help!!!! Oh, and this only a drawing so… I thought… aw, shoot, just tell me if you're interested and leave your email address behind. Got it?

2.PLEASE tell me really how to cure this damn claustrophobia!!!

3.Help… Would anyone like to help me writing and finish this fic?

4.Help me with the lemons!! I can't write a lemon without help!!!

5. Please, please, anyone, be my beta… I mean, kyo-kun said she'd help… I appreciate that… But see, I think I'm going to be a burden to her..^o^

6. MAJOR CLUE: THERE ARE MORE THAN ONE ASSASSIN LURKING THE STORY… so there, I'm being generous… am I? ^o^ yes, that is a question.

7. Would you guys, the ones who had viewed my crossover fic of Gravitation and yami no Matsuei, want me to continue it?

8. Really, seriously, do you guys like Ai or not? I really want to know… She's getting nastier by the second… She wants to do something now… Help?! What should I do to her? Wait… you don't even know how she really is!!! God, those willing to help me with this story, email me… Ok?! Thanks!!!

**P.S.** That's all!!! See in the next chappy!!! ^o^ Oh, and next chappy, lets see what would happen with the two love birds, ne? Oh, and Kori, Ai, Claire would soon be identified as… __________. Oh, Muraki would be there too. Hope you guys aren't bored on reading this…  ne? ^.^


	13. Stage One: Act one: Prelude of the murde...

How hard could it be? 

****

****

**A/N: **Hey you mortals!!! Just kidding. SO, I really don't have anything else to say in this ficcie… Just "Please don't kill me just yet…" And did you guess what's gonna happen? Do you think in this chappy that Tsuzuki and 'Soka are gonna get together already? Ha, read to find out… Oh, did you likey my cliffie? ^o^ And I do hope my title for chappy 10 isn't lame…. I really like the song Don't let go by Weezer… so good to the ears… Why don't you guys go and listen to it? Hehehe… Actually, for those with the Long distance relationship in their lives, this song might bring them to tears… I didn't use the lyrics for the last chapter coz I don't have it… I'll try though.

And I know I know my last chapter sucks.  I am so sorry. I did it with my writer's block so it kinda turned out bad… And its also kind of hard to put the scenes together, I mean, connecting this and that takes a lot of decision-making and a lot of discussions with me, myself, and duo-chan. He doesn't like yaoi, seriously, (he's my best friend… and a straight guy for that matter, but I'm trying to convince him that sometimes, straight rulers bend…^_^ Unsuccessful as of now… But its going 'there') and he doesn't know what to do also… Shucks…

And I know it's been so long since I uploaded, and I think its kind of dragging already… (Is it?) I needed to study… I have tests coming up…

**Reviewers who so make me cry with glee:**

**Mandernaner: **My favorite reviewer!!! You knew?! Yes! Someone got my clues!!! Or did you…? Guess who the assassin/s is/are and you'll be one of the few who actually get my VagueHints© and… no, actually, you'll be the first to be on the list of: The People Who had Guessed and Conquered My Stories Which are Totally Confusing… *phew* that was long. Need to change that… Oh, yes, you can help!!! Help!!! Lemons are tough for me to write… I'm still innocent, you know. 

Kori: *snort* yeah right… Want a demonstration so you could write it? XD

Aki: That is so not funny… *clamps left hand over eyes* Not now!!! *Waves right hand at Kori* I'm trying to write a story here…

Hisoka: *blush*

Aki: Ne, Hi-chan, how come you're blushing? *Smiles innocently*

Hisoka: B-b-baka!

Kori: *rolls on the floor laughing* He… I…

Aki: He… What?! Look, guys, especially you Kori, Hi-chan's lemon with--- ack! Not again!!! *Runs as a tomato-red Hisoka runs after her with a bokken that magically appeared* See ya guys later!!! ^_^*

**The rest of the reviewers:** For those who have reviewed, I am so sorry, I haven't looked at my email yet, but I still thank you… Oh my eyes are welling with tears… I do hope somehow this chapter won't suck as the last one… I know I haven't been tying the story with the case, but it was necessary to give you at least a few details on how each person is… (I think…) And so, I thank you again, and I do hope you wouldn't kill me…

**Warning:** Cliffie. Angst… AND TSUZUKI TORTURE!!! WAHAHAHAHAH!!! NASTY ME!!! And morbid assassins… are they here yet? *Glances at the door nervously* Fluff? Yes, fluff!!! Lotsa fluffs! Okay, so maybe not exactly, but hey, at least Tsu and Hi-chan would get along in this chappy…

**Disclaimer:** Yami no Matsuei is Matsushita-sensei's and my the rest of the OC's are mine… Especially said assassin (unrevealed) who oh-so-threatens-me to death if I don't at least mention him/her in a chapter. (I almost slipped there at the gender… whew!) 

****

Chapter 11: Stage one, act one: Prelude of murder 

+*+*+*+

**      1**

+*+*+*+

    ~*~

_Lunch finally came, and the students spilled out of their classrooms. Hisoka promptly stood up, walked towards the door, passing Tsuzuki without even glancing. Even a small flicker of the eye towards his direction, or even if it was blank or furious, just as long as Hisoka looked at him. Tsuzuki would've been happy if Hisoka even glared at him, but he just passed him… Which made his hopes of talking to the boy seem… more faraway as ever. But just as his hopes and confidence sank to the farthest ends of hell, Hisoka suddenly turned around before he had reached the outside completely. And he stared quite icily at Tsuzuki before saying:_

_"Hey, want to get lunch?"_

~*~

_This better be good…_ A pair of green eyes rolled in its sockets as the urgent banging on the door continued that day. They were not as eternally green as the spring; they were much darker than that. Like a forest of trees, when the sun isn't shining…

He approached the door and opened it. A panting child, long locks, hair loose from its holder, black as the night was standing at the door, hands on her knees trying to pull her self together.

Smiling, he motioned for the girl to come in. "What is it, Claire?"

"I… Here… Damn students…" Her tone was hurried. "Damn teachers… they think as if I don't know anything…here, I need to go back." Cerulean eyes were slightly irritated, cholerically glancing over her shoulders and he knows which teachers she was referring to. She held out her hand to show him an envelope. "I didn't open it. I swear." She smiled sweetly as she ran off.

"Thank you. Hope you don't strangle them today."

She gave him a thumbs-up sign.

He closed the door and sat down. It was addressed to him, and before opening the letter, he made sure that no one was looking. He was in the library, he was asked by the head librarian if he could look after it for a while. He wasn't doing anything remotely useful so he gathered a few books on a desk and read… Since there weren't any students, he figured, he could read the letter in peace.

_Kori,_

_Please be aware that yes, I will; and of course, bring something that would amuse me… Or interest me more to do it… The bigger, the better… Or maybe the much more… Useful. Either which, meet me there. You know where._

_That is all. Be looking forward to see you people again._

That was what the entire letter said. Kori smiled despite it. Short but to the point… or rather it was to the point for he was the only one who knows what the circuitousness concealed.

+*+*+*+*+*+

It was about 8 in the morning when she finished her early morning practice with her sensei… (Or maybe she shouldn't be calling him that, since after all, he was Chinese, and her Kung Fu teacher…)  Ai immediately went up the stairs to her bedroom. She was glad. Today was going to be special. She hoped. She did not have classes for the day, since the Principal had suspended classes for a week, since some student had blown up the Science lab, which quickly spread fire in the whole 3rd floor since the whole stretch of it were Science labs. She grabbed the Erh-hru, which was lying on a table separate from her worktable. It was the usual place because she always had to tidy the room… Which she rarely spends time in, because she either had things to do, or she wasn't in the country. If K, the big boss, saw that her things were lying around, he'd be so furious he'd throw them out. Which was unfair of course.

But since, another year was approaching, and that Ai had this knowing feeling that the year would end in the typical ceremony the 'Master' wanted it. Another business trip, if you consider it as one. It was more like… A stressing part of the year, that's why she didn't really feel enthusiastic about it. She had just started to pick the bow when a shout erupted from down the hall. Yes, she could hear it. Who wouldn't? The manor was always quiet, even the helpers and the nannies, (she dislikes the fact that she has one) the drivers, the staff, talk in hushed voices so that it was always quiet. Ai didn't mind. But it was unfair for them, she knows, and the only ones who should suffer there, was none other than her, her and her. She accepted that a long time ago. It was like a family grudge; his Uncle K, or Master as what he likes to be called, held this 'thing' against his father. Was it because he did something back then? Was it deeper than that? Better not to know that is what Ai always thought.

"Ai! Report downstairs immediately!" It was like a PA system attached all over the place. His uncle calls, her doom awaits. Again.

So she placed the instrument down on the table again, settled it in its case, and proceeded downstairs. Routine, that was what kept her from shouting back a big fat "NO I DON'T WANT TO, YOU BLOODY BASTARD!" Last time, when she got home very late due to the insistent demand of spectators to see her play, and because of the stress, she almost did so, but fortunately she tripped just in time to make her bite her tongue. Which hurt. Naturally.

She reached the landing and carefully made her way through the mirrors that adorned the big living room. The red carpet that draped the huge staircase was reflected easily, and she saw herself, almost not familiar with her own face. She shivered. She shouldn't forget her own face… She should stop this madness. She should be able to stop this if her brother gets well.

"Yes, sir?" She asked politely. She stood in front of a plump man, the one who always had his cigar in his mouth. She loathed him. She despised his presence. She hated his guts. To put it simply, she really hated him. Could anyone put it much better? I don't think so.

"How is it going?" He asked, not minding to look up at her as he continued to read a newspaper where he was sitting.

"Fine." Ai said tonelessly. Really, could anyone get excited over this kind of conversation?

"Tonight, tell Kori, you will _go_ and have dinner. Make sure the _meat_ is _cooked_ so you won't _get sick._ _Again._ And your transport would be arriving at around… 10 pm." The man looked her straight in the eye. "Got it?"

"Yes. I understand. What time must I set off?"

He glanced at his watch. "You must leave now, so you could get reservations after _looking_ for my _watch._ Understood?"

"Yes sir."

"Go on, leave now, and get dressed. You still have to do something before you go out for dinner. At around lunch. I'll tell you the details after you get dressed. And make sure this one is done well."

"As you wish sire."

Ai stared placidly at him before going up the stairs. She wasn't thrilled one bit. She understood pretty well what he meant. She reluctantly went up the stairs. Yes, her doom had come. Its not that she didn't want Kori with her but couldn't help to feel a little guilty about the last time. He had reminded her indirectly. He never fails to.

She reached her room; she picked up the Erh-hru, glided the bow over the strings, and let it murmur its soft, sad song as she sat on her windowsill, looking at the sky, and the snow started to fall again. Christmas is going to be sad again, not just for her, but also for the others…

She closed her eyes, and she could see nothing but the eternal snow in her mind.

~*~*~*~

_Okay so maybe this wasn't a good idea after all._

Short wavy black hair flowing behind her, she walked her way to the coffee shop. The place wasn't crowded, so it was much more harder for her to find the person she was looking for.

&nÄæàvxB¶ÊÜÈ"Ìº|xÞtà|x^Þtà|x^æàÂÜ|x^à|xà@ÆØÂææzšæÞœÞäÚÂØ@æèòØÊzNèÊðèZ"ÜÈÊÜèt\j"ÜN|x"|xæàÂÜ@æèòØÊzNÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtr\`àèvÚæÞZÄ"È"ZÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtbd\`àèvÌÞÜèZÌÂÚ"Øòt¬ÊäÈÂÜÂN|'@ÚÊÂÜX@ÐÞî@ÆÞêØÈ@òÞê@Ì"ÜÈ@ÂàÊäæÞÜ@"Ü@Â@àØÂÆÊ@îÐ"ÆÐ@èÐÊäÊ@ÂäÊ@ÜÞ@àÊÞàØÊ@"Ü~B@žÖÂòX@èÐÂè@îÂæ@ÊðÂÎÎÊäÂè"ÜÎèÞÞ@ÚêÆÐX@Äêè@èÐÊäÊ@ÂäÊÝ$è@ÚêÆÐ@àÊÞàØÊ@ÐÊäË xæàÂÜ@æèòØÊzDÚæÞZæàÂÆÊäêÜt@òÊæD}@x^æàÂÜ|‚ÜÈ@èÐÊ@èÊÚàèÂè"ÞÜ@ÞÌ@ÆÞÌÌÊÊ@"æÝ$è@ÐÊØà"ÜÎ@Âè@ÂØØ\x^æàÂÜ|x^"|xæàÂÜæèòØÊzNÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtr\`àèvÚæÞZÄ"È"ZÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtbd\`àèvÌÞÜèZÌÂÚ"Øòt¬ÊäÈÂÜÂN|xÞtà|x^Þtà|x^æpan>

"5 more minutes and lunch is over… Oh man…" She breathed. "How am I supposed to do this if I can't even see him?!" She huffed.

"Looking for someone, miss?" The man at the counter asked her with a toothy grin.

"I… yes." She said. She flipped her shoulder-length hair and approached him, ignoring the delicate whipped cream on the drink he was mixing. She couldn't say no to coffee. But at this kind of situation, one must sacrifice. "Did you, by any chance see a man with---" She broke off as she saw him. Or at least, she thought she did.

She wanted to run, but it was hard, she was wearing stilettos! Damn things. Who invented them anyway? She wouldn't want to ruin the skirt, which, by the way, she hated dearly, because the maids are going to kill her. Rhetorically. So, she casually strode off, quite hurriedly.

"Thanks, I think I saw him already." She said as she pushed the glass door, careful not to take her eyes off the man's back. She clutched the book firmly in her hand, earlier forgotten due to the excitement of seeing him again, for the second time of the year. She was aware that she was still young, and she knew she had loved him dearly, and God knows that. Well, as a father that is. She waited anxiously for him to sense her following, and as expected, he turned around and gave her a smile. _He knows. He remembers. _She returned the smile, and she strode nearer. Those cold but wonderful eyes searching for something to distinguish her with finally saw what it was looking for. That familiar spot where at first glance a person would think that this fine young lady's skin was flawless, delicately pale, fair and smooth, would see at closer distance that it holds a certain scar at the base of her neck. Yes, the base, near the collar bone, slightly above her heart. _He knows._ She unconsciously touched the scar with nervous fingers, and clutched the book harder, her knuckles going white because of the pressure. She was half afraid she would ruin the black book's cover. As she finally stood in front of the man, close enough to embrace him, whom of course, she resisted doing anything on; she spoke.

"I brought it."

"Ah…" The man said. It was a sight, yes, for a person would think that they were more than just two people who just met. The older, the man, was tall, around the height of 5'8 or something much taller than that, had his hair falling in front of his other eye, and hands tucked in the pockets of his trench coat, which by the way, was white. While the young woman, with the short black hair, in a skirt and a plain white sleeveless shirt, with matching stilettos contained something underneath the skin, a sort of darkness and strength. They would pass for a father and daughter since she didn't look a day over 16, if not for the hair. Which was the opposite of the other. But since the man wasn't that old to have a child like her, or is it just that the man married a little too early?

_¨ÐÂè@æÚ"ØË @èÐÂè@ÌÂÆË @èÐÂèÎÊæèêäÊX@ÐÞî@'@äÊÚÊÚÄÊä@"è@ìÊäò@îÊØÙ x^æàÂÜ|x^"|xæàÂÜ@æèòØÊzNÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtr\`àèvÚæÞZÄ"È"ZÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtbd\`àèvÌÞÜèZÌÂÚ"Øòt¬ÊäÈÂÜÂN|¦ÐÊ@èÐÞêÎÐèX@ÆÂêÎÐè@"Ü@æÞÚÊîÐÂèÂ@ÈÂôÊ\xÞtà|x^Þtà|x^æàÂÜ|x^à|xà@ÆØÂææzšæÞœÞäÚÂØ@æèòØÊzNèÊðèZ"ÜÈÊÜèt\j"ÜN|xæàÂÜ@æèòØÊzNÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtr\`àèvÚæÞZÄ"È"ZÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtbd\`àèvÌÞÜèZÌÂÚ"Øòt¬ÊäÈÂÜÂN|xB¶"Ì@BÂæº|LÜÄæàvxB¶ÊÜÈ"Ìº|xÞtà|x^Þtà|x^æàÂÜ|x^à|xà@ÆØÂææzšæÞœÞäÚÂØ@æèòØÊzNèÊðèZ"ÜÈÊÜèt\j"ÜN|xæàÂÜ@æèòØÊzNÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtr\`àèvÚæÞZÄ"È"ZÌÞÜèZæ"ôÊtbd\`àè;font-family:Verdana'> _

"Shall I tell you what he wants, or do you know it?" She walked past him, and he followed.

"I do not know anything about it. Maybe you could… enlighten me about this matter. That is why he sent you, right?"

"Yes. Of course, now if you just step inside the car, I shall tell you what, where, and who." She smiled, her lips aching to shout his name in glee, but careful not to disturb the peace of the other people who were walking down the street past the shop, and not to cause sudden havoc, she kept it shut. Oh, the first time this year that she saw him, she had almost lost herself, and was utterly embarrassed. No, she did not love him more like how a wife is to a husband, or how a girlfriend would to a boyfriend, but more like a teacher, a beloved part of her family… he taught her from almost the beginning, until he had to go and practice his course.

"That would be lovely."

She smiled ruefully. She shouldn't have donned the thing, she thought, looking down at her clothes. She was uncomfortable with it. And it made her more conscious than ever. She hailed a limousine and climbed in it when it stopped in front of them.

"Where do we meet?" He asked, his silver hair falling over his eye as he entered and sat next to her. He looked out the window as the driver closed the door for him. He faced her again.

"His office."

"Can you enlighten me a little to as what I have to do for you?"

"A little medicine magic, sensei. And a few killer smiles." She said, glancing at the folder she had just produced from the compartment beside her door. "To make the perfect kind of art…" She said, reading the profile out loud.

The white paper gleamed under the sunlight that fell over it, letter still visible, Muraki Kazutaka read:

**_Makino._**

~*~*~*~

The 2nd of December. The very fist day of the month, which means that Christmas was near. And that this was the end of their first quarter classes.

And this is what she gets?! A failing grade in her latest Math quiz?! Wasn't Math one of her strong points? Wasn't it the one she had slaved over and after all these years, she had failed for the first time. And she wasn't happy at all. So maybe it was just one Math quiz. But it concerned her more than it will concern her if she fell down a cliff and get her arm broken. Or even her neck. Her dignity and class standing; oh such remorse she will have; she had blown her class standing and her dignity to little pieces that simply said "LOSER! LOSER!" whenever she looked at the cursed paper marked with an enormous and doleful letter F at the upper right corner of it, inked in deep crimson. What shame… And for her sister to find out… What a big disappointment it would be. Her sister had also labored over the same subject and helped her through it even though she knows it would be bad for her health to not sleep for 72 hours… each week… And it breaks her heart more to see her sister suffering like that. She closed her eyes to imagine the sight of her most hated person. She actually loathed his presence and she hated his guts. She hates him. Period. All because he, the  'Big Asinine Honcho' told her to do it; oh how she would love to crush his head down a flag of stone and make him eat slugs and leave him bleeding pro---

"Hey."

_Leave me alone. Such an event needs to be lamented over…_

"Are you going to stay there, like, all day or what?"

_Wait a minute… Isn't that…?_

"Hey kid!"

"Eh?" She opened her eyes. She was stood from where she sat, scilicet, the first step of the narrow stairs of the wooden door, which led to the hall annexing to the lockers. She came face to face to guy. With equally black hair and a slightly irritated state.

"Are you ever going to stand up?"

Cerulean eyes looked at the speaker indignantly. "No." She rolled her eyes, sarcasm dribbling from her words. "Why should I? I was sitting here."

"Well, if you don't I'll have to shove you out. I ask for your permission." She recognized the speaker who had so rudely interrupted her thoughts of slaughtering said Honcho as the football quarterback, Yokohama Rei asked her to get out of his way. And was smirking quite mockingly and she could just feel her Patience-o-meter going from 85 to –1000000000.

(A/N: He seems to be everyone's peeve, isn't he? Well, he's my peeve too. He waltzes in my room, and takes my PC games whenever he's around! The nerve! Now, I can't play my Resident Evil… He took it over a week ago, and hasn't returned it! GRRR! Just because they grounded him…)

"Well, you may not have it." She crossed her arms in front of her chest, sill staring indignantly at the quarterback. She even made her stance sturdier than before.

"Well, I'll have to really shove you out." Once the hand was placed on her shoulder, she grabbed it, and pried the knuckles off, expertly holding it in her hand, folding it, and feeling the bones crack underneath hers, sending messages to his nerve endings, making him groan as pain shot out from his broken fingers. And with a clear view of his groin, she kicked it. Hard.

Rei squealed, and dropped on the ground; she huffed and sent him a look of disgust as she finally picked up her things and walked off.

For Rei, it would've been embarrassing if people saw it. Good thing his dignity was still intact for no one saw it. Except maybe for one joyous person, with green eyes and wheat blond hair. Namely, Kurosaki Hisoka.

+*+*+*+

**       2**

+*+*+*+

Laughter filled the air.

Tsuzuki Asato looked back at his partner who had happily followed shortly after he said he'd pick up his book from the lockers for awhile after asking him if he wanted to go out for lunch. They had taken the long way around the school so they could talk in private. Hisoka had stopped for a while, saying he wanted to see something, and now his mirth was genuine, no doubt about that. Tsuzuki should know.

"Why are you so happy?"

"I… I just saw Claire…"

"Claire?" Tsuzuki asked warily.

"Claire, that grade school kid who is the sister of Kori-san…" Hisoka was smiling. He was trying to control it but it was useless. He had just seen one impudent kid beaten by another who was younger, and a girl for that matter.

"What about her?"

"She just beat up Rei." Hisoka said simply.

"Good for him. How'd she do it?"

"Broke his knuckles and kicked his balls."

"Oooh…" Tsuzuki winced. "Must've hurt…"

"HA! I don't care about how it felt… He deserved it."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I gonna do?"

"I dunno, because the way you're smiling now, you're more likely to announce to the whole school by the PA system how one grade school kid beat up the infamous Yokohama Reiji."

"Nonsense. I'm just going to congratulate Claire. I don't want _him_ going after my neck, now would I?"

"You said you wanted to talk to me…"

 "Someone's watching."

"Eh?" Tsuzuki glanced at his surroundings as the boy continued to walk beside him, head bowed down and eyes on the ground in concentration. "What do you mean?"

"Someone's been keeping an eye on the two. I can't really say which of the students are going to get killed. But one thing is for sure, one of them is a diversion."

"Oh… And… Do you know who's watching?"

"I don't… that's what I'm trying to do, to find out, but since I can't feel the assassin's presence, I can't do anything." They opened one of the doors leading to another hallway to the cafeteria, ignoring the curious looks of the students just coming out of their rooms.

"Well, I can't do anything else also… Except maybe see if there's anything odd in this school."

"… I think we should find out if there is _someone_ odd…" Hisoka's voice trailed off. He hugged his books closer to his chest, and Tsuzuki couldn't help but think that the boy looked… kawaii… And then he remembered that the boy must still be mad at him… Wait, does that mean that Hisoka felt the same way as he did?! Yes… But… he seems normal… or maybe because he ran away when he should've been working… or maybe… or…

"Are you even listening to me?" Hisoka said slightly irritated. He had just opened the door to the busy cafeteria and proceeded to the counter.

"Ah, what did you say again?"

"I said, could you please do something useful today rather than staying in Meifu when you should be working?" Hisoka hissed as he reached for a tray.

Just as he thought: Hisoka was mad the other day because he stayed in Meifu while Hisoka must've worked his ass off the whole night looking for something… Or did he?

"Hai hai…" Tsuzuki smiled despite it. At least he could still be Hisoka's friend. He reached for a chocolate cake on the counter and put it in his own tray.

"And maybe you could cut on the assignments? I thought you would give them rather easily, but the Algebra assignments are giving me a migraine and I don't think yours is helping at all."

"Sure…" Tsuzuki smiled wider.

+*+*+*+*+

**        3**

+*+*+*+*+

The night was rather more comforting now that he had Hisoka in his vicinity… Not waking up inside a room that felt empty, and he actually like their missions even though it meant enduring Tatsumi's reprimand every time he went over the budget when he was on the sugar high, and even if it meant getting hurt afterwards… He really didn't mind it since he would always have Hisoka there, whenever the nightmare comes, he would take Tsuzuki out of it… And he was always grateful for that. And that's also one of the reasons he loved him so much. He helped him from those nightmares and he helped him love again. Corny, whatever you want to think, but he was still thankful.

This is one of those nights, just watching the beautiful boy sleep, all worries and stress forgotten, face left without any trace of the days events. Who could ever see the beauty beneath the mask he puts on by day? For Tsuzuki it was rather hard to keep with how he really felt before. But as time grew, he got so used to putting on his cheerful face that he himself almost believes it. He was still happy with Hisoka here, right? So he didn't need to strain himself to believe that he was happy.

**_But you aren't happy._******

_Am too._

**_Are not._******

_What made you say such a thing?_

**_Because you're hurting…_******

_Why should I be hurting?_

**_You ache because you want him more than this… You love him, and he doesn't love you… No one loves you… No one! Do you seriously believe that these people around you love you?_******

_Muraki… What are you doing here?! Stay away from me! No!!!_

It was like a living nightmare, he was suddenly drawn from his chair where he sat just admiring Hisoka's beauty where he lay sleeping contented underneath the sheets, and now, the darkness was starting to creep up to him from every corner of the room, the lights fading out, and he was losing sight of everything, until he was completely enveloped with it. He could feel himself falling endlessly, floating in a sea of cold wind, he opened his eyes, but all he could see was the nothingness he was sucked into, and he started to cry. His chest was throbbing with pain, his heart thumping fast, as though it wanted to wrench itself out of its cage. He wanted to breathe freely, but all he could take in was smoke, that came from nowhere, he wanted to scream but his voice was caught in his throat, as he felt something warm, sticky and glutinous run down his skin, his arms, his face, and the smell of blood stung his nose… He wanted to scream, oh dear Lord, he wanted to get out of there!

He cried, and he cried, he wanted to move, but he was paralyzed with fear as the darkness still surrounded him, blinding him, and the blood still trickling down covering his body. He finally was able to open his mouth and was about to scream, but then, laughter rang out, a very cold and evil laugh… it was like Muraki's… No it wasn't just Muraki, it was… HISOKA?!

He wondered, for a wild moment, when did Hisoka laugh like that? Why was he laughing? The darkness suddenly disappeared, and blinding brightness welcomed him cruelly as he saw, that it wasn't just Muraki who was bleeding from head to toe, silver eyes stained with red and silver hair streaked with crimson, porcelain skin bursting bright with the light tainted by the dark murky crimson color of blood, its odor hung in the air, making him want to puke. He was still falling, and he saw around him, all his friends, Tatsumi, Watari… Wakaba… Terazuma… Hijirii… They were all laughing maniacally… NO! THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! HE WAS GOING CRAZY! DEAR LORD! HELP!!! NO!

And there was no stopping the images that came; more furiously than ever, they came… His family… His friends… People he didn't know… they were all reaching out to him, laughing gasping for breath, and they were all blaming Tsuzuki for their death.

Hisoka was laughing, and he was wounded, his green eyes were now irises of concentration and now… he reached a clammy hand to Tsuzuki…

**_"I'm dying, can't you see? And it's your fault Tsuzuki… Why?!"_******

_HELP!!!_

"Wake up!"

_HELP ME!!! OH ANYONE, I DON'T CARE WHO, HELP ME!!! KILL ME! PLEASE! HELP ME!_

"Wake up!"

_HELP ME PLEASE!!! HELP ME!!! HELP ME!!!_

"WAKE UP!"

And with a crack, Tsuzuki awoke.

+*+*+*+*+*+

It had been just a few hours after he had fallen asleep. He was using his Chemistry book as a pillow and he was dreaming of going through a trip to England… It was weird, he didn't know why… But when he reached the airport, when he walked towards the customs lady with Watari, he heard a loud shout.

Someone was screaming… And he could feel the fear from that person screaming. And instinct or gift told him three things:

_Tsuzuki. Danger. Help._

He jerked his eyes open and almost fell as he tried to get up from his chair. He saw Tsuzuki on the floor; his hair was in a tangle of brown. Basically he looked like a mess. Honestly. His complexion was paler than the moon, his eyes strained shut and he was rocking slightly in a ball, hugging his knees as if it was his lifeline, but he wasn't screaming.

_He was screaming in his subconscious, you idiot!_

He berated himself in unuttered words. He attempted to tear Tsuzuki's hands away from his hair now, for he was more likely to take it off of his head. And he was trembling; no he was shaking now, as if he was cold or something. Hisoka was careful to instantly jam his shields up.

_Tsuzuki you better wake up!_

Hisoka thought as he gathered the older man in an ardent embrace. He willed himself to plunge into Tsuzuki's mind and after a few seconds, he was there, in the same sea of blackness, and finally, he saw Tsuzuki, crumpled in a similar ball, a young Tsuzuki who was crying, and bleeding. For Pete's sake he was bleeding! He rushed to Tsuzuki's side and swooped him in a similar embrace in reality and rocked the boy back and forth, trying to wake him up.

_"Tsuzuki, look at me, please…"_

**_"Help me… They hate me… They're blaming me… They said I killed them… And it's all my fault…"_**

****

****

****

_"No, you didn't, now please open your eyes and look at me… Please Tsuzuki, please…"_

**_"'Soka-chan hates me…"_******

_"No he doesn't hate you… he never hated you…"_

**_"But they were all laughing… And they were all saying that it was my fault…"_**

The osanai opened his eyes and looked at Hisoka and sniffed, tears silently running down his face... He was a pitiful sight; his arms legs, and face covered by blood, but it wasn't his since he didn't have any wounds… And he was crying, those beautiful amethyst eyes screaming in pain. He was tired… Oh so tired…

_"No… No… Your friends love you… It was just a dream… You're safe now… You're with me…"_

**_"O…Okay…"_**

****

****

****

Tsuzuki closed his eyes and snuggled deeply in Hisoka's arms…

_"Do you feel better now?"****_

****

****

****

**_"I am so tired… I can't sleep well… I tried but I couldn't…"_**

****

****

****

_"Shh… Now all you have to do is close your eyes, and sleep, I'm right here… You're going to be fine… Okay?"_

**_"…Thank you… 'Soka-chan… Thank you…"_**

+*+*+*+*+*+

And with a sigh, Hisoka was back in reality and was rocking a Tsuzuki in his arms. Tsuzuki's eyes fluttered and they opened, looking at him, tired and confused.

"'Soka… Promise me you'll never leave me…"

"…I won't leave you Tsuzuki… I won't…"

"Say you don't hate me… Please…"

"I don't hate you. Whatever made you think of that?"

Tsuzuki smiled. He closed his eyes again and he fell asleep in Hisoka's arms.

"I'm so sorry Tsuzuki…" Hisoka whispered.

+*+*+*+*+*+

The night was through and the sun was going to peek out from behind the curtain of clouds in a few hours; when a stern whisper came from the shadows of the old building, which had witnessed the time, go by, students graduating and cheerfully accepting their diplomas. Tonight, another memory would be stored with its own. A meeting. Quite strangely arranged. And at two in the morning, it was rather… Unnoticed… by the other living entities of course. (The dead? They'd rather sleep.)

"So… Guess she called you also. Who's here?"

"Just you and me I guess." A sigh. A shaft of light strewn on the grounds, but the two entities lay in the shadows, unseen, and voices low, breathing steady. 

"So… What she just said was… That he just sent her there?! In the middle of the night?! ALONE?! WHAT THE HELL IS---"

"Mind your words. I thought I told you---"

"Okay I'm sorry. Where was I?"

"The part when you were cursing him."

"Oh. Okay. I mean, what is wrong with him? She couldn't keep those nightmares from her head by herself! She wouldn't be able to wake up! Like the last time when she woke up a week later, and he even had the nerve to make her work still. Just after she had woken up. Thank god she wasn't that absorbed in her little dreamland… Or Disney-land-that-turned-into-horror-and-grief-land."

"Well, she's there now and we can't stop her."

"She won't sleep. For a week."

"I think so too."

"Because if she does, she'll be… Oh man, that bastard! He can't do this to her! She'll be ruined! She'll be as ragged as hell again! That bastard! Couldn't get a life for himself! I hate him! He is such a… AAAAARGHH!"

"Hmm… I think bastard's okay. But it would be better if you could actually call that _asshole,_ a big _fucking_ _bitch_."

"Alright. Way to go…" The cheery tone earlier given was quickly replaced by worry, sadness, and anger.

"He can't do this to her! I'm going there too…" Shuffling of feet… the other was determined to go. A pause.

"Let me go, please."

Silence.

"Please? I must… I should... I mean… She's… Please!"

Silence. Then a response.

"As a sister, she wouldn't want you to get hurt. As I've heard, it is a very difficult one. You are inexperienced. And this is one of her challenges. If he finds out you have disobeyed his orders and she had allowed it, as a sister or not she will kill you if her brother dies."

"I… But I--- I--- only---"

A pause. A whimper. A cry.

The other one comforts the whimpering voice.

"I am sorry. But it should be that way. It had always been this way. He is her only hope. Real connection of the blood; remember, she lives for him, and he promised to live for her. And she believes that he is still alive."

"I only want to help!"

As the silence enveloped them again, the wind began to blow, the clouds shifted, and the shaft of light from the moon, obscured again, now gone, they sat in complete darkness, the other crying, the other silently welcoming her tears on his coat, and offering his shoulder as a hold.

+*+*+*+*+

Hisoka felt more relaxed now. Tsuzuki was silent in his arms, his head lying in his lap as Hisoka rocked him back and forth. Hisoka leaned back the chair Tsuzuki had fallen from, and looked to see if there were any cushions in it. He saw one and managed to reach for one to support the older man's head with.

"Don't worry… I'm here…" He cooed as Tsuzuki whimpered.

"Don't leave…" Tsuzuki grasped his shirt as Hisoka tried to stand up. Hisoka stopped and sat back down again.

"Thank you…" He whispered as Hisoka rested his arms on Tsuzuki again.

+*+*+*+*+

**        4**

+*+*+*+*+

_"There's something else in human beings that kept them connected to each other. Yes. There was. And it was remarkable. And sometimes, one could not help but feel that he or she was… less… human. An instrument to work, to live for others to survive, and something… discarded when not needed or unwanted any more… _

_Yet one keeps on living, to see others happy. To see others laugh, cry, not minding their own emotions, not minding themselves at all. And it hurt like hell, but hey, who cares? They chose that path, and they should suffer and endure it if they wanted others to smile. A simple gesture, affection, gratitude, was enough, yet one could not help but feel and ask for more. What God hath created was not enough at first:_

_On the first day of the creation, He who was almighty and righteous created the world, through his hands; on the second, he created what made it breathe life, what made the earth run wild, and what made it all sacred all together._

_On the third, the fourth, the fifth, he thought that it was perfect but still when he looked it was not. It needed something that'll keep it in condition, make it better, make it grow; nurture it like the way he nurtured it at the first days of its life._

He created man, in his own image, man who will continue to nurture and from the world into what it is now. He gave them judgment of his won, he gave them the power to decide and think, just like him. They could never be perfect. But that is how things should be.

Man was perfect on being imperfect. That was the beauty of it. The world is beautiful because of its imperfectness… See how it is tilted? See how it would shatter at the very mere fact that the shields can shatter if a meteor, radiation, or great outer force strikes upon it. And God loves the way man is.

There is more to us, if you look just at the cover. And there is more to what a mere word can hold. An emotion is just a part of us, a mere fraction and it is what keeps us beautiful The way we react wrongly, correctly, abruptly, and absurdly, is what makes us alive. And that is what is more to us; complexity, at its most affectionate and most beautiful degree; a walking mass of complexity, a jewel to The Creator's eyes, a treasure…

Life."

A smile crawled over the delicate contours that showed white, gleaming teeth. He chuckled to himself a bit. He had just read a passage, and feeling odd himself, he closed the magazine he held; it came along with the package given to him earlier. The night's shadows adroitly glazed itself over him, and feeling one with it, he strode, not minding the cold gust that whipped back his hair and revealed his eye underneath the crescent moon's shine.

The moon pretty much witnesses everything, He thought grimly yet fondly to himself. But it doesn't see the anguish underneath the facades.

The passage was quite right. It was half wrong also. He neither agree nor did he disagree. He just acknowledged it. Remorsefully too.

He smiled wider as he reached the path that led him to a familiar place. He had been gone too long, and a worried face welcomed him in, with no hesitation, no words of comfort or whatsoever. And he thought he should pay his respects after reading the passage, and he should also thank the man, his best friend, his confidante, his witness, and his relative. A very far yet close one indeed.

He reached his room, the man who was disgruntled tsk-tsking at every foot put down on the floor. Why shouldn't he be? He was after all trailing mud all over his before clean floor. He felt a little guilty now for taking a walk in the familiar paths in between the trees and he had accidentally lost himself, killing an innocent rabbit on the way. Yet he loved the smell of the blood. But it wasn't as satisfying as human blood.

He smiled at the man, and lightly brushed his lips against his cheek, and as he closed the door and said goodnight, the stunned man blushed.

He turned and saw himself in the mirror,; silver-white hair, silver eyes, and robes lightly speckled with blood… Drying blood and mud.

The smell of life ebbing away was enough for him to be satisfied until the time comes again. And it seems to have landed on his porch effortlessly.

Muraki Kazutaka dreamed. And it wasn't pleasant at all. And it was almost unusual of him… He shut himself inside himself. After that, he awoke, and he couldn't quite sleep again.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

Hisoka always loved Tsuzuki… And he never admitted it…

**Hiding inside myself**

Roses are red, violets are blue.

The day is cold,

And so are you.

You left me here,

In this abysmal hollow of my heart,

Where the darkness lies,

And worlds torn apart

Why, I wonder,

Why has this happened to me?

Why, I ask

Is there something wrong with me?

Will everything go back to the way they are?

Will my soul be able to let go?

Why I wonder, why this had happened to me?

My thoughts were complicated, yes

I know I shouldn't have left thee...

I am sorry for giving up,

I am sorry I never tried,

I wish you come back,

Even if I know this is a lie…

To hide inside myself,

That's what I should do

But I wonder more,

What did I mean to you?

Feelings can never be changed,

No matter what I want to say,

But all I can do is look back,

And hope day by day

I can never win you again,

So I'm hiding inside myself

Swimming inside this ocean,

Content in what I have

So I hide inside myself,

Dream as I sleep

And wait until you come back,

If ever there will be…

A time, a day, a moment like that

To cherish and restart and change the forgotten past,

So Now I shall rest,

Close my eyes,

Forget the tests

And wait until my time has come

And all in earth has become

Something more worth dying for,

Something more important than before…

And let me become more important once more

And be loved forever more.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

He could tell by the next few days, after this, Tsuzuki would still not realize what he had done. And Hisoka just became more furious that he felt guilty when he retraced his steps out of the room. With a last painful glance at he sleeping entity on the floor, he closed the door.

And at that, he hid inside himself.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

~To be continued~

**A/N:** I'm nasty, am I not? I kinda liked the Tsuzuki torture… And the last torture here… I know, its getting confusing by the second. But look, just listen (read?) to how they talk to each other and you'll be able to see whom they are. It had let me vent out some bottled up emotions… Anyway, I do hope it was good enough… I do hope this chapter turned out better… Than the last… I know it sucks and kinda dragging… Okay, I thank you guys very much for supporting me… To all of you who have reviewed, I thank you again.

But first…

**Questions from the insane mind of Aki Konoe:**

**1.Can shinigamis die again?**

**2.Can anyone give me good Japanese names, 'coz I really am running out of names… And it's really hard to come up with one when you have this migraine… Especially when you try to get them out of yer head by use of force. Namely, hitting myself with anything on the head just to get something good.**

**3.Can anyone give me a good name for a school? Japanese, please.**

**4.Did you likey my chappy eleven?**

**5.Did my last chapter suck, honestly?**

**6.Tell me, is it dragging already, 'coz I can fast forward the whole story…**

**7.Have you guessed who the assassin is?**

**8.Could anyone suggest me a good Yami no Matsuei fic? (Besides you guy's fics… I know you have good stories…)**

**9.What exactly is JUNE?**

**10.Do you really, really want to have Kori's pic…? (Oh, Manda, I'm really sorry, I haven't been able to send you the pic, because our phone's busted… Stupid PLDT bastards… They cut our telephone connection when I wanted to post up my ficcie and give you the pic…Grrr…)**

**11.Can anyone explain the whole story of X/1999? And I heard there's a new X… Do you guys know about it?**

**Gee, that's all for now, gotta go! Wish me luck on my exams! Ja! Ai-Shi-tE-Ru minna-san!! Take care!!! Cheerio!!!**

**MERCI!!! ^_^**


	14. Sepaku na haka

**How hard could it be?******

**Warning: **Torture. Lots of torture… Naturally, Tsuzuki is the one being tortured. XD But I guess you're getting bored of that. Let's change that, and let me hear some suggestions from you guys. ^_^ Okay?! 

**Disclaimer:** Regular disclaimers apply. (With a few add-ons.) This is a fictitious story. (DUH!) All names, places and titles, are mere coincidences. Thank you.

**A/N:** Please, please forgive me for not uploading for so long… And for changing my penname so much, it's not my fault! Really. Someone's bound to find me, and I don't want to be found! The stupid telephone company cut off out our phone connection due to some mistake (theirs) on the billing issue thing… And the more I think about it, the more I want to rip off their heads. And I had my school exams at the week before that and you know I can't connect to the Internet without a phone connection! And I couldn't get a hold of a computer in school (long story) and besides, the server's slow; and I can't go out to an Internet Café 'coz I don't know how to commute and I don't have the money to go… Oh, poor, poor, me.

And I have to apologize for the last chapter… I know it sucked. Pretty bad too. I know. 'Coz I wrote that when I had a writer's block and it was a forced chapter. So I hope I could make it up to you guys on this one… Oh, gomen, minna-san, the lemons have been canceled… Due to rain check… Gomen! I didn't want to, but I needed to!!!

**ManderNaner:** To one of my favorite reviewers, (well, I love all the ones who reviewed and read my story, so don't kill me just yet…) please forgive me; I have not been able to send you the drawing of one Kasunagi Kori… There was something wrong with the uploading the pics stuff things when the Internet connection was still working… Oh, woe to me…

Chapter 12: Sepaku na haka (Shallow graves) 

**+*+*+*+**

**1**

**+*+*+*+**

The weather was fine, judging by the way the wind blew and by the way the sun shone that morning, even with the amount of snow falling on the street and the school fields.

_Well, whoopee-doo… Like I really care…Stupid weather…_ Obviously one teenager woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Well, actually more like the freezing side of the bed… he wasn't really interested about the weather, unlike one seemingly enthusiastic professor who could really use a reality check, and could do nothing wrong except smile all day not minding the tired murmurs and sleepy faces of his students. And that's what that professor loved about himself. No matter how gloomy it is he could still smile. Even though he knows that after the 25th of December, he was going to be on leave…

Okay so maybe the correct words are that he's going to retire from the school. It was like taking out a microprocessor that operated his main data boards and… That's exaggerating. To put it simply, he just felt sad. He had announced the news to his classes yesterday and now this batch of juniors is down in the dumps. They had reasoned out that without him, their classes weren't going to be the same. They almost reverted to making a protest; they said they were going to raise placards and torches lit with fire with huge megaphones all around… He only stopped them by saying that his family needed him back in France… Which was half true, and… And… Oh well.

He smiled at the green-eyed walking mass of agitation sitting at the front row of the class, head in his hands and was scowling at almost everything. He scowled at the wall, at the blackboard, at his classmates, at his paper, at his chair… Except at him self of course. At first glance you could already tell that he wasn't in a very good mood.

(As if he had ever been. Hisoka: hey! I resent that! Aki: Go away! I'm doing a very serious story here!)

And he just scowled deeper. Maybe because it had something to do with the fact that he was accidentally on purpose signed up for the school play. By one lovesick Makino Lena. Well, as far as school rumors go, it was because one innocent as a guilty criminal Lena thought that Kurosaki Hisoka was actor material. All because she also thought that he was just acting up the 'go-away-because-I-am-in-no-mood-to-talk-to-any-of-you' act so that the hormone raging teen-aged girls would leave him alone.

And so that she could have him all to herself on rehearsals.

"Sir, can I please be excused?" Hisoka asked as Kori looked at his paper.

"Certainly." Kori smiled wider, identical green eyes twinkling. He carried on checking the other student's seat works as Hisoka went off from the classroom.

+*+*+*+*+*+

"Where the hell are these damn lavatories anyway?"

He halted in front of a window and let the sun bask him under its light. He sighed in exasperation. For almost 2 weeks he had been studying there and he still got lost in the hallways. What can he do? The school was enormous. And every room looked identical. Except maybe for the number plate things on the doors. He had accidentally run in to two lip-locking students in one room… Which made him blush up to the roots of his hair. And he was still on the same floor as his classroom.

"Are you lost?" A voice asked from behind him. Hisoka spun around and met a pair of heliotrope eyes. They shone under the sun's rays like a pair of two perfect lilacs… Pale as they are, cold as they are… Concealing every bit of emotion underneath them…

"What do you want, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka snapped.

"I was on my way to class and I see one lost student standing in front of me." He fixed his tie, which was hanging loose in its place and was running a hand through his hair when Hisoka decided to just walk off.

"Whoa, whoa, time out! Wait! Did I say something wrong?"

"No, you didn't say something wrong. You are just plainly bugging me. I need to go to the lavatory if you don't mind, and if you do I'm going to have to kill you. Again." Hisoka walked off.

Tsuzuki followed suit.

"Oh come on, Hisoka. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Tsuzuki, just leave me alone? Now?"

"I won't. Until you tell me what the hell did I do that made you so mad at me! You've been downright cold for two days already! And I am honest to goodness glad that you're even talking to me right now!"

Hisoka walked faster. _He did forget last night… Oh, that was my fault too. Why couldn't I resist the temptation of putting up that stupid, stupid ofuda?! Sigh. All's done for reasons._ The bell just rang and already the students were heading for the doors. Any minute, they'll be witnessing their little argument…

"It's you! Okay? So leave me alone! I've got to go."

"What about me?! I stand beside you, you walk away, I talk to you, and you've got nothing to say! And you always have to do something! What the hell is wrong with me?"

_How could you be so dense?!_ Hisoka thought. _Don't tell me you don't remember!_

"I'll remind you. With just three words." Hisoka stopped in his tracks and faced Tsuzuki, his eyes sparking anger and his hand was shaking as he pointed accusingly at Tsuzuki as he hissed the words. Their little quarrel was now attracting attention, from one seemingly curious girl from around the corner of the stairway.

"You! Meifu! Watari!"

"What?! Oh, you're so angry with me for being there? What has Watari had to do with it?" Tsuzuki's voice was starting to rise.

Breathing heavily, Hisoka gave up, raised his hands in mock surrender and smiling indignantly, he turned again and walked away, leaving one stunned Tsuzuki standing at the hallway, now surrounded by students as they went to their lockers.

Hisoka pocketed his hands, and never looked back.

+*+*+*+*+*+*+

_Breathe. Just let it out, and breathe._

Tatusmi Seiichiro was known all throughout in Meifu as the stern secretary, the one Tsuzuki always insisted on getting a life and always the one who needed to lay-off from the numbers… And he was also known for his patience and his ever so calm state. If you don't mind counting out the time that he had actually bellowed at one seemingly careless as a six-year old child Shinigami who did nothing else but:

1.  Annoy his 16-year old partner, who acted much more maturely than he did, and every one including him,

2. Eat pretty much everything relatively related to sweets, and

3. Blow up the library.

Which was beginning, no, was already a hobby to him. Not even minding the years-long bill he accumulated after each disaster he did. And today, Tatsumi Seiichiro was definitely going to lose it. Terribly. Awfully. Really. If he couldn't help it, he might just blow up the whole place too and drown every one in the room with his Almightily Loyal Shadows if they didn't shut up. Seriously. Thank god for those who realized that he needed peace and quiet and curse those who deliberately or not realize it.

"Here you go." A steaming cup of pure black coffee was thrust under his nose. Apparently, one had taken into the hobby of making him coffee whenever he was in one of those 'moods'. And it helped him a lot to. Maybe because it was Watari, or maybe it just helped him calm down.

"Thank you. Really." He gratefully took the cup in his hands and literally shoved the papers away and settled the cup in front of him.

"Why are you even working here when you know you wouldn't be able to concentrate?" Watari sat opposite him at the staff table.

"Because it would be much easier to get the files needed right away?"

"Thought so."

"Or maybe because someone had accidentally started a fire in his lab and without knowing it, he had left it burning---"

"Okay! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to burn your office… You do forgive me, right?"

"Let me see…" Tatsumi leaned back in his chair.

"Look, I never really intended for that to happen… And besides, I was on my happiest of days! Well of course, it wasn't really, I mean I was on my happiest of days last week when I created---"

"Watari---"

"---I didn't expect it to happen---"

"---Watari, I---"

"And the steam just popped out of nowhere and I---"

"Watari!"

"What, what?!"

"I was only kidding. I forgave you already, remember?"

"Oh. Right. Is it okay?" Watari asked, glancing at the coffee as Tatsumi took a sip, chuckling a bit at Watari's sudden panic.

"Excellent." Tatsumi replied, choking a bit on the strong flavor.

"How's the research coming?"

"Terrible."

"You could do better than that."

"How about it's really terrible?"

"My it must be really terrible! The only word you could utter is terrible!"

"Its plainly bullshit. This case waltzes in our door, gift wrapped and tidied up without a single trace of evidence---"

"Correction: There is evidence… though it really doesn't help one bit…"

"Exactly."

"We have the lock of hair. I mean, it is pretty clear that it was an albino who killed the man…" Watari peered at Tatsumi who was now massaging his forehead.

"Yes, we could see that, but the hair," Tatsumi said, as he took a sip again, his hand still working on his temples. "It doesn't have any chance of giving us any information since it was merely cut, not pulled."

"Oh yeah, the bulbs, I mean the roots are not intact."

"You should know, you're the scientist and I don't even need to have a medical degree to know that this is as clean as a whistle. And we wouldn't know if it truly _is_ the one we are suspecting..."

"The only way we could trace to whom this person is through empathy---"

"Which Hisoka would obviously decline on…"

"---Which Hisoka would **definitely** decline on. But he would still do it… After he freaks out." Watari looked down at his feet.

"He's the only one we could count on this evidence…" Watari mumbled. "Tsuzuki thinks this is Muraki's work, but I don't think so. Muraki has a goal, he would definitely leave clues as to what he's up to, since I think he wouldn't give up on Tsuzuki…"

"Look, he left the hair, problem is, Muraki hasn't done anything." Tatsumi cupped his head in his hand and let it lean on the table.

"How'd you know?"

"I checked up on him the last time. He was as silent as a child. Oriya-san confirmed that."

"We could only assume. We would never know."

"I guess."

+*+*+*+*+

Seconds, minutes, hours passed, occasional shuffling of feet resounded through the silent room, or rather work place/laboratory/bedroom of Watari Yutaka; the sounds mingled with the occasional sigh, the occasional _tsk, tsk-ing_ and the occasional murmurs of oaths and curses under their breaths. Everything was pretty much occasional. The only not occasional thing they did was breathing. But that is totally out of the zone. Since there were only three of them In the room, and only one of them was the resident scientist/computer expert/doctor and forensics expert, (yes, he sometimes took on the job of observing dead bodies…It comes with the case.) was Watari, he was the only one manning the computer, typing, researching, and slamming his fists on the traumatized keyboard, battered due to the longevity of use and reconstruction (the number of times he had accidentally murdered his keyboard was… no one really counted, did they? And he wasn't able to cover the amount on the keyboard since he had burned down some offices… And Tatsumi is such a thrifty person…) and the only one who was really silent was Tatsumi. Terazuma had agreed to help out, (reluctantly… You wouldn't want to be in the same room as Watari if he had just had a very suspicious 'Sugar high' and he, Terazuma, was reckoned to be a guinea pig at times.) On account of sudden blackmail and getaway of three (naturally) unfair ladies. They handed all the work with him, saying they'd rather do the beckoning of souls down in Chijou rather than be a pain in the office, screaming at every murdered cadaver. (That was pure exaggeration, but who cares? They didn't want to be left alone with them either. Imagine: A Kagetsukai with a bad temper, and a Mad Scientist. Title explains a lot.) Tatsumi let them be. He didn't really mind who helped as long as there was anyone willing to. (Okay, that pretty much leaves out Tera-chan too, but he couldn't really say no, could he?)

"This is so… Damn it…"

"What? Why?" Tatsumi asked as he continued his 365th lap from one wall to the other, papers in hand. He had discarded the coat and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt due to the stiffness of the room. Terazuma continued to sulk behind mounds of paperwork and previous police cases.

Watari tore his eyes away from Tatsumi's neck and tried to concentrate. "I tried matching skin residues we found from one victim and the skin residues on this new victim…"

"It didn't work out, did it?" Tatsumi stopped halfway to look at the frustrated scientist, respective hands reaching to his hair and let it remain there, as if to tear it from the scalp, but Watari was merely restraining to throw the keyboards on the floor.

"No, every time I match the DNA sample, I get the same result."

"The victim?"

"No, DNA samples from Latex gloves and furry mittens.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I was being sarcastic. HE IS JUST SO DAMN GOOD! A PERFECTIONIST!"

"That's good to know," Tera muttered. "Tatsumi isn't alone."

"I heard that." Tatsumi continued to do his laps.

"I was only kidding!" Tera smiled brightly. But it faded as soon as the shadows rose behind the Kagetsukai. "Never mind."

"I am going to give up on this if heaven doesn't help me. Let me see; let's go back to our very first evidence! I knew I have it somewhere…" Watari crouched under his desk.

"You really should be keeping important documents in an orderly place." Tatsumi sighed in exasperation.

"Mmph-mmph-mmph-mmph!" Watari's muffled voice said. Apparently, he had dived into mounds of (unfinished) paper work.

"Pardon?"

"I said don't worry 'cause I have it here! Ta-da! See?" Watari waved a piece of paper inside a Ziploc bag.

"…" Tatsumi merely blinked.

"…" Terazuma just shrugged.

"Guys, couldn't you be a little more verbal than stare at me?" Watari frowned. "Oh, never mind it. Here." He tossed the package at Tatsumi.

"Tell me something I don't know." Tatsumi stopped midway on his 370th lap and walked over to Watari's desk. Terazuma craned his neck to get a better view.

"Parchment contains two letters. English letters. 'K' and 'E'."

"What does it mean?"

"A place?" Terazuma suggested. "Ow! Watari, you should keep deadly weapons out of reach…"

"Oops, gomen ne… Anyway, it might be a place…"

"How about a riddle?"

"Tatsumi-san, this is an assassination. Not some psycho's murder." Tera said.

"Yeah, I think he's right. But you might be right. This must be one of those psycho assassins!" Watari said brightly, as he noticed the small twitchmark forming on Tatsumi's brow.

"Ah, right… Well, how about we find something that can be connected with the letters? People, names, places, whatever; the wider we expand our search the harder, but it will help. How about checking on the composition of the paper, Watari-san?"

"You want me to burn our only evidence?! Our only clue?!" Watari asked.

"Is there any other way to find out its content?"

"Nope." Watari stood up and walked to his work table. "You want me to start now?"

"No, wait, what if we just search first, fingerprints, stuff---" Tera suggested as he placed a letter opener on another table, finger nursed by his shirt.

"I already checked it. The only way we could look for the company that makes these kind of papers is by burning it."

"I'll go call on the others, the more, the easier, ne?" Terazuma had scurried off before Tatsumi could answer. He sighed and sat down on the chair Watari had vacated.

"Don't worry, Sei-chan…" Watari placed the Ziploc bag on the table and placed his arms around Tatsumi's neck, and nuzzled Tatsumi's ear from behind.

"We should… Take a break… And wait for the others…" Tatsumi sighed.

"The best suggestion I've heard the whole day." Watari grinned.

+*+*+*+

**2**

+*+*+*+

"Is it just me, or is the weather getting colder by the second?"

She disliked cold, snowy weathers. Who didn't? And so she wore the thickest pairs of gloves and her thick mink trench coats. White of course, and elegantly made just for her. She wore only those made by top designers. She was in one of the richest families, and she was very well taken cared of. She bought anything she liked, ate whatever she pleased, and went to wherever she could think of. Naturally, she'd be in Italy right now, this coming semester break, which was, in a few days… Three weeks, no school. It was December 8, and she had to fetch a person, a doctor, more likely, to get her parents looked after. He was the only one available since the doctors around their area went to their duties, were either out of town or on sick leave. And she and her sister were the ones out of school to get them.

"Its just you." The girl beside her said, quite tonelessly. She was looking grim and ready to burst any moment. She was thinking, hard. Black eyes glazed, staring as if she was in Pluto rather on Earth.

"There's something wrong. Don't force me to take it out by force, so spill." She pulled the coat tightly around her small frame and walked without a hitch and merely glanced again at the now stiff adolescent.

"Nothing. Nothing's wrong."  The girl smiled hesitantly.

_Still a kid; she will still deny that fact even if it kills her._ She remembered Dmitri telling her that.She nevertheless, ignored it. She will find out anyway. But it would just make her angry and she might just not talk to her again.

"Now, which way do we go? North, South, East, West?" She faced the younger one, who in turn, shrugged.

"I think I see him…" She pointed out a man in a white coat. "Wow. Gorgeous. Is he a doctor or what?"

"Pay respects still okay? No matter how gorgeous, he's here to help. Besides, he's the only one who could help us out." She pulled on the younger kid's hand and they trudged.

"Well, here goes…" They crossed the street and approached the man with glasses, who was sitting on a small round coffee table, drinking coffee casually and was reading the newspaper.

After classes were the best time to spot gorgeous guys who just came from work… Mall hopping enabled her to do that, with her girlfriends, or sometimes her sister. Today, she has to skip that ritual, since she wouldn't be able to live if her parents died, would she?

"Ano… Excuse me, are you…?" She grinned sheepishly as she stopped in front of the man's table.

"You must be… Ms. Makino?" He asked casually, his voice so husky and low; (should I say sexy?) that it sent shivers down her spine. He was looking at her, and she could just die; his eyes were… mysteriously silver, his hair equal of color and fell over one eye sexily; she could feel her cheeks starting to flush. He folded the newspaper neatly and placed it on the table. He motioned for them to sit down, and they sat gratefully.

"Yes, I am… This is my sister. We were told to find you here. Are you the doctor?" She asked, as she ignored her sister's persistent pulling.

"Muraki Kazutaka, at your service." He smiled at her, that made her melt more, but she tried not to. She nudged her sister in the ribs and glared at her.

"You have wonderful brown eyes. So is your sister's. Where is the mansion?" He asked, getting up.

"Thank you… I… We shall escort you to the vehicle… Across the road." She smiled back, feeling her cheeks burn. They stood up too.

"Shall we?"

"Yes. Certainly…" She grinned at her sister, who glared at her, and they led the way to the car that was waiting at the opposite side of the Café.

"Muraki-sensei… I…" She started.

"Yes?"

"We thank you very much for accepting the job…"

"It is me who must thank you." He smiled.

+*+*+*+*+

**Morning after:**

_This is wrong._

He grumbled past a group of students.

_This is very, **very** wrong._ Not only was he in a very bad mood, waking at the wrong side of the bed again, was late when he arrived at school, and he was feeling very odd. As if someone was near him but wasn't. And Tsuzuki was of no help at all; trying to get his attention at every second he laid his eyes on him. He was definitely going to lose it if the case does not call a leave from school.

"Hey, Hisoka!"

_Great._

He turned around and groaned. It really wasn't a good day.

"What?" Hisoka asked, rather coldly.

"Why, aren't you a bit cold. What's the matter?"  Brown eyes looked tired, her radiant glow faded a little, Hisoka noticed. Usually, Lena was the bright, vivacious girl that always cooed innocently at him from behind every corner, every minute that she sees him. It's a good thing she isn't the Head of the official 'Hisoka fan-club'. Or else he would be hanging half-naked from the ceiling. He knows, because Lena had told him that once; it was sort of her plan, she had told him, either seriously or not, he wouldn't want that to happen.

"What do you want?" he asked as he inched away from her, trying to ditch her on his way to the third floor. It was still a good five minutes till the bell, and he wouldn't want to be near her. Not that she had a disease or anything; it was just that he didn't want to talk to anyone that day; specially Tsuzuki who was as dense as a 50-feet wide log.

"I just wanted to let you know that the sem-break would start next week, and I hope you memorize your lines for the play. You know that you are the lead actor, and I am looking forward to practice with you…" She batted her eyes at him as he walked. She followed. Much to Hisoka's dismay. He groaned internally and hoped it would stop… his misfortune, he means.

"Um, I think I will be busy over the break."

"Oh, me too." She sighed. "I need to take care of my parents. See, there's this virus they caught, when they went to China, and they're like, confined in their bedroom, and so the doctor needs assistance. Since all the helpers are on leave."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Then she smiled. "Would you like to come over?"

"No, I'm busy… We're going to… We're going out of town! Yeah! That's it!" Hisoka said; he was such a terrible liar.

"With whom?"

"My… friends… and relatives." Okay, that was half true.

"A lover…" She murmured, looking down.

"Pardon?!"

The bell rang.

"Well, I guess I'll see you then!" She said, smiling brightly again.

"Okay…"

"Ja!" She grinned.

Hisoka could only stare at her as she left.

+*+*+*+*+

_Shallow graves._

_She kicked the soil and looked down coldly on the tombstone that marked her parents' burial ground. They lay six feet under and she wanted to reach out for them. But she restrained herself; she reminded herself of the watchful stares from the people around her; and it latched her in place._

_But, they were too shallow. Six feet was not enough to contain her from digging their bodies and who knows what she could do with it? They never gave her father and mother a proper burial. Attended by only two persons, it was not enough. Burying them with nothing but their clothes and a few ragged blankets they had found somewhere in the trash and their bodies cold. She knows how it feels to be in that kind of position, situation; the cold soil on her sides, her face, her mouth, her skin… She disliked it. And she definitely, definitely hated the feel of it. She did not need to go underneath it. The pain, the anguish she received when her parents were there, lying underneath the unmerciful eyes of the pale moon, shedding its light on almost everything, but her, as if to condemn her to sin that she had not committed but accepted painfully. It was not her that pulled the trigger of the gun, who pulled her mother's hair; who took her father's life and wasted it. Who dragged her brother away from her helpless arms, instead, she was the one who let it all happen, when she knew she had the power to make it all stop. Yet she watched, anger before thinking, she let her emotions befall on her and take her down, blinding her of the possibilities that lingered by. And she wanted to take that time back, that time when she was cowering in regret and distress, watching her mother's lifeless eyes and desperate lips moving just to pray and say, "please, help my child, help her…" And she could do nothing, not even hug her close. She was afraid. She was outraged. She was desperate. She was alone. They were they; those who had no mercy in their souls. And now, she was one of them._

_Everything was a just shallow grave to her. Yes. All of them were walking carcasses whenever she saw them. And she was deathly afraid of it. A shallow grave where she can definitely dig up whenever she was afraid, and then she would hide underneath it, all the soil, the musk, the blood, and the gore._

_Two years has past. They were dead. That's all she could see. Nothing else. They were lying there, silent; peace on their faces, and she prayed that they were in a good place. She wished so hard that they would not see what she was doing. What she has done. She didn't want them to come back and tell her off, because she was working too hard. She was young; she has dreams. She has goals She wanted them so badly that she might as well risk her life to achieve it. And now she was searching, searching blindly, not wanting to see ahead in fear that she might not be able to reach again._

_She stood placidly atop earth of the grave and never did she glance at her escort: two hefty fellows, black-haired, and black-eyed, dour on their faces and tension obvious on their stance. She began chanting a prayer most appropriate for the occasion. She was summoning her parents' spirits, though not literally, it was more of a prayer for forgiveness, and for support. She closed her eyes, clasped her hands together and bowed her head, her elegant mane falling gently over her hands. In a soft voice, she mumbled, as she knelt and midway, she stopped, placed a flower of pure black, a rosebud. As a child of six, she thought of things a lot, being curious and all, and she thought: Ironically, flowers were supposed to mean that somehow, souls of the lost are still alive, metaphorically and literally. But aren't flowers dead, technically? She thought of this a lot of times, but she couldn't really give anything else, since her mother loved these kinds of flowers. And it was weird to be doing it again. She had missed a whole year of not visiting. But she was freezing inside her that she really didn't care that much. If only he, her savior, didn't insist on going there. And somehow, it felt aberrant._

_"In the name of the almighty creator, I ask your guidance, father." She brought two fingers towards her forehead. "In the name of the holy spirits that guide us and bound us together, I ask your forgiveness, mother." She touched both shoulders and with a last touch on her abdomen's surface, brushing lightly on the cloth, she said, "And in the name of the holy son, saviour and salvation from eternal darkness… I ask your grace, brother. Amen." She opened her eyes. Such heavy words for a child; but she was not ordinary. She would never want to be. She tore her eyes away from the tombstone, and looked deep in the eyes of the man she knew she would hate as long as she will live, emerald green eyes glowing with the intensity of her fury, her hands trying to win the battle inside her head, whether to launch herself at him, for saying out loud that her father was a disgrace. And she loathed him from that day forward. She swore to herself on that day, that she was going to kill him. Someday. When the time is right. And she was going to wait in vain, and she did not want to find out; that will spoil the fun. Revenge was so sweet._

_And at that last glance before she left, she wished from the bottom of her heart, that she might not have to see again. After her business was finished._

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

He was surprised. Really. Usually, he would be feeling all tired since he had a very bad dream, and weirdly, he couldn't remember it. Yet he seemed to lose his ability to look after himself, just wanting to look after _him._ He was under infatuation's spell and he wished he wasn't, and he also wished he stayed like that. It was complicated. He didn't know what to do. Gravely he needed to take his mind off of him, somehow… He wanted him so badly, that he recalled that night… When he did something really stupid, and just a few days ago, he, the youth, ran away from him, when he saw him embracing the (mad, note: crazy) scientist. He closed his eyes and sighed. Why was his head aching so much? Why was he so tired? Why does he have the feeling that someone was too close to him, and why was he in the hotel room, staring at the ceiling questioning himself on why he was like this? He was so frustrated, so confused, and he wanted to just sleep and let it all go away. That's what he did back then, right? He slept; no he was in a coma. But then, it didn't go away, and he had killed himself. The watch that concealed the scar on his right wrist was enough proof of his sanity. And he remembered the argument yesterday.

Yesterday, he stood at the doorway of the classroom, bidding his class good-by, dismissing himself earlier than the bell, and just then, he caught sight of something gold, something so familiar and someone looking very irritated, pretension of the combination derived from blue and yellow, mixed in the right way, added with the refraction of light, made it look seductive, mysterious, and odd. He passed him, without looking, and he was looking a bit ashen. He wondered, why? And that incident had marked its place in Tsuzuki's mind that he couldn't help it; he remembered it clearly, and that morning, he had stared off in space, wondering what he had done wrong:

_With a final glance at his students, he ran after him. He froze when the youth stopped in front of the window, still not minding his presence. 'He's got his shields on, and he's looking tired…' He said to himself. He smiled a bit._

_"Are you lost?" he asked the youth, whose hair was as bright as the sun, blending with the rays that his eyes were the only ones that were his, green jewels laid upon a blanket of light; spun around and met his gaze._

_"What do you want, Tsuzuki?" The boy snapped at him._

_"I was on my way to class and I see one lost student standing in front of me." He fixed his tie, which was hanging loose in its place and was running a hand through his hair when Hisoka had decided to walk on._

_"Whoa, whoa, time out! Wait! Did I say something wrong?" Tsuzuki asked a very agitated Hisoka; did he do something again? Or was it just that he was too dense to sense it?_

_"No, you didn't say something wrong. You are just plainly bugging me. I need to go to the lavatory if you don't mind, and if you do I'm going to have to kill you. Again." Hisoka had walked off._

_Tsuzuki had followed, determined to see what was wrong with Hisoka._

_"Oh come on, Hisoka. Why don't you just tell me what's wrong?"_

_"Nothing's wrong, Tsuzuki, just leave me alone? Now?"_

_"I won't. Until you tell me what the hell did I do that made you so mad at me! You've been downright cold for two days already! And I am honest to goodness glad that you're even talking to me right now!" He had said, losing a bit of his composure._

_He frowned, and Hisoka, still walking, had almost shouted out his angry words with enough venom so that tsuzuki had to stop squirming from the sudden fury emanating from the boy; the boy had his own shields falter a little._

_"It's you! Okay? So leave me alone! I've got to go." He didn't look at Tsuzuki. And he didn't see Tsuzuki's angry face._

_"What about me?! I stand beside you, you walk away, I talk to you, and you've got nothing to say! And you always have to do something! What the hell is wrong with me?"_

_Hisoka stiffened a little, and he looked more agitated than a few seconds earlier._

_"I'll remind you. With just three words." Hisoka had said and had stopped in his tracks; he faced Tsuzuki, his eyes sparking anger and his hand was shaking as he pointed accusingly at Tsuzuki, who, looked back with equal rage; you couldn't blame him, he felt irritated too, he was so confused; as he hissed the words._

_"You! Meifu! Watari!" The boy had said, which made Tsuzuki more confused._

_"What?! Oh, you're so angry with me for being there? What has Watari had to do with it?" Tsuzuki felt his voice rising. Watari had done nothing! Hisoka didn't even explain well._

_Hisoka raised his hands in mock surrender and smiled indignantly, back at him; he turned again and walked away, leaving him stunned andi standing at the hallway, now surrounded by students as they went to their lockers._

_He watched Hisoka pocket his hands, and then, disappeared._

He shouldn't have done that. He knows. He was in Chijou and transported from the hallway and into his hotel room. And he didn't even mind going to school today, since the case didn't really need anything at the moment. December was much colder than last year's, he had thought, and as he looked up at the ceiling again. He sighed again.

The phone was ringing and he didn't get up to get it. It stopped after 15 rings. His cell phone rang; at the fifteenth ring, he thought that maybe it was Tatsumi and he better go answer it, and that's when he decided to pick it up.

"…"

"Tsuzuki-kun, what are you doing? Why aren't you answering the phone?" An exasperated Tatsumi asked.

"I was out."

"Why did it take long to answer your cell phone then?"

"I left it." Tsuzuki said placidly. He heard Tatsumi sigh and then he said, "Gomen ne, I am very tired, can you please tell me what's wrong?"

"I am very tired too, Tsuzuki, and I just wanted to let you guys know that we found something very interesting. Can you come here, alone? Hisoka might not… like it." tatsumi said.

"Yes." And without even hearing what tatsumi had to say, he flipped the phone shut after he turned the power off. He tossed it aside, and he closed his eyes shut again. He better put an end to this madness, and maybe, he could just call off his partnership with Hisoka, so as not to burden the boy… Maybe because Hisoka thought he was keeping secrets from him, and so, he thought also that Hisoka didn't like it one bit. But he wasn't keeping anything. But somehow, he always hurt the boy without meaning too, and it would be better for him.

He stood up and fixed himself. First thing when he gets there in Meifu, he would tell that to Tatsumi. And Kachou.

He disappeared…

                                                +*+*+*+*+

                                                ~To be continued~

**A/N:** Yoshi! Another chapter finished. Hope I didn't make a mistake on the title… I am so exhausted… For the long wait I gave you guys, I shall force myself to immediately produce eight more chapters, this is the hiatus but the next chapter to the preamble, and now, let the play begin…

But before I forget:

**Questions from the insane mind of Aki Konoe:**

**1.Did the last chapter suck?**

**2.Who's got an idea on how the story should go?**

**3.Is it dragging? (The story)**

**4.I need you guys to vote on which I must put more in the story:**

**                                                -Angst**

**                                                -Fluff**

**                                                -Mush (Though I must say I don't like it…)**

**                                                -Morbidity**

**                                                -Gore**

**                                                -Gloom**

**                                                -And lastly… LQs… (Love quarrels…)**

**5.Would any be so kind as to give information on how to make my own webpage? I'm a naïve kid, and I would really love your help.**

**A/N:** Anyways, thanks guys. I hope you won't kill me. And please I do hope you stay with my story, I am working really hard on it, really, and it actually meant to sacrifice my grades on my report card… Sheesh… Oh well. I enjoy it.

Sincerely,

Aki Konoe

-Yaoi Clan memeber of SPC's Yaoists-

**P.S.** Guys, who's up for a Gundam fic, one shot, but very much Yaoi? (technically, it is more like a parody… Duo did it… See? He's bending like a plastic ruler! Wahoo! I'm so good at making people realize their true identity… Sniff… yaoi!)


	15. Tanjo

How hard could it be? 

**A/N:** I am such a klutz! I wasn't paying attention at what I was typing that I accidentally deleted it… Okay, at least I get to start over this chapter and make it look better than what I have typed the last time… Oooh, the last chapter was terrible… I was in such a bad mood… Oh, I hope it didn't suck… What if you guys didn't like it?! What if you have left me to rot at the very bottom of ff.net's list?! NO!!!!

Breathe… Okay, I'm much better now… Anyway, I really do hope you haven't ditched my story yet… Sniff… I would be so sad I wouldn't be able to get into a good mood… Oh, Kami, I am such a failure…

Kori: No you're not.

Aki: Sniff… I'm not? *blinks innocently*

Hisoka: Bakazaru.

Aki: Don't call me a stupid monkey! I am not a monkey!

Hisoka: Ch.

Aki: Oh, you are so mean…

Ai: Ne, Aki-chan, I think it's because you cancelled the--- mmph!

Hisoka: Uruse!!

BOOM! (Ai flies off into the air as Hisoka kicks her.)

Ai: You're gonna pay for that one you empathic lemony you! 

Aki: Ah, don't worry folks; Hisoka's just—er—not himself. Gomen. Well, here's chapter 14. Hope you like it.

Kori: Yare, yare… *looks back at Ai*

**Aki: oh, and people, the 05.12.03 thing is as follows: date/time… day.month.year… military time.**

**Warning:** As usual, insane me… And VagueHints™© are here and there! VH™© are very, very hard to find. Though normally, I try to make them as obvious as possible and as discreet as I can at the same time. That is all. Oh, and much angst. And more misery thrown in with some unexpected deaths, with lingering morbidity? I'll try to show you Muraki-sensei on action… And No, Kori-chan, not that kind of action, the other kind of action… ^_^ Gomen ne, minna-san… I cancelled lemons and limes… Sorry…

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei. Sigh Assassin info is from Webster's World Encyclopedia 2002. Published by Webster Publishing, 2000. Copyright Webster Publishing, and/or contributors. Title: Tanjo, or birth, translated by my friend, the walking Jap-Eng Dictionary, Ayeka-san. (I thank her so much for tirelessly sending me the translations of the words through SMS… She is so kind…) Poem from my friend, Carlo, his source is from the Internet also: **_from the first time...._**_(by lisa kathleen johnson)_****

****

Information for you dear readers… (And, no, it is not as useless as my information about the milk thing…) Assassin 

Assassination is a word born in the context of a religious fanaticism of the most violent kind. Its root has nothing to do with murder, but is a linguistic corruption of the Arabic word for hashish.

In 1090 Hassan ibn al-Sabbah founded in Persia a sect of semi-military religious extremists. His teachings and practices combined features of the most varied traditions, principally selected from Islam. After a short sojourn in Egypt, he established himself and his order in a fortress on Mount Lebanon. There he trained a corps of supporters, numbering at times thousands of men, whom he sent out far and wide to make converts, if necessary by ruthless intimidation. Anyone who opposed his teachings faced death. His, indeed, was a rule by terror.

Al-Sabbah was concerned that his emissaries should not weaken or be overcome by pity but pursue their brutal task fearlessly and with unbounded zeal. For this reason he not only brainwashed them, before sending them on such missions, but drugged them with hashish. The ensuing experience of euphoria, he told them, equaled the joys of paradise sure to be theirs, should they be killed while carrying out their sacred task.

Many a Crusader fell victim to these drugged terrorist zealots. Soon they were identified with the very hallucinogen supplied to them. They became known as assassins, from the Arabic word for the drug, hashish.

The gang did not disband with Hassan's death in 1124, but carried on its nefarious work until the late thirteenth century. With the circumstances of its coining and the narcotic root of the name forgotten, the modern word remains the horrendous heirloom of religion gone astray in one of its most fanatic aberrations 

Taken From: Webster's World Encyclopedia 2002. Published by Webster Publishing, 2000. Copyright Webster Publishing, and/or contributors.

**    Chapter 13: Tanjo**

****

**(Stage one: Act two: Dance of the Phantom)**

                                                            **+*+*+*+*+**

**                                                                     1**

**                                                            +*+*+*+*+**

**05.12.03/23.00**

Ever since he was a child, he dreamed of being a police officer. He loved the action, the excitement, and the risk that came with the job. He only disliked the paperwork (like everybody else) that he had to do after each case. He didn't mind that much, but his boss grills him to finish it or else he wouldn't get paid. Anyway, he was born and raised into a family of police officers; women and men alike in their family, in every generation became officers, or rather, some became experts on medicine, and some, entrepreneurs... Whichever they took, it always involved the police…He was the one who took on his father's pride and occupation. He had died a few weeks ago, in the same case he was handling now, his death was the one that drove him, as a son, to carry on the mission, no matter what it takes, though he knows he hadn't been over his grief just yet… and he had been most impatient about it because it wasn't moving. Literally. I mean, he was just there, undercover, trying to find the culprit, and Mr. Culprit was nowhere to be seen. And he rarely fails in a case. Actually he hasn't failed in any case. He was, after all, one of their best cops, and one of their brightest in their district, and he doesn't want to lower their prospects. His father was a very good cop, and he doesn't want his father's name to be stained by just some asshole that killed because he was told to. And he doesn't care whether he caught the man dead or alive. That was what they told him too.

Tokyo was a busy city where business runs and time flies so fast, that you would think that you have just come in, then you would just come out as quick in the office. He often felt that way. But now, time took on a standstill. In his current place, anyway, he could not believe that he was enduring this just for the sake of helping others. So he reverted to the other reason, to keep him going. He swore to his father's grave that he was going to catch that assassin, no matter what, and he would do it even by himself. As far as their information was, this assassin, always left a mark on its victim; but somehow, it often killed those dirty mafia and gangster people, especially the heads of each organization. He wasn't even sure whether he was on the good side, or the bad side. All he knows was that his father was killed, and he killed the good people also. This person killed even high school kids, and other innocent people. And he doesn't want innocent kids getting killed, and so he volunteered on going undercover as a high school student of the new victim, or rather, suspected victim, after all, he was only 21 and had one of the killer looks of a high school basketball player. Others often teased him of being undercover himself, pretending to be 21 when he was really 17.

And now, he examined the picture that contained the crest, a faint indentation on the skin. It was as small as a ring's circumference, with a scorpion in the middle of a ring of vines. He hasn't seen it before, and he was wondering what organization the perpetrator was in. He often thought of huge organizations with the heads laughing at the slow uptake of the police officers. But somehow, he was an exception. Information states, that every mark was exactly the same replica as the other, though it wasn't seen much on other victims, it was concealed by a very faint mark, like a burn that was not exactly a burn, a seal, a dry seal of the sort, that had the lightest imprint that you wouldn't think it was there at all. You would surely miss it if you don't look up close.

"Haneda," A voice behind him called in a tried way. She leaned on the doorframe, her hair slightly mussed. He guessed she had it wrung over her hands earlier; she often did that, whenever she was goaded.

"Yes?" He swirled his swivel chair around and faced the speaker, holding a test tube in his right Latex-gloved hand, with what seems like white-silver hair floating in some chemical in it.

"I would like to ask what has happened to the case." The speaker pushed her hair away from her face, which was tired and her eyes were watery, but her voice nevertheless lost its authority. You could tell she was in a higher-ranking officer.

"Oh, I was just looking for clues, but so far, the child hasn't been harmed. Though of course, I should be on another family's rooftop to look after him, I wanted to check on the evidence, and the mark on the latest victim's neck." He smiled at the stressed officer by the doorway; she seemed to grin as well. But the grin came and went as quick as a blink, and she strode in the room towards him.

"Who went to look after him?"

"John. And Ling." He said as he faced his worktable. He shook the tube, swirling the chemical and water in it in a circling motion, and he got what he wanted. His colleague was standing beside him, watching the tube also.

"Hmm," he said with a smile.

"What are you trying to find out?" She asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she leaned on the table.

"I am trying to find out if this lock of hair is real." He said, without bothering to explain. He was just looking at the hair thoughtfully, jotting down notes on a sheet of paper.

"What?" She blinked.

"I am trying to find out if this lock of hair is real or not, because the culprit might be using a wig or it had dyed it's hair which could further confuse us with other persons, or even dead people." He said, placing the tube in a rack.

"Why couldn't you just take the DNA samples?" She asked.

"One, it would take a long time to do that, two, it is clear that this wasn't _pulled_ by the victim, it was _cut_ by the victim, Or it could even be done by the killer himself."

"Why would the killer cut his own hair?"

"Imagine me pulling on your hair, you have to escape because you might get caught, and you have a blade in your hands."

"Oh. I see."

"Could you be so kind as to hand me the Bunsen burner over there?"

"Yeah. Here." She handed he burner to him. "What're you gonna do? Burn the whole office down?" She chuckled a little on her joke, which she obviously meant seriously. "It could take a few renovating here and there."

"I am just going to heat the tube a little to make the chemical work."

"Aha," he said at last after a few seconds."

"What?" She asked, peering at the tube.

"We've got an albino in our midst."

She looked at him; he was smiling. She got the message and grinned as well. She quickly left and headed for her office.

"Oh, and Era," He called out before the woman reached the outside.

"What?"

"Please check out his cousin also. I'll be there in the morning."

"You're always a step beyond me, Miko."

                                                            **+*+*+*+*+**

**                                                                      2**

**                                                            +*+*+*+*+**

He smiled.

He smiled because everything was going out well as planned. He chewed on the tobacco and looked outside the window. He finally crossed the room and headed for the balcony, watching the horizon, thinking of the day he found out about _her_. He smiled wider as the memories of _her _childhood came back to him. Sure, he was cruel, but just to train her, and to keep her from using her skills the wrong way… And not use it against him.

His father, Senior Kasunagi, was a child born by two civilizations mixed together. His father was of course, Japanese, and his mother was French-American. So, more likely, they bore two sons, who were like them… but somehow, the last and third one was the same yet different. They loved them equally, well, at least their mother did, but their father had liked his brother better, the younger one, and even the one that followed him.

His brother was a well-off person. Their father very well liked him. He was of course, jealous, just like any brother would be. But when their father died, he was given almost half of the family's wealth. Their mother died, happy to see him with his wife, and son. He had grown up to dislike his brother, but when he realized a fact, a truth, he saw a new hope, a new life. It was very unfortunate of him to die, at such a young age.

At the birth of Kasunagi Hajime's daughter, he knew what was going to happen. But then, Hajime died. He had been happy, a little, and he also felt sorry. They were found by their youngest brother, Circe, when the accident, or murder happened; how he had gotten there, he doesn't know. Circe was a very unusual boy ever since, and until now, the man held secrets underneath that intricate mind. He was a mass of complexes, and he prided on it. Circe wasn't even a real child. Adopted. Their mother had called him Circe, and they had, eventually, but their father gave him another name, their father's name. Often, he would call him Circe, but he usually called him by the name he gave him; he doesn't know why his father even bothers since everyone in the family had taken on the name Circe. Kasuka never was told of things much, after all. He was rather kept to himself. And as he chewed on his cigar more, intently gazing as he leaned on the balcony's railing, he wondered. Sure, his brother was his 'partner' on this business they were running. But the man had taken on the responsibility of taking care of their niece, the one Hajime abandoned. He doesn't bother with the nephew, he thinks of him dead; after all, the kid has cancer.

Their niece grew up to be fine, and he trained her very well; martial arts masters, musical instruments taught to her, and she was an actress. A fine one indeed, but she rather much played in theaters than the movies. She disliked fame. After all, they had told her that their father was killed because of fame. She didn't believe it much though. She dances fine; she sings well, she has a brilliant mind. But her mind was much more than being able to understand Einstein's E=mc theory of relativity. She held something that could destroy; her knowledge was too vast. And he feared.

Ever since she was born, he had feared her. And now, he fears her more.

                                                            **+*+*+*+*+**

**                                                                     3**

**                                                            +*+*+*+*+**

**07.12.03/10.58**

It has been a day or two, and he was rather not feeling himself.

You might call it a sickness, an illness, a very disheartened state. This was almost the same as the last time, the one back in that psycho's lab, and he was really out of focus. He occasionally lost track of things, well, at maybe for that day, after the revelation he shared with himself last night; and it was getting worse. Everyone in the office noticed, and they avoided the questions that might get him lower than what he was in.

**_from the first time...._**

_(by lisa kathleen johnson)_
    
    _                  from the first time i saw you, i was afraid to talk to you,_

From the first time he ever saw him, he had this feeling of hope bubbling in him ever since… And, well, since he was the one who took him out of that trance years back, he was afraid, really, to lose him… And because of a stupid promise, he was now held back from killing himself. It was just unfair, he thought, he wanted to die again, totally diminished from this world, or whatever, and just end everything.
    
    _                  from the first time i talked to you, i was afraid to hug you_

And as he stared at the blue sky, an empty heart throbbed in pain, regret, and… nothing else. Just those two emotions swallowing him and drowning him in his misery, he sat, as if it had been years from creation, as if he was the one who was examining what he has done… He sat away from the crowd, away from the inquisitive stares and the worried looks on the faces of whom he called friends. I would've done the same; yet, I have never been away from the people around me… And like me, he wanted to scream. He wanted to scream his agony, let out the pain in his heart, and let his misery dissolve little by little with the sound of his scream into the air. But he couldn't. And so, it grew and it grew, until he was just staring off, in a trance-like spell, an immobile person who had lost all its ability to feel anything, to realize anything… He was dense, yes, but he had emotions still, though we know that it is also his fault, and Hisoka has a share in it… (If he hadn't put up those stupid, stupid ofudas, would he be sulking like Tsuzuki down in Chijou too?) But, as if the world hated him so much, he was reminded of the memory of a few days back…

_     from the first time i hugged you, i was afraid to kiss you_

"I hate you…" He repeated under his breath, pondering on the suddenly foreign words… After a while of repeating those words in your head, just like how we do to our own words, it suddenly goes wobbly, kind of unfamiliar all of a sudden, and we ponder on how it was made, where it was derived, from which did it come from… And he was like a very, very weird kid, more like a doll; eyes glazed, lips slightly moving, whispering to the non-existent person…
    
    _                  from the first time i kissed you,i was afraid to love you, _

"I… Hate… you? I… Love… you…" He whispered. And he cocked his head to the side, looking still on to the distance, as if he had seen something so tantalizingly incredible, that he couldn't take his eyes off of it. It is hard for me to explain his current state, for it was a very strange sight, and seeing him like that, just makes you stand in awe and wonder. How on earth did he become like that?!

_AND now that i love you, i'm afraid i'll lose you_

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

**08.12.03/11.35**

Two days of failures. Two days had passed, incomplete rest had showered him with stress over the weekend with his new partner, a coffee mug with its special weapon: Caffeine. Black. No sugar, no nothing, just as so he could find anything related with the case.

His scream filled the air. And it was Monday. First day of the week and he was screaming like a madman. His temper was out. Luckily for him, he had been able to control himself. I had just started to believe that he followed his 'motto' seriously… Though it wasn't really, it was just one of his 'beliefs'; a well-mannered person, never loses his poise. Yeah right. Who says a person can't snap and scream out? He said so. He thinks that you can still control yourself… Until you have had enough. And, well, the fact of the matter of all this rambling is that, he had just snapped, and lost his poise. In front of the ladies… And the gentlemen… To make it really short almost the whole school.

He was so mad at everything else. It was a side effect. For some people, for example, couples, or really close friends, when you're far away, you would now if the person is alright, or not. Sometimes, there is this connection that links you to one another… Like emotions; you needn't be empathic just to feel one another… And sometimes, you feel, or act out what the other is feeling, or you get the opposite effect. Like what he was doing now. Unlucky for him, he was an empath and the Trigonometry quiz he just had made him cranky. Crankier than he had been that morning... And he had been using Tsuzuki's pen, which further reminded him later on, on how miserable he was, and how it was really getting worse; and now the pen resides still in his hand. Of course, he wasn't aware of that, since it was like his property now, since he was very fond of sign pens and Parker ones for that matter. He had harboured it from Tsuzuki without the older man knowing… And would or could Tsuzuki refuse? And since they're not even talking to each other, he couldn't give it back.

He screamed as loud as he can in agitation. The whole school heard, after all, he was on top of the school's roof. And he was trying to figure out the case. And he had just noticed something about the video from the first day they started… There was one person killing the butler (poor man… He had a dream… he wanted to be an actor…), and as he zoomed it closer, to see if there had been anything left out, there it was, a shadow by the stair, a very small one, and it was… Approximately, as small as an average school kid. But that couldn't be right, could it? And he couldn't get a hold of Tatsumi again! He had deliberately cut off his phone or something… Was it punishment for not finding out anything up to now? He scrunched up his air in his hands and frowned. He had crawled underneath the shade of the shed of the doorway, reading the files, clicking on the laptop, (which he had picked up while he teleported from the lavatory to the dorm rooms) and grumbled.

"Why the hell does this have to happen to me?!" He shouted, but not as loud as before. His previous scream was a non-verbal one, but the sound and intensity of it was enough to make you squirm, especially with one of his death glares…

"Ne, Kurosaki-san…" Somebody piped from behind him. He nearly jumped out of his skin, but he had regained his poise as soon as he saw who it was. _At least,_ he thought, _he's not as stuck up as Rei…_ It was the boy whom he had to look after, or rather, a decoy they assume, and he worked really hard… just to watch over him, trying to solve something that was really lacking the right amount of evidence, and… he also disliked the fact that the boy had just gotten into that school, a transfer, and now, he was going to get killed; it was too much hassle, but its better if he does look after Takenori Miko rather than Yokohama Reiji. The brat doesn't know what to do with his life, while Miko-san, is very humble.

He was peering at Hisoka, who immediately shut the laptop, and had closed the folder in a swift move. It had a profile about Rei, and he was afraid of what Takenori might think… Especially since there is yaoi everywhere… And even yuri…

"I hope I didn't startle you," he said as he sat down beside Hisoka. The snow was falling lightly on the ground, but the sun was still shining. He wondered how long Takenori had been behind him.

"No, not at all…" Hisoka said. He rubbed his hands together, making them warmer, and wished that he had taken the damn mittens from the closet while he took the laptop.

"What're you doing up here?" he looked at Hisoka, curiously cocking his head to get a better view of the shinigami.

"I was just trying to do things… Quietly, and… I just wanted to be alone."

"Oh… 'Quietly' huh? So why'd you scream the whole roof down?" he chuckled.

"I couldn't get it done… I told you I tried, but I failed…" Hisoka said. He started to gather his things, and he wanted to get up from the freezing floor, to get away from civilization first… Or just plainly go back to Meifu. JuuOhCho was better than attending the whole day's classes.

"You're going?" He frowned at Hisoka; light brown locks brushing his eyes while he lifted his head too look at him.

"Yes… Oh no!" He said, as the paper's contents began spilling… He had snatched a piece of paper form he ground, containing all Reiji's vital stats and info quickly, in fear of being caught as a shinigami. The others are okay since those were blank, and Takenori picked them up, helping Hisoka out. Then Hisoka had an idea. He let his shields down a little, feeling the familiar wave emotions sometimes made him feel, and he started to see how Takenori is…

**Curiosity…Curiosity…Doubt…Want…** Wait a minute?! Want?! What does want have to do with this?! Hisoka felt more…

Eagerness…Determination…Anger…Doubt… 

"Um, thank you, but I really have to go…" Hisoka said, and he left in haste.

"Okay…"

Takenori Miko bent down as his eye caught sight of something small, soft, and fluffy.

+*+*+*+*+

She was very unlucky. Yes, she was. And she was not feeling good. One, her colleague had just found out something, and now, she was in front of the computer, tap-tapping away; it had been a day, and she was getting tired. No, she was tired. And her eyes ached. Her back ached, she had a migraine, and she tried to dissolve the stress with a nice cup of coffee. Two, unfortunately for her, they were out of beans, settling her self with instant coffee. Three, the lack of machines was irritating, there were no DNA scanners, and there wasn't even a decent computer in their division! Lastly, she was very goaded. She scrunched her hair again, facing the (damn) computer. She paused as she checked out the gorgeous beauty despite the very pale complexion; she was searching for albinos, not sure whether it would be of some help; the Internet was a miracle, for a very slow case. Finding persons instantly, was something she liked, but on this case, she was losing her temper.

"Come on, come on…" Yep, she was a very unlucky woman on that day. The server was slow. Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay sloooooooooooow. "Oh man, I wish I could just have some decent evidence and some decent machines… All we have are stupid, useless, junk…" She muttered.

"Matsumada, Matsumoto… Nagase… Suzuki…there isn't much!" She grumbled.

Ring… Ring… Ring… She picked up the phone.

"Yes?" She snapped at the disturbance.

"Hey, how's it going?" the familiar voice said.

"Miko! I told you don't call during class hours!"

"Cool down, Era… Its lunch,"

"What?! Already?!" She glanced at her watch.

"Remember the little bear in the bushes?" The voice said, not minding Era's grumbling.

"No."

"The one next to the dead body of one victim, in the bushes, the one I found at that time, and when we came back, it was gone?"

"What? You mean the one with the little heart?"

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"I found it."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yep. And it think I know who the culprit is."

"You do?! Well, that's great! Come on down here, and let's see if there is something up with that bear."

"Okay. See ya. I need to check him out first."

"Who the bear?" She giggled.

"No! The suspect!"

"I was just kidding. Sheesh…"

"Right. See ya." Click.

Era smiled at herself. Now, this is going to be interesting. New heavy clues meant bigger fish.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

Kurosaki Hisoka trudged to his bedroom that afternoon, all weary. That afternoon was definitely going into a very wrong turn. It perplexed him when he didn't see Kori that day, and even Claire… And he had lost the bear… Which could've been the next clue on which the person they were looking for is… And now, even Lena's girlfriends were asking him if he had seen her anywhere.

He settled his things on the floor. Wednesday was exhausting, and he was glad to know that there were only two more days left for the week, then Semester break was in their hands. He sighed. When Takenori met him on the roof earlier, his heart leapt with panic; he was afraid to be revealed.

He had looked up something in the files… One police officer had written down, on one case, the most previous one, that there was a 'bear' near the victim's body in the bushes. This officer, Haneda Miko, said that after a while, when they looked back, it was gone. They described the bear as small, with a bear. It pretty much fitted the key chain's features. He took out his bag to look for it; it was gone. He checked his pockets, his jacket… It was gone.

Oh well.

He climbed on the bed, exhausted, not minding that he still was clad in his uniform and collapsed. He fell asleep almost instantly…

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

                                                                     **4**

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

_Would it be a big difference?_ He thought to himself. _To lock her up without the serum, or just plainly hit her on the head to forget, then lock her up? But my, my, she still had to put up a fight…_ he felt the bruise on his arm.

The sun was sinking slowly to the west; he was in a very good mood despite the situation he was in. The girl was very obedient; that or it was just the authority his dagger beamed out underneath all the gloom that downed on her when she suddenly walked in on him doing something very important. What was he doing? He was doing his act; practicing… She had stood there earlier, in her little doorway, and she slammed the door shut first when he tried to approach her. She just needs to cooperate more. He was kind, wasn't he? He was very easy to talk to, isn't he? If you followed what he wanted, it would be easy, but going against his conditions makes him… Pissed. If there were any words better for the sentence that would perfectly match his feeling at the time, I could've made it better, but truth be told, he was just pissed. Unbelievably. He usually held his charm and his morbidity until the last minute… He was a very cunning man, he had always believed in that. But hey, who was he to complain? He was going to get paid after all, and besides, he was in debt. And so he served the one he was in debt with, with all expertise regarding his work. He was a saviour after all, and he saved their act; their play. The '_they_' were his very good friends running the whole business. Very nice of him to help out, isn't it?

He strode towards the balcony, where a figure stood. A few days back, he was called into their presence, to their mission to carry out the play… And when he had picked up the information from his friend's crewmember, he saw his doll. Well, at least he thought it was his doll. He needed to leave right away after all, so he didn't see him that much, staring from the window from one of the classrooms.

"She is very stingy." His friend had commented, lifting a cigarette to his pale lips.

"Yes, I know. She had put on a struggle. But is so easy to deceive; when she wakes up, I'll give her the serum again." He replied as he faced his friend's backside.

"Muraki-san,"

"Please, Circe, just Muraki."

"Very well then, Muraki, I would like to thank you… This had been going out well. We would be expecting Danné's arrival, and it had been hard to work since we need her to act out for the girl…"

"When would be her arrival?" He asked as he looked at the sun sinking.

"Tomorrow at the very least."

"She is a beautiful child; do take care of her, I advice you, she is a key to unlock your problems." Muraki said.

Circe, as he was addressed, looked down on the grounds. It wasn't his home, it wasn't his manor, but it pretty much feels like his very own, when he was a child. And he replied rather solemnly, "Yes, I know…"

"As much as I have been endeared to the child, I fear of losing my temper also, but I do care for her… I shall do everything to offer you my services, as much as what she has done for me…" Muraki whispered.

"Thank you."

"Now, shall we get on with the matter? You must explain now, when the play is due, and I will do my best to heal some of the mistakes…" Muraki said with a very nasty grin. "Shall we look at her now? She must be very sick now…" He said, referring to the girl in her room.

"Yes, very well." Circe butted the cylinder between his lips on the ashtray near them, making sure that he wiped it clean afterwards and letting the ashes fly of from the balcony.

                                                            +*+*+*+*+

                                                                     **5**

+*+*+*+*+

Oblivious to the world, it seems, Watari Yutaka crept up behind an unsuspecting Tsuzuki, but he stopped dead on his tracks. What he saw made his heart drop to the pits of hell. Metaphorically speaking. But it did make him… let me see… to put it simply, he was very sad to see his friend in that state. He knew Tsuzuki well enough to know that he was depressed. Almost like the state he was in back then in Muraki's lab, when he almost wanted to let his own Shikigami swallow him in its flames. But then, bon was around, and had saved him for his won good, and his own benefit also. They were like two sides of a yin yang… While the other was black, the other was white, but still held darkness and light. Catch my drift? Tsuzuki was the white side, concealing the small ball of darkness underneath all those fake smiles and fake laughter. While Hisoka, being dark hid his soft side underneath his own mask of seriousness and 'maturity'. But all of them loved both just the same. Watari loves both shinigami, and was desperate to know what had happened the past days, to ask Tsuzuki why he was in that condition… And of course to help them also, he did kind of made things a bit more complicated. Okay, a lot more complicated. But it was Tsuzuki's and Hisoka's fault also; Tsuzuki for being dense, Hisoka for being 'cold', but you couldn't really blame them, could you?

Bon was a very complex person, perplexing even to Watari, for he could never figure out how bon reacts to things… But at least, he knows some things for sure: Hisoka was very fragile. He couldn't put it in any other way. He really was fragile underneath all the Big-Boy-Act. He was hard to cope up with, and he knows Tsuzuki had been doing his best, and fortunately, and amazingly, Hisoka improved…Little by little did it. After all those years, Tsuzuki had finally cracked the ghost out of its shell… And after years of his hard work, Tsuzuki had ruined it in just one night too. Which was kind of stupid. No, it was stupid; and Watari wanted to help as much as he can, even if it meant that he had to go down there and explain to Hisoka, but he was surely to get a slap or something. But if he explained, it might just get worse. So he decided then and there that Tsuzuki should explain it himself. But on second thought, would anyone be able to explain to Tsuzuki when he was in _that_ state?

He sighed as he approached Tsuzuki's unmoving body. Watari knelt down, and Tsuzuki didn't even glance at him. He doubted if Tsuzuki had lost it or Tsuzuki was just plainly dense, that he didn't even feel the air Watari's coat had made when he crouched down. Until…

"Ne, Watari-san… Do you hate me?" he asked, unblinking, and still staring into the distance.

"What---of course not! Why would you say that?" Watari asked gently.

"I… Don't…know…Hisoka does, doesn't he…?" He asked the scientist.

"No…" Watari sighed. He remembered Tsuzuki's exact words last Friday, and it made him feel a lot sadder and desperate to make them get together. Tsuzuki went silent. He remembered yesterday clearly.

Tsuzuki had appeared suddenly as Tatsumi put down the phone. After a few minutes, when Tatsumi was explaining something back at the staff table while he stood up to get some coffee, Tsuzuki had asked Tatsumi if he could just get another partner.

_"Tatsumi-san, can I please have another partner?" he had asked pleadingly, he looked sad… Watari was just as shocked as Tatsumi and dropped the mugs he was holding._

_"Tsuzuki explain." Tatsumi's words were short, precise, and he beckoned the amethyst-eyed Shinigami out of the doors, all depressed._

"But…why is he saying these words to me…?" Tsuzuki asked after a while. He turned to Watari with blank eyes, and a very pallid face; must be because of the events…

"Tsuzuki…" he started, not sure what to say. "I… You better talk to him…"

"He doesn't want to… Watari, I don't know what to do!" And at that, he broke down, grabbing the lapels of Watari's coat and drowning himself under the clothing's fabric, pouring his emotions down with the tears, letting out the pain…

Watari had just started to comfort him, when Terazuma came out, rushing to him like a madman.

"Watari! Quick!"

+*+*+*+*+

**A/N:** Ah, 25 pages… That was so tiring… Anyway, I am so sorry, really… In a few more weeks, I'll be going to the U.S. and I won't be able to update for a very long time, but I am thankful for your reviews. Hope you review again… I might just be able to use the Internet there…

**Ella-chan:** Don't answer the last question… (#6) I know you're reading my fic, and you're a Filipino. But I also know (unfortunately) that you like my other YnM story, the crossover with Gravi waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay more than this one, but I beg you, SEND ME AN SMS OR ELSE YOU"RE GOING TO BE KILLED! NOT BY AN ASSASSIN ANYMORE, BUT ME!!! There. Thank you. Oh, and, Chapter one is posted now… Please read **'Till death tear us apart'** thank you for your time.

But before I go:

**Questions from the insane mind of Aki Konoe:**

**1.Would there be a sequel to this story? Or would you like a sequel? (but actually, the Gravi-Yami crossover I'm writing is sort of related to this story… You can call it a sequel…)**

**2.Who have guessed whom the assassin is??**

**3.Who wants to know more about Ai's brother?**

**4.Who wants Muraki to be doing the killing? I'll be going for the majority here…**

**5.Do you guys want more angst between the two (Hi-chan and Tsuzuki) or fluff? Majority is what I'm after…**

**6.Who lives in the Philippines or is a Filipino reading my story? (Just asking, 'coz I am a Filipino, and would love it if you guys just send me an SMS once in a while… *Sniff* Woe to me…!)**

**A/N:** Anyway, thanks a lot! See ya!

Ji de wo ai ni…

---Aki Konoe---

Yaoi clan member of the SPC's Yaoi-sts


	16. Blurry Eyes

**How hard could it be?**  
  
** Author:** Aki Konoe/darkness1315/devil-angel-asuka  
  
** rika:** ah... looks up nervously as Aki backs off from the knife- wielding rika rika-san, I am so sorry... gulps please, please, I am too young to be a Shinigami!!! Don't kill me!!! NO!!!  
  
**Kanberry:** Oh... wipes away tears of joy from her big round eyes Thank you so much! It's always good to hear people liking my story! Reviews given by endeared reviewers makes us so inspired and desperate to write more... Oh, yeah, I like your name! It sounds so sweet! (That... or its just my craving shedding again... I need sweets...drools hungrily) anyway, I'll be sending you my story, (my other one, my Yami-Gravi crossover, since I have too many editors for this one story) and you could help me with my other under construction Yami fic titled Never make out in front of children... Sorta like that... anyway, thanks again!  
  
** Master of Buttons:** I know, I know, you changed your name, but I like calling you Master of Buttons... Its kinda cute for me... I like it! So don't you try to berate me or correct me, you hear?! cough anyway, as always, I would like to thank you so much for being there reviewing tirelessly and of course, for agreeing to be my beta... You see, my next chapter is supposed to be the climax... I'm so irritated since I don't know how to end it! I wish I have internet here at home so I could email you any time to ask for help... sigh Oh well, anyway, fellow Claustrophobic, I'll look for those lemons! puts on a miner's hard-hat and flips the flashlight switch on Wait for my other fic! I want to make you laugh once in a while... One shot, but very much Shounen-ai-ish... or Yaoi-ish... whatever... Domo Arigato again for reviewing!   
  
** azdriel:** a new reader!! Yey!! azdriel-san, thankies! I love-y your review-y! (Excuse my mannerisms... I love putting -ishes and -ies...) You're a huge help, really! hugs azdriel You're a dear! aki rambles on, ignoring the fact that azdriel is turning purple Not just to my writing career but also to my drawing career... technically... You see I was looking for names for my manga... So, again, thanks! I am so sorry for not giving Kori-chan's piccie right away. I left all my files in the Philippines, and I'm here in the United Sates of America with nothing but an old Toshiba laptop of my aunt, no Internet connection, and no anime channel in the telly. Tough luck... anyway, thanks again!  
  
** anomis:** You're a new reader too?! great! I'll contact my editors when I get a hang on my files... and I'll beg them to help me with my angst- problem... Don't worry, their grief will end... sooner or later... (I hope...)  
  
** Angela Wong:** Thank you so much! I'll send you my other Yami fic's chapter, the crossover one...No, not that... my other fic... will you edit my Ayashi no Ceres fic? Please? Oh, and maybe I'll let you in a little secret about the couple/s... So, thanks again!  
  
** Shu-chan:** I know you didn't review here... (Only neji-kun did) And I must say, you have disappointed me... sniff I cry. cries Bad, bad shu- chan! sniff hiccups sniff Oh, I tried calling you, and this person answered the phone, so I said, "Hello, may I speak to Silvia please?" And then she started talking in German or something, and then, she hung up on me, and then... I stared dumbstruck at my cellular phone, wondering what the hell happened, and why am I so tongue-tied, and then when it sank in, I thought... "Oh God, help me... That was so stupid..." really, I'm scared calling now since I think she's mad or something... You gotta call me, okay? Or else, I really won't email you anymore! Oh, and, of course, because I felt like a bloody prat, I blame it on you for not answering the phone! I'll email you my number okay?   
  
**ManderNaner:** Oi Manda, you have got to help me! (Have you seen Shrek 2 yet?) Puts on Puss in Boots' adorably-irresistible-cat eyes (I need you to help me out with my plot, you could be one of my Plotmistresses! Sorry kyo-kun, I borrowed your concept...) Check out my site okay? You could leave your message there... I guess, since I can't check me email much... (I hate firewalls! I need to contact Neko-chan 'cause she's our resident hacker so I can override it...)You should see Kashino Rei's pic, he is so hot! You could have it!   
  
** Inami-chan:** have you finished it yet? sorry to ask you like this, but I really need you to help me out! Please, okay?!   
  
** the Invisible Fan:** hah! dies the invisible fan says my fic is good! I'm so good, am I not?  
  
Kori: dream on, yaoi-obsessed-girl-whose-dreams-contain-explicit- content who doesn't even have a social life and a love-life. Chuckles evilly  
  
Aki: I do not have dreams like that! You have wet dreams you know that! I do not... blush okay... so maybe once, but that's it! And I do so have a social life... whispers before my Grandparents became my mum being so overprotective that I can't even go out of the apartment to the neighbour's apartment and play Tekken 3 on the 6 and 7 year old brothers' PS1... That's how I became obsessed with the Internet and okay, I'll cut them some slack... that's just my current state right now... but I was already obsessed with writing since I discovered this site... sigh  
  
Hisoka: Leave it to the insane fanfiction authors to make our lives a living hell. sigh glances at Kori Don't you think so, Kori-san?  
  
Kori: nods in agreement You're right.  
  
Aki: grumbles Ungrateful OCs... okay, 'Soka-chan... that means you don't want to know what happened to my dream about you and Tsuzuki having... a ... let's say... a rather erotic time in the...uhm.. where was that again? Why don't I write it down to make it happen? Oops, I forgot, I'm irritated that you guys aren't being so nice as I want you to be! sigh fake mourning woe to me!  
  
Hisoka: What?! What is it?! Will---hey, wait a minute! Omae wa kurosou! brandishes a katana that appeared in mid-air What do you mean by that?!  
  
Aki: Kyaaaaaa! help me!!! runs I was just kidding!  
  
okay, invisible fan, thanks a lot, but I've got to go and escape 'Soka-chan's wrath!!!! Oh, want a Tsu x Soka picture? I could give you one!   
  
Hisoka: Stop giving me away! swings the katana above her head  
  
Aki: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!  
  
**Kuonkii/neji-kun:** don't even try to tell me that I can't call you neji-kun anymore in my fic and review reply. Or else I'm not going to email you anymore. glare And yes, it's a threat. Okay, neji-kun, my ever-so- loveable email-mate, you bloody prat, (kidding) thank you but I need you to give me the area code there so I could call you guys better since I think maybe, just maybe, I dialled the wrong number that I must've imagined that all you people there speak only one language and that I was schizophrenic... (which I'm not) okay? I do not want to hear, (ironically) an "I don't know, aki-chan..." Okay? Have a nice day.  
  
** How hard could it be?  
**

** Author:** Aki Konoe/darkness1315/devil-angel-asuka**Warning:** Flashbacks. And a mighty lot of them too.** Disclaimer:** I do not own Yami no Matsuei, it is the private property of Matsushita Youko. sigh Poem/Verse is by Thomas Hood, taken from Webster's Encyclopaedia, all rights reserved. Blurry Eyes by L'ArcenCiel. Hyde is mine! MINE YOU HEAR????!!!! MINE???!! cough sorry.  
  
** Chapter 14: Blurry Eyes**  
  
Death  
  
It is not death, that sometime in a sigh  
  
This eloquent breath shall take its speechless flight;  
  
In sunlight to the sun, shall set in night;  
  
That this warm conscious flesh shall perish quite,  
  
And all life's ruddy springs forget to flow;  
  
That thoughts shall cease, and the immortal sprite  
  
Be lapp'd in alien clay and laid below;  
  
It is not death to know this-but to know  
  
That pious thoughts, which visit at new graves  
  
In tender pilgrimage, will cease to go  
  
So duly and so oft-and when grass waves  
  
Over the pass'd-away, there may be then  
  
No resurrection in the minds of men.  
  
Thomas HoodChapter 14: Blurry Eyes

**1**

09.12.03/13:30 (Two days earlier)  
  
Nervously he trudged his way through the halls, which reminded him vividly of things he had done in the past. Where a familiar face always cheerful, smiling, although despondent f the things he does. He, who was his pilgrimage, neither disapproves nor approves of his actions; he just waits in the shadow of his footsteps, ready to strike the moment he was needed. He, who was his companion, was a mere shadow of his, who was always there, open arms and open smile, always welcoming him. He owes him a lot, he knows that, but at least, little by little, he had been able to return the 'kindness' shown and given to him...  
  
Glancing at the clock nearby, on the shelf at the upper-left corner of the wall opposite his right side of the body, in the dimly lit hall, feeling the dark red carpet of fine fur underneath his feet, he edged closer to it, to see what time of the day it was, since all the shutters were, of course, shut. He regrets the fact that he left his tool for vision, and wishes to go back in the bedroom where he once lay.  
  
1:30 p.m., the clock ticked on; the second hand slowly beginning to shift in its place.  
  
Grasping both his wrists, he trudges on, feeling the pain increasing in his veins as the dark red marks on his clothes began to dry, his stench beginning to be familiar to his senses. Ah, the sweet smell of blood. Yet he was confused as to why he was the one bleeding, and not his victim. His veins torn, he scrambles now, desperately trying to find something to stop the bleeding, for he might stain the carpeting,. But who would notice it, but him? After all, the carpet was the colour of blood. And after all, did anyone care of him?  
  
Stumbling now, he stopped, his body resting on the floor, his breathing going very slow, and he tried to move his head as he fixed his blurry gaze at the end of the tunnel. He reached a bloody hand and gasped for one last breath, as he finally let go of his consciousness.  
  
And at that, everything faded.**11.12.03/10:30**Yesterday was a huge mess. He went out for a while, and before he left he had knocked on his sensei's shoji, asking him if he would like to come, or at least, escort him out of the KuKaKurou for a walk since he seemed to need a breath of fresh air once in a while. He was given the answer concerning the softness of a pillow and sickness. He was sure the sensei was fine then. If he only knew that this would happen, he wouldn't have left. He was in a frenzy, up to that day, and, well, he was stressed. Overly stressed. It was for a fact that he really cared for the sensei, and yet, he was there, giving him a heart attack, and the first thing he ever did when he regained a bit of his senses was greet him "Hello..." and it was delivered very casually indeed, that he had to restrain himself from strangling him. Was he planning to give everyone a scare and send them straight to the ER?! What the hell was wrong with him?! It wasn't his brain... (or was it...?) anyway, he didn't normally hurt himself, nor did he normally say hello very casually to him... Okay, so maybe once,... and it made him tingle all over... but this time was really serious and it was freaking him out already. Has his best friend lost it, or what? Okay, so maybe he had lost it earlier in his life, but the time back then and the time back now was different. Times change, people change, and definitely situations change... And this time, it was so insane already that it was not to be taken with humour anymore! His sensei would be the cause of his death someday. Sooner or later, he would be lying in his coffin... And his girls would be crying, and well... he wasn't sure if sensei was going to cry... yeah right. The man doesn't have emotions. Nor was he sure that the man even knew how to cry. Or what a tear is. Technically, he would know what tears are, and he might even give a definition of what tears are: liquid secreted from the tear ducts when emotionally moved or upset.  
  
Here he was desperately trying to get his attention, whistling. Raising his voice a little louder that usual (if he screamed, he might get killed) coughing irritatingly (just like how that bloody prick who calls herself the High Inquisitor named Dolores Umbridge), and trying to squeeze a baby chick in his hand just to get it squealing. Of course, it irked him, but he was desperate... (slicing up the 16-year-old Shinigami was no problem... crushing the chick was disgusting...) Well, mission impossible. This was hard. No, it was difficult. No, that's almost the same thing... it was... it was...  
  
"The snow is beautiful, ne?"  
  
He blinked. Did he just... ask a question?  
  
Silence welcomed the question as would a target would welcome a gun's bullet. He eyed the man in front of him, a rabbit wary of an intruder in its field. He licked his lips nervously as he rummaged through his battered brain for words to say. He decided not to answer, and waited a long minute which seemed to stretch for hours into oblivion, where time did not exist and where time did not matter. Everything stilled. He awaited, in bated breath, as the next sentences caught him off-guard; he sounded like a 5- year old child whose intelligence surpasses the most intelligent kid in the neighbourhood, as if seeing snow for the first time in his life and marvelling at the sudden wonder that dropped from the sky. The words pelted the silence between them like bullets shattering its construct.  
  
"It is a blanket of white clouds that covers the dull colour of the ground... Isn't it beautiful?"  
  
He found his voice and finally said, "Um... Yes. It is. Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"I feel tired."  
  
"Would you like anything?" He eagerly inched his way towards his best friend, slowly rising up from his seat on the floor, and he had almost reached a hand when his friend fixed him silvery-white eyes at him. He stopped in his tracks to stare at those eyes... Wearisome were those eyes that he had to look away... The usual glow was gone and it was replaced by the look of a very old man waiting for his life to end, his December...  
  
"No. Leave me be."  
  
"But---"  
  
"Please, Oriya-kun... You have done enough. Thank you... But please, I ask you one thing, leave me be... Please..."  
  
He closed his mouth shut, and looked down at his feet. He finally let out a sigh and turned to leave the room. He heard him mumbling, "... my doll... grown so big... gone so beautiful...".  
  
Before he went out though, he halted and addressed these words to him:  
  
"Whatever happens, they would never be able to touch you."**2  
**He was lying on his back that morning, still not wanting to get up, and he still didn't want to do anything... Until he heard a soft knock asking him to escort his parents out of the house; he didn't like the glow of the sun that much, and he preferred the softness of the pillow and for the love of God, couldn't they let him sleep? The intruder of his dreams suggested he needed to walk. He reasoned he was sick and didn't feel like going. He felt like he was sick anyway, and dreamily, he dozed. After a while, he finally got up and settled himself on the window sill. He watched his parents leave that day. Was he happy? Perhaps he was. He climbed down the stairs later on, and found a pair of eyes similar to his, with a smile plastered all over the face that mirrored his; a sneer that sent those chills down his spine, even up to this day.  
  
There were so many times he thought of his brother as a nice person, but those images he had created to believe in was always proved to be just what they truly are... Illusions, hallucinations... All of those were counterfeits of what he had conjured in his mind... And he was desperate to know why.  
  
Days passed, he came to live with them, and he watched in awe, how similar they were, even though they were not born from the same womb. He was quiet, never talked about his brother, an he wondered, if they could ever be close. He felt a strong barrier between them when he saw the real colour underneath that sallow skin of his. He wondered how much was done to his brother that made him such a terrible soul, miserable and seeming alone... seething with ominous rage and a perplexing personality added atop to everything. He even wondered if it was because of him, Kazutaka. Was it? Or was it not?  
  
A few more days passed, months, perhaps, and when he saw that his parents were shot, bleeding, he drastically looked for help. But when he turned around, there was no one... And soon, he let go of his thoughts and locked his mind for a while. After the incident, his parents were buried, and that was when he saw the true light in his brother's eyes. What it truly contains, but he couldn't quite understand it... His brother was smiling... Sneering actually, and was very happy indeed. Kazutaka never did understand him...  
  
And now, there he was, on the floor, desperately trying to ask his brother the question on which the most genius of minds once stumbled on for sure. The question with which there was no specific answer, a question on which the psychologists ask the ones sentenced to death.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
He just laughed, and laughed, and laughed... And he wanted to kill him.  
  
BANG!  
  
One shot was enough, his brother was dead; on the ground he fell, lifeless body and cold eyes still glowing. He saw the butler, holding the gun, looking at him, worried, and he sought refuge. After that his journey began...  
  
09.12.03/13:00  
  
Facing the mirror he silently whispers to himself what could've happened, if he had him in his arms... If only he could have taken him long before... Why have they not met? Why have he not been able to know the answers to his questions... Why was he supposed to be the one to suffer greatly after a huge mistake? Was it all because of him? Why?!  
  
Why? why? Why? Why? WHY?!?  
  
"Why...?" He kept on saying, trying to grasp every theory he could think of, but it was just too much. Why, why,Why?! Why does it have to be so hard? Why does it have to be like this? Why did he have to kill? Why did he have to look for something he could not look for? Why couldn't he just leave this thing alone... But it seems that everything was about him... And everything was supposed to be connected, and everything would have to be the same the next day, asking himself the question that had been haunting him for years, and years. For eternity, it seems, he had been suffering because of that question unanswered...  
  
These were one of those times when he thought of the things he had done. He was not repenting. All he wanted was to ask his brother that question. All he wanted was for once, kill his brother with his own hands... Revenge, as you might call it, but it will fulfil him so much, he might change all of a sudden, but since he failed, FAILED, FaIlEd... fAilEd... FAiLED... he could not undo the mistake, MISTAKE, MiStAkE... MisTAke... he had done... And everything else... Why? Why? WHY?! WHy? WhY?  
  
WHY???!  
  
Haunted by his memories, he looked at his arms... Oh how poor was that soul underneath that red blood moon was... Unfortunate to have stumbled upon what he was doing that night, and so the soul became a part of his revenge, since he did look like his brother, the hair... the skin...and so maybe that was why he cursed the boy... But it led him to another discovery, the one he had started the journey for... Amethyst eyes, and brown hair, the same person his grandfather had written all those records about... the one who never died all those years, until he committed suicide. Slashing those wrists of his... maybe it was a very effective way, wasn't it? So, he got up, and out he came to the kitchen, nobody noticed that he held a knife in his hands... A kitchen knife... Used for food, was it? Never to be used as a killing tool... was it? Honour thy food, and never stain it... What? Wasn't it used for killing the same food we eat? The plants were once alive, the meat were those living things that moved before hey were killed, and this very same knife was used to kill it more.  
  
He breathed heavily and went up to the room, staring at the knife, he sighed more. Was it supposed to be put inside his chest? He might survive... Was he supposed to stick it in his throat? Some people lived and suffered after that... was it supposed to be used anywhere else? His blood had stained nothing, but his own body, and he is repenting now. He must shed it so that this earth would swallow him up and never give him back to those shadows of death. He wanted desperately to have him, the answer, his salvation, but he can't... And when he saw him again, those same cold eyes that withheld power, he shuddered for he thought that he would definitely be able to kill him this time, once and for all. What has happened to him? What? Was he going crazy? No... he was not feeling himself... Was it some after effect of someone? Who was doing this to him? Who was reminding him of his past so much? Who was trying to make himself killed? No, please, he wanted it desperately to stop. Those screams that echoed in his head a long time ago... he must not feel this way.. Who was toying with him?  
  
Kill yourself now...  
  
"...No... Who are you?!"  
  
The voice inside your head...  
  
"No...I can't...I still have a chance to do it..."  
  
You are a failure, admit it...  
  
"No I am not..."  
  
Yes you are...Remember?  
  
"...I..."  
  
Yes you do remember...  
  
"Yes...I do..."  
  
Who killed your parents?  
  
"Saki..."  
  
No you idiot... you did...  
  
"I did?"  
  
Yes you did...You let him do it...You let him do it!!!  
  
"NO!!! I DIDN'T MEAN TO!!!"  
  
Muraki Kazutaka coiled slowly, crying, tears of pain rolling down his face as the voice kept on tormenting him again and again, and his past flashed in front of his eyes, all of his victims crawling up to him, from every corner of the room, and the one who shone out was the one he cursed, that same green eyes grinning with baneful glee... they reached cold hands to his throat, and green eyes took the knife from the floor, and traced a line on his skin, following the path of life, his veins... throbbing with pain, it opened, and out came the blood...  
  
And he took it in his hands... And did the same...  
  
That's it... Kill yourself now... kill yourself now!!!  
  
Muraki traced the path marred on his skin with the edge of the knife. Slowly, he bled, the pain increasing as his blood forced its way out of the opening he had made. He trudged his was out of the room to find his burial place; a place where he could lie peacefully in... Where he could altogether bury his sins and his whole life's memoir and forever be with those who loved him most...  
  
Making his was through the maze of walls and doors, he finally collapsed on the red fur carpet that masked the bloodstains dripping from the wounds on his arms... and at that, he held to himself no more.  
  
11.12.03/10:45  
  
Sombrely, the girls bowed their heads and walked away from the door from which they waited expectantly. They do owed the sensei a lot; quietly, they prayed for his injuries to heal. They worried too, but the degree of their anxiety was nothing compared to their master... their master was, is, very close to the sensei, in the sense that he was like a brother already, and it was not a pretty sight to see their master like that. For a day, they'd seen the change that engulfed him like a hawk feeding on its prey. Overnight he had aged and he was not his usual poised self, he merely looked at them with eyes of pure ice, determined to stop the perpetrator of his dear sensei's soul and mind. And he swore to make matters settled, when the score had gone to their vicinity.  
  
"Girls, lock up the doors, we are closed for now."  
  
"As you wish, Oriya-sama..."  
  
Whispering and glancing were all they could do, monstrous was their master's wrath that he had that glint in his eyes like a madman's revenge had gone to its peak of success, gone was the usual warm smile he always held and it was replaced by the scowl that had come when at first he glanced at the ruins of his past life's painting. His memoirs of the night the death of his sensei's ego and deterioration of his friend's soul and mind had begun was still on his mind, all the while seething with rage as he glanced at his friend's door.  
  
"You will not open for anyone, understand? You shall do some inventory for the meantime. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
Slowly, they marched one by one, and off they went to the back of the building. He took out the rarefied blade on which he fought with the Deaths that had come in his presence before, buying time with the battle, and his memories of it was splattered with blood and the rotten smell of unfinished business.  
  
With one swift move, he made the pact that shall change things from there on, marking the ground with his words and with his own blood, a pact of pure hatred and purpose, to protect the one he truly cherishes.** 3****11.12.03/12:54**That day, after all the confusion had somehow settled, he marched his way reluctantly to school, occasionally glancing at his sides. Somehow, he felt empty. But since every one was acting weird, he brushed it off, dismissing it as something unimportant.  
  
"Um, Kurosaki-san, have you seen Lena?" Kida fervently approached a very agitated Hisoka who was trying to mix some of the chemicals laden in front of him.  
  
"Why're you asking me?"  
  
"Because she seems to be hanging around with you more this past few days... She's been, like, acting so weird..."  
  
"Yeah, like, so weird..." Maki supplied from behind him. "She had burst out when the play, was like, cancelled, and was like, so furious, like, she even screamed at Kida..."  
  
"So...you're looking for her because...?" Hisoka didn't bother to look at them and continued to pour in the base liquid.  
  
"Don't you ever listen? She's not around okay, and we figured that you could've, like seen her or something..." Sheila piped in, as she neared them.  
  
"Look, I'm, like, busy, and apparently as you can see, she's not, like, with me, is she?" Hisoka snapped sarcastically as he turned around to look at the three girls.  
  
Forlorn and really worried, they backed away and proceeded with their work. Chem. was supposed to be a time to be quiet, Hisoka thought. And Lena seems to ruin everything even if she wasn't around. Funny though, he seems to have a little canny feeling at the back of his mind that he knows the reason of Lena's absence. Still, he had his own problems to deal with.  
  
He grumbled an oath as his work began to ooze out of its container.  
  
Later that day, as he walked his way out of the tangle of teenagers that flooded the hallway, he was thinking of going back to Meifu to see what can be done about the case since he couldn't reach Tatsumi... (Tatsumi's cellular phone is currently buried under the ashes in a dumpster. And his office phone suffered the same fate.) He found himself face-to-face with a brown-haired someone. More like bumped into. And as he looked up, a swordsman, a katana in its sheath was placed over his shoulders by one arm, and the students were looking at them expectantly. The words fell from those lips like an oath, eyes glinting with malicious danger and only a few words were needed to convince Hisoka to grant Mibu Oriya's request, or rather, demand. And so as to save a lot of trouble and a lot of innocent lives. Who wouldn't say yes to a person whose face clearly screamed bloody murder?  
  
"Meifu or murder."  
  
A giggle in the dark corner of the hall was unheard as amused eyes followed their retreat.  
  
Two days ago, it was such a huge mess: they had to repel Tsuzuki and pry his fingers from Watari's lapels. Watari was almost on the verge of crying for he really didn't know what to do if it weren't for Terazuma who in the process had a huge blow coming from Tsuzuki himself for the older Shinigami had no self-control at the time, and Tsuzuki was totally crazy that he almost killed the poor man... Fortunately, Tatsumi was quick enough to stick the ofuda on his forehead, and soon, he fell asleep. They carried Tsuzuki to his own apartment and left him there, Watari a constant watchman, and Tatsumi a shadow that visited every now and then, checking at the both of them. Tsuzuki was still asleep, and it was good that the matter with Tatsumi's office was finished and dealt with, but unfortunately it had gone to ashes again, because Watari had left one of his Bunsen burners that had amazingly survived the disaster he had caused back then, and now, not only was Tatsumi's office burned crisp, but so was half the library, and the other half had managed to survive amazingly enough.  
  
And today, there was no mistaking the person who came to pay the Shinigamis a 'visit'. He had Hisoka with him, and the boy, with much disgust seen on his pallid face was totally unnerved and was furious that he wouldn't let the 'visitor' touch him. He was cornered by one furious swordsman, and paid Hisoka a visit in school, and since he couldn't do much within a ring of students (who looked like potential carcasses in the near future), could he say no to the request?  
  
Hisoka was almost spitting out with rage until he felt Tatsumi's hand on his shoulder. Hisoka looked at him, pleading and confusion marred in his green eyes, asking him a silent question. How Hisoka was convinced to bring him there was unknown still, since the boy clearly refuses to elaborately tell the whole story of the incident's earlier occurrence.  
  
Watari was desperately trying to catch his eye, but well, as anyone would, Hisoka plainly ignored him. Whether Hisoka sensed Watari's efforts or not, it was reasonable for someone in his shoes. But it was unfair, you see, it was also partly Hisoka's fault for not explaining how he understood things, and because of his pride and sort of a cowardly state of accepting his own fault at things, (even though we see him as someone who berates Tsuzuki most of the time) he had a hard time admitting it was because of his misreckoning. And so, the misunderstanding grew. Tsuzuki, dense as ever, wouldn't snap out of his trance and so, things had gone to worse.  
  
And now, Hisoka sat apprehensively next to the secretary who always had a face ready for every occasion. No matter how gruesome it is. Tatsumi sat opposite Mibu Oriya outside the JuuOhCho office. On the table was Oriya's katana, placed horizontally between them. Tatsumi offered tea as a sign of much respect though the visitor isn't that worthy of their respect, specially Hisoka's since he is, after all, Muraki's subordinate, friend, constant hideout, and might I remind you that he was the one who almost decapitated him when Muraki kidnapped Tsuzuki?  
  
"Pray do tell me, what is your business for coming here?" Tatsumi offered a small smile, though still unfailingly rigid, and he had pushed those glasses up the bridge of his nose, a trademark which was Tatsumi nonetheless.  
  
"Let me explain..."** 4****11.12.03/13:00  
**  
"Let me explain..." A quick glance at Hisoka and a snarl invaded his lips from his previous smile. Really, who said that he should be happy to do this anyway? This wasn't a favour. This wasn't a nice little tea party with little sweet smelling flowers and nice little lace table cloths. This wasn't supposed to be his activity for the day! This wasn't part of his itinerary; according to his life plan, he should be spending time being happy, for Kami's sake!! No, this wasn't a time to be polite. He demanded answers, and he wanted them right away. Why should he explain? Oh. That. He just wanted to calm himself partly because he wanted to strangle this boy who looked at him as if he was some kind of dirt on the floor that should be wiped clean right away, or just left there because it was so unsanitised that they were afraid to touch it; and partly because he wanted everything to turn out okay for that day. He didn't want this conversation to end up with blood all over the place. And besides, if he even started anything, he knows he'll be outnumbered.Oh, the joyous lives of those who live only for loyalty and perish for love.  
  
It was hard enough for him to explain this to a man whose face was a portrait of serenity untainted. Merciful Kannon, help him. The blond man beside him, towering over them was no help at all. So, alright, he doesn't know him at all, but the icy and calculating stare was making him uncomfortable. He tried to smile, but he ended up smirking, and eventually laughing at himself. They waited for him until he finished. Damn that man, those eyes were warmer than an ice berg, and he was just waiting politely, sitting there with his hands folded neatly on the table, not even drinking his tea. Tatsumi, was it?  
  
"I'm sorry. I just find it... amusing." He finally said. "I mean, I'm here in the Land of the Dead, asking you this... There is no way you could go down to the Land of the Living, just like that, right?" Oriya snapped his fingers, then delicately slid them over the rim of his cup before drinking his tea. A sip; and then a glance at Tatsumi.  
  
"I don't think I'm following you," Tatsumi said. "But regarding the about the trips to Chijou, we do have certain rules to oblige with."  
  
"Right..." Oriya languidly looked at him and smiled a small smile.  
  
"You don't believe me, do you?" Tatsumi countered quietly.  
  
"Maybe, maybe." Oriya whispered, looking at his cup. In the corner of his eye, the blond man with the lab coat bent down and whispered to Tatsumi, who nodded and then went away, excusing himself in a hurried whisper.  
  
"I am a secretary here, and I am sure you understand that I am a busy person," Tatsumi started.  
  
"So just what the hell did you come here for?!? Did your sensei order you to tell us the date and time he will cause havoc again? Is this some kind of sick new change of plans?!? What the fuck---" Hisoka had finally burst out and had stood up, slamming his hands on the table, rocking the china and spilling the tea. Tatsumi held out his hand to stop him from further screaming another string of curses and oaths enough to fill a bowl and even a whole pot equivalent to a square breakfast fortified with Vitamins and Minerals. Want the special surprise? A fistful in the face.  
  
"Hisoka-kun, please, that is enough." Tatsumi warned.  
  
Oriya chuckled, but there was no mirth in his laugh, it was an ironic parody of what he felt. He could feel the anger from the boy, but he cared not for he knows that cutting him up right then and there would do nothing for both him and Muraki. He was seething with rage as he sat back down again. He merely shrugged his shoulders and answered.  
  
"You boy, must be so damaged to hate him that much."  
  
"Mibu-san, if you would be so kind as to stop taunting my colleague here, I would like to discuss your business of coming here. Please, surely you have problems of your own, and we have ours. We wish to deal with this as quick as possible." Tatsumi said, his voice still calm, and his expressions still void of any tension and exasperation, but he truly was tired of this kind of thing.  
  
Hisoka must have been really deaf or he just wanted to die right then and there. "Well, if you were in my place, you would understand, wouldn't you? Why don't I show you what your beloved left me?!?" Hisoka pulled on his uniform shirt, snapping the buttons open before Tatsumi could even stop him. He stood up, and there, he stretched the fabric further to reveal a liberal amount of skin. Ugly crimson red marks blossomed on his skin, and Tatsumi had to flinch. Oriya just stared at him.  
  
"Well, if you weren't a nosy little brat and had been good enough to stay in your little room then he wouldn't have killed you, would he?" Oriya spat out.  
  
"Wha---?! You mean that if your friend was a murderous psycho that you can't stop because you're so weak that you follow his orders like a hungry puppy, you mean to say that his victims are the ones supposed to stay out of his fucking way?!" Hisoka screamed, feeling unsure of his sanity being intact still.  
  
"Hisoka! Please! Stop it this instant!" Tatsumi took the boy by his shoulders and shook him. "Get a grip of yourself!"  
  
Hisoka, half-blinded with tears, finally drew in a shaky breath, and softly he said, "If you need me, I'll be in Chijou, I'm sorry, Tatsumi- san." He then disappeared.  
  
Tatsumi massaged his temples and sat back down again. The sooner he finished this matter in front of him, the better. "Mibu-san, please, let us just get to the point and finish up. I would like to get back to work and I still have to type up a report for this."  
  
"Yes. This concerns Muraki-san., so I was wondering, have any of your... colleagues gone near him?"  
  
Tatsumi blinked. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just two days ago, Muraki-san had severed his veins with a kitchen knife. He attemted sudicide. He went to Tokyo the day prior the incident, and he seems okay. Since he had mentioned something about that boy, I presummed that either he did something, or his partner did something to him." Oriya leaned on his hand for support. Suddenly, he felt nausea seeping into his head.  
  
"Mibu-san, I assure you that my two colleagues are in no condition to hrt him. They are deathly afraid of him,"  
  
"I found an address, I saw him somewhere and I followed him, it led to the school where that boy is, and so I thought---"  
  
"You thought wrong, Hisoka-kun was on an assignment---"  
  
"Isn't his partner...the one Muraki had been..."  
  
"Mibu-san, Tsuzuki is in no condition to torment Muraki. He is sick." Tatsumi said with a tone of finalization in his voice. He stood up and picked up the katana on the table; he handed it to Oriya who had stood up also, and Tatsumi escorted him down to Chijou.  
  
"Hisoka..."  
  
Tsuzuki Asato was the unluckiest fellow I have ever seen. Besides me, that is. He was still sleeping and was still in the nightmare he himself had created. Watari almost slapped him on the face for being so thick. He figures that Tsuzuki really didn't see the jealousy that the boy had wrapped himself up with, and so, he merely sighed in exasperation. Grinning now, as an irate Tatsumi entered the room, feeling the Kagetsukai's shadows creeping behind him with the same irate atmosphere, he stood silently and walked towards him, raising an eyebrow indicating an inquiry of his own. He had walked out on the odd visitation of an old 'acquaintance' for he didn't like the man much.  
  
"It was... fine..." Tatsumi whispered.  
  
"He was that much, wasn't he?" Watari glanced at Tsuzuki.  
  
"Yes. He was confused, really, and he didn't believe me when I said that Tsuzuki was not in shape to torment Muraki." Tatsumi massaged his right temple and sat down a chair beside him. "Is he all right?"  
  
"Yes. He's still dreaming and he seems to have a nightmare, but I can' wake him up."  
  
"That can't be." Tatsumi frowned.  
  
"What can't be?" Watari glanced at Tsuzuki.  
  
"I gave him a Dreamless Sleep." Tatsumi sighed.  
  
"Oh he is in a terrible state."  
  
"You can say that again..."  
  
"How was bon?" Watari folded his arms in front of his chest. He was rather a bit annoyed of the boy being so 'deaf' and so... quiet as though he was some kind of 'mute' person.  
  
"He got into this screaming match with him and it somehow concerned his death. He had ripped off his shirt and showed his curse scars. He went to Chijou shortly after that. I had to shake him before he came to his senses... Oh dear Enma..." Tatsumi winced. He massaged his temples again as he relayed the whole incident to Watari.  
  
"It was that bad, huh?" Hearing what happened to Hisoka and what Oriya said to him, Watari couldn't help but feel sorry.  
  
"Correct." Tatsumi looked tired. Mibu Oriya was just too much to handle, what with a katana earlier placed in between the two of them, and him being unarmed. With Hisoka adding in to the scene, screaming, well... He needed a new job.  
  
"So... Should we help them?"  
  
Tatsumi sighed. "We can't."  
  
Watari looked at him and sat down afterwards, a gesture of defeat and glanced at Tsuzuki once again.  
  
"I guess all we could do is wait..."**5  
****10.12.03/13:30**  
  
Fluffy, feathery, frothy white clouds sailed across the sea of blue that draped over the world; the wind blew low, and cool, the sun was hiding, and any minute, it would be falling, sinking, from its place to settle in its throne of light, where the horizon meets. The people were unaware of the time, passing merrily, laughing, cheerfully talking to each other in jubilant manners; furtive glances from the girls by the corner of the park whispering desires and delusions to each other, the boys showing off to them, and giggling and squabbling about football season (I meant soccer... it sounds better to me that way...) and basevall; car rides and night outs, bar hopping and the latest trends... Teenagers. Such hormones they posses. It was blasé to the park dwellers that stay there until the brink of dusk watvhing all the people pass by, where they try to relax and enjoy a nice family day, a date with a lover, where they could create their own worlds in their little places, under a tree, on a bench, on the grass underside the blanket of rays and luscious delicacies. Life was going on as usual, and they savoured it by risking a few more personal hours to be with their destined partners. And it sure was worth it. But somehow there were still those who lay content just reading a book, or sitting alone listening to music, staring at the bright cerulean water, glistening with the elation radiating from the passer bys. And it seems that everything around them lights up and breathes the very same air they breathe. They hold on to the moment, cherish it until they have to part from the world they have created temporarily... Sad? No, they could always do it everyday. And they continue living to the next day, and to the next, to the next, and to the next... Until their destinies crash on to the dirt. And they fall. Permanently. They never get up anymore, because their lives have come to an end by that time.  
  
Confusticate their souls and damn their lives. How come they were allowed to laugh so freels in this hell of a world they tread upon? Taking up everything they cold grab hold of, trying to strive to get to the top and achieve the greatness they dreamed of from before, the dream of having a wonderful life in this reality they were forced to swallow and endure; grieving whenever something had happened, the moment it strikes they fall, but then they want to get up but can't. Sometimes, when they fall, they never do get up. Why? They loathed this world they were in but still wanted it for them only; wanted to comquer everytthing, assume power and end the lives of those hwo get in their way. They use people, and it cannot be stopped for the ones being used were tied to a bond, a promise to live for. It was a cursed world. A blinding reality, and unfolding mystery to enslave you for eternity, mind games, confusing and confounding. Lost in the tangles and gnarls of fibre of the cloth that completed the destinies they held within them, the Goddess of Mercy paying no attentiom to what their wishes were, but enjoyed the sight of them pleading for it anyway. Confusticate those damn people who hurt the others for fun, confound the chagrin and the questions of life, confound those who dare question it, confound those who expect goot to come to them by not working for it, confusticate those who lay about and watch the time go by, counting it until they die, and never move a single damn muscle to make this hell a better place. There was no place liek heaven or hell. It was laready there in their grasps, and it only made matters worse for they could not see it. But there are also those who see it, they are the ones who are pure, who believe, but there are still those who damn the Creator and shy away from him more, still not believing the light that shone on them the first day they were born.  
  
"Confusticate it."  
  
Everything was damned to her; they were all damned; no one could expect thr damnation of cruelty and greed. No one can escape the temptations. Damn everything she ever hoped for, and damn those who came near her to ask her for her mercy. Fuck those who are hurt her, confound them and damn them. She might as well die. But dying meant giving up, and it was not acceptable. She needed to give her life for another after she had done the sacrifice she had prepared. Might as well take out any feeling and emotion she had, to enable her to do it properly. And now, it begins.  
  
Sitting on a cold, metal-wrought chair, tall and thin framed, smooth and shiny, there she stilled, all seriousness marred on her face. She looked almost like a statue as the checking began. She shived the thoughts of the earlier view she had encountered before she had arrived on that place. She never liked it though it was her customary place to begin any other journey to ensure her health. It was random, it was normal, but she hated the feel of the bite it gives her, the cold that stung her, the morphine she smelt whenever she walked in. Quite a doctor this person was, a lunatic, perhaps, but she had taken a bit of liking on him. He was very jolly, talking abour all sorts of gadgets whenever she came, new formulas to recreate the DNA and genetic codes of people, anything about science. He was a graduate of his early years, dedicated to the art, but since there were lots of scientists lurking around and about the competition was fierce, and so his ideas were never acknowledged. So, he dedicated himself to her family. What a coincidence, they helped him, and he helped them, doing their monthly checkups. And he got paid the amount he needes to begin his experiments.  
  
"Now, now, don't worry, it'll be awhile only..." Themounds of things muffled his voice, or more likely, junk his tables and chairs held, behind the book shelves and sracks of books, he searched for the tools he needed.  
  
"I only have a few minutes. Can't it be a little more faster?" She tried, as she could not to sound impatient. He might get into a fit again. He really was a loon. He never wanted to be rushed; his reason was, things should not be rushed, and it must be waited for.  
  
"At least two hours. It can't be done in just a snao of the fingers, my dear lady." He chckled a bit, and hec ontinued to mumble to himself, scaling the measuremnts required for the process.  
  
"Tell me, is this the right viscosoty?" He asked as he emerged from behinf a bookshelf.  
  
"How could you manage to work in this place?" She peered at the glass vial he held befor eher and nodded despite her question.  
  
"Oh, I manage." He shook the glass vial slowly. "Oh good, now I'm almost done and we can begin..." He smiled at her as he pushed his thick glasses up the brdge of his nose.  
  
"Two hours. Does it really have to be that long?" My flight is about seven p.m. and it'd already one-thirty."  
  
"Okay, and hour and a half. It'll hurt though."  
  
"I don't care, after this, I won't feel anything else, would I?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"What? I mean, oh... yes... certainly..."  
  
"You're hiding something from me."  
  
"Who? Me? No, no, no...Okay, it's done, let's begin."  
  
He escorted her to the back of the room; he opened a steel door which swung inwardly, and it made a creaking noise. The room they went in was cold, that their breaths looked like small fogs. She then sat on the steel chair; she cringed as she felt it bite.  
  
"No, no, you don't sit there..." He said, and then he escorted her to a capsul-like bed, with the top that can be opened and closed... (Imagine a CAT scan) She shook inwardly.  
  
"I---I---can't go in there."  
  
"How come?" He frowned.  
  
"I---I---"  
  
"he looked at her nervous form and figured out what was the matter by glancing at his machine then at how she stared at it.  
  
"Claustrophobia."  
  
Vigorous nods.  
  
"Close your eyes, and relax. I'll give you something that would calm you down."  
  
He scrambled to one of his shelves and took out a needle. He tore the plastic and injected it into a bottle of something she couldn't quite read the label of. He then struck her with it, and she soon fell into his arms. He vision got hazy and she felt herself let go of her surroundings.  
  
6  
  
09.12.03/7:55 (Two days earlier...)  
  
"I could not believe this."  
  
The rest of the drama club couldn't ether... and also the whole school. Even her gilfriends, who weren't in the cast.  
  
"No, no, no, I do not believe this." Makino Lena stared and read the whole bulletin posted on the board again. "Why?! What did I do to deserve this?!" Sniff. Sniff. "Why'd they have to cancel the play?!"  
  
"Lena, what's the matter? It's just a play..."  
  
That ticked her off. She turned to the speaker; Kida, her friend, had yelped as Lena's eyes flashed dangerously at her.  
  
"Just a play?! I DARE YOU TO SAY THAT AGAIN!" Lena bellowed. The whole hallway of students stopped in thier tracks to stare at her. "It's not just a play! It's the play!" Lena grumbled under her breath as she faced the paper again, reading the notice and the reason of the delay. January was so far away... and she had learned all the lines!  
  
"L-l-l-lena... What're you saying?" Sheila tapped her shoulder. When Lena turned, she was all smiling, eyes shining, and they stood there, just waiting fo her to something. And Lena faced them again, prompting them to say something...or anything...and her face just changed like that. From scary to carfree...Weird...They shuddered.  
  
"What? Come on, you gys are so strange sometimes." Lena said as she flipped her long mane over her shoulder and walked away.  
  
"She is acting like, so weird..."  
  
"Yeah...And her eyes looked scary!"  
  
"Guys! I'm waiting!" Lena tapped her foot impatiently.  
  
"Coming!" Her girlfriends scrambled after her, whispering.**11.12.03/14:00  
**Pray do tell, this wasn't what he expected it to be... What part of the whole idea was defective? What pat of his instructions weren't clear? Why does it have to sum up like this?  
  
"Hello?" Drumming fingers on the table, he waited anxiously for the person he called to answer. "Are you still alive? I haven't got all day, I still have to pick her up, you know."  
  
Why hadn't it been another person? Why does it have to be Benedict Braun? Surely there are a lot of people in the whole of Japan and Europe that can make the machines he needed? And sureley there are many of those who are better than him. But since he had no choice... He had to make good use of what he has.  
  
The reciever crackled. Suki waited anxiously in her seat near the phone as she waited for Circe to tell her the news about his niece, and her 'sister'; he had insisted on calling them by thier respective names, the names they ised themselves as a means of protection; they were, after all, in another family's house and they should pay their respects nonetheless. Like it would matter at all...Suki had thought. They're just going to forget about it afterwards. Circe was currently gibbering about how unorganised Ben was.  
  
"What do you mean by 'faulty'?!" Circe almost bellowed but kept his voice toned down a little. If he had, then it would've spoiled the fun since the matter was supposed to be secret, Suki could hear the poor man's voice distinctly, and she higly suspects that it was another round of apologies sent to Circe. Circe's thoughts were echoed by an irritated sigh. Irat, his fingers that were drumming on the table grabbed a pen and twirled it, just to keep it busy, since he was absolutely nonplussed by all of this. Why of why does it have to sum up like this?!  
  
"What do you mean...?" Circe breathed again. Now his green eyes were screaming bloody hell since Danné mattered so much to them. Suki was worrie too, very worried. She finally decided to stand up and stretch. As she moved towards the grand stairs covered with burgundy carpeting, she noticed two figures moving strealthily across the lawn downstairs. What a bunch of idiots. She thought to herself. Smiling ironically, she descended the stairs and picked up the silencer and her pistol. Blue eyes glinting, she signalled at Circe who nodded and she placed the pistol in her coat pocket.  
  
7  
  
11.12.03/15:00  
  
Sitting cross-legged with his katana placed beside him on the waxed floor was Mibu Oriya, a grim expression adorned his face. He had talked to Muraki again about his current 'Suicide attempt', and all he got was Muraki;s mumbling of what went wrong. Three days ago, he was fine, and went to a 'friend' of his, and all of a sudden, he starts this insane idea of failure. He finally decided to seek the answer himself. Assuming that it is the work of thos Shinigamis, he asked Muraki if he had seen any of them.  
  
"He's in Tokyo... He's grown to be so beautiful... so vulnerable... Green eyes..." Muraki had mumbled.  
  
And it was wrong to rummage thorugh his sensei's things, but it was the only way. He found a pice of paper with the address of the place he went to a few days ago, in Toky. He took the plane, and there, he spotted himself the person he needed and it was quite surprising even to himself; Kurosaki Hisoka, looking as lively as any of the kids around him. If you look at it at their perspective.  
  
Holding up his katana upon his shoulders earlier, a display of threat, he had said a few words that he knows would definitely convince the boy to bring him to their secretary. But then Tsuzuki Asato was confined in the hospital... So how could he gotten Muraki inot this kind of insanity? Rising up from the floor, he pondered more. And as he opened the shoji to go to KuKaKurou's main door, he found himseld face to face with a pair of green orbs, a mass of tangled brown hair barely concealed the worry beneath it.  
  
Despite the expression, a blade gleamed and graced flesh. Of Oriya's own unguarded neck.  
  
to be continued  
  
Confusticate--- there is no such word as confusticate, really. J.R.R. Tolkein himself have said this; he used this in his book, The Hobbit... I am merely borrowing it. It is for something called Character Building or whatever. You figure out how it fits in. No harm intended. --U  
  
A/N: have you guys gathered some clues yet? No? Maybe the next chapter might help... Now, I must run off to the KuKKurou to help 'Riya-kun. I promised to help clean since he was threatened in this chapter. Ungrateful characters. Sweatdrop  
  
But first:  
  
Questions from the insane mmind of Aki Konoe:  
  
1.Now do you guys see why I was asking for a cure on Claustrophobia? (Besides, I need it too...)  
  
2.Did you people like this chapter though?  
  
3.Was Oriya okay?  
  
4.Was my PlotKitty revealed?! Because if my Plot was.... guessed easily...well...  
  
5.How was the mUraki-torture? Good? Bad? (I hope it's the former, I might cry if it's not....)  
  
6.Have you read my crossover yet?  
  
7.Have you guys heard of the new X?  
  
8.Where could I get sites for nice (Yaoi-centric) pictures? tries to hide her devilish side  
  
Angel-Aki hits Devil-Aki on the head with a heavy tome titled: Psychology; by Spencer A. Rathus Bad Aki-chan! Bad Aki-chan!  
  
9.Please be honest with me, (I'm kinda stuck in a rut with 5 and 1 fics pending...) tell me if my story sucks or if its good... (I need my ego to swell like a mutated wtermelon so I could write faster)  
  
10.Please, can anyone give me nice little sites on which I can read some mythologies (just to spen my free time on) and other junk like that, then I could pront it out so I have something ot read during my spare time (after writing fics, that is...)   
  
Sincerely loving you folks more and more each day,  
  
Aki Konoe )  
Yaoi clan member and/of the Yaoists clan of SPC... (or rather SPU now that they're a university... sigh)  
  
SPC= to CCCom (Culture Crash Comics) fans and readers, this is not the Samahan Para Kay Clarissa. Clear? Salamat po. Merci. Gracias. Thanks. Arigato. Xie xie. 


End file.
